


Desideratum

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Doctor Yoo is the country's number one cardio-surgeon. Her life is perfect with her beloved Doctor Hirai who is a renowned physiatrist. But what will happen to them if they get into a situation where they have to choose between saving someone's life and saving their relationship? Will their love save them? Or will the same love break them?Known as the best pulmonologist, Doctor Son keeps a big secret. She's in a relationship with the daughter of the hospital's owner, Miss Myoui. With more than their relationship at stake, how will the two meet halfway if the only way is to not meet at all?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I will now be reposting my fics here because I will be dropping the other site soon haha :D This is an old fic. Don't mind the plot holes hehe thanksss

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Copyright © 2018 by Jeongyeonasaur  
All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.

NOTE: jeongyeonasaur is now moonbyulasaur.


	2. prologue

**Prologue**

"Create an incision here, vertically," the woman ordered. "Then use the scissors to cut until this part," she pointed just above the stomach.

The nurses scrambled to do what she asked. She was watching as the male nurse created the incision, "Careful. You might damage the veins if you press too hard," she scolded. When the chest part of the patient was open, she stood by the operating table, "Connect the bypass machine.... Needle holder," she held out her hand.

Using the needle holder, she held the damaged vein and cut it with surgical scissors. She cut another vein, this time a healthy one, and connected the two. When she was satisfied and sure that the blocked artery was solved, she proceeded with the surgical suture and then continued to stitch up the whole incision that was made.

"Make sure her vitals are stable. Bring her to the recovery room," went out of the operating room and removed her gloves and mask.

She heard a clap from behind her, "Another successful CABG, babe?" she smiled and hugged the woman.

"I want to sleep, Momo," she groaned, tired of the four hour surgery she just did.

"Let's go to your office. I'll massage your head while you sleep," she was dragged to where her office was located.

"What about your patients?" she asked Momo.

The girl hummed and replied to her, "I finished my rounds an hour before you finished the surgery. All my patients are recovering fast."

When the got inside the Head of the Cardiac Surgery department, Momo pulled her to lie down right away. She yawned and looked at her watch, it was three in the afternoon. She's been awake since seven in the morning, yesterday.

"Sleep, Love," Momo kissed her forehead and played with her hair. A little bit more, she was already in dream land.

—————

She played with her pen, waiting for a certain pulmonologist to appear. When the door opened, she frowned, "What took you so long?"

The doctor chuckled, "I'm late for one minute."

"Still late," she argued. The doctor stood in front of her, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, calm down. I finished my clinic, okay?" she tried to hide her smile but failed. "People think I'm violating rules because you keep on announcing that I should see you."

"What? Is it bad to want time from my busy girl friend?"

"You're busier, Mina," the doctor joked. "I'm practically your employee."

"Hmm... that's true. I do own this hospital," she laughed. "But whatever. Let's go out tomorrow!"

"For dinner, okay? I have clinic the whole day then rounds in the afternoon," the younger girl explained. She played with her tongue, thinking. "And no, you are not cancelling my clinic tomorrow. I know you, Mina."

With a laugh, she nodded. She knows that her girlfriend will really be upset if she uses her power to cancel the younger's clinic schedule tomorrow. Sometimes, she's jealous of her patients because they get to see her all the time.

  
  



	3. happy days

**——Day 51——**

Jeongyeon was walking down the hall, not minding the other doctors and people because she was in a hurry, "Doctor Yoo!" nurse Lee rushed beside her, obviously going to the same place she is headed to.

She was already removing her white coat, "Chief concern of the patient?" she asked. They turned to the right and entered the operating area.

"Stroke caused by arrhythmia, doc," Lee gave her the scrub suit. She changed her clothes immediately.

"We'll perform arrhythmia treatment. And a Catheter ablation. Get everything ready in five minutes," she finished wearing the scrub suit and went to see her team, "Get me two implantable cardioverter defibrillators, we might need a spare. Tell Doctor Kim to get his ass here. I need an anesthesiologist." As soon as her team went to get what they need, she went to the patient and observed his face. She grabbed his file and read it.

_Pierre Kang - 47 years old - history of heart malfunctions_

Jeongyeon nodded to herself. So far, no allergies were included on the file. Safe to say they can operate without thinking about anything.

Momo came and peeked by the door, "Psst. Babe!" she called. Jeongyeon looked and chuckled, she went out of the operating room.

"What's up?" she asked the shorter girl. Momo smiled and hugged her suddenly, "Woah, what's wrong, Momo?"

"I had to tell my patient he can't play again," she sobbed. Jeongyeon felt her heart sank. She knows how hard it is to tell a patient some heart breaking news. Being a physiatrist, Momo's patients were typically athletes. Normally, she'd find a way to see to it that the patient can be back to normal but there are cases when the injury is too much and Momo will have no other choice but to discontinue therapy because it has no use anymore.

She hugged Momo tightly, whispering words to her. She knew that she'll have to go back inside soon but she still had time. She pulled Momo inside the stock room and locked it. Jeongyeon lifted her up against the door, kissing her. Momo wrapped her legs around her, hands making their way to the blonde's hair. "It's not your fault," Jeongyeon said as she bit Momo's neck, leaving a mark.

After their short make out session, Jeongyeon went back to the operating room with a smug grin. She put on her mask and gloves and looked at Nurse Lee, "Doctor Yoo, we're ready." Jeongyeon already knew what to do, she has done the procedure a thousand times before. She knew it like the back of her hand.

She looked at the results of where the blocked artery is located. "Change of plans, team. We'll do a carotid endarterectomy first," She made a small incision on the neck part of the patient. She opened up the carotid artery and cleaned the plague. After that, she proceeded and placed the ICD to monitor the arrhythmia of the patient.

————

"Success," was Chaeyoung's first words as she entered Jeongyeon's office. She was carrying a bag of chips and some coffee, "Hey, 'sup, No Jam Hyung!" she sat down and gave Jeongyeon the food she carried.

The older girl laughed, "What? No blood coughing patients to flirt with?" she joked. Chaeyoung covered her mouth, "Ya!"

"Don't say that! Mina might hear you, she'll believe your words you know," Chaeyoung said and then sulked at a her chair. "I even brought you some food and this is how you repay me?"

"Fine. I won't. Besides, doesn't she know that you won't cheat on her?" Jeongyeon started to eat, still looking at her patient's medical history.

"For once, stop being such a workaholic surgeon," she took the document and placed it somewhere far from the older's reach. "I wonder how Momo keeps up with your workaholic ass," Chaeyoung added.

"What about my ass?" Jeongyeon smirked. "It's still full as ever," she joked. The food Chaeyoung brought was delicious. She mentally noted to ask the younger where she got them.

"You perform at least four surgeries a day! You can practically camp inside the operating room," she laughed at the younger's statement. "Don't laugh! It's true. You two probably don't even have sex anymore!"

Jeongyeon stopped eating. She looked at Chaeyoung and grinned, "Who told you so?" Horror was evident on Chaeyoung's face which made the older doctor laugh. She didn't continue her sentence but thought of the countless times she and Momo made love inside the very hospital. Sometimes inside the stockroom, inside her office, Momo's office, it really depends on where they were.

"Disgusting," Chaeyoung said. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell me about your wonder patient," she asked. Chaeyoung's a known pulmonologist. She's great at what she does. Kids love her, the elderly adores her, even people with the same age often develops a crush on her. But she doesn't budge. She knows her girlfriend will probably stitch her up if she ever tries to cheat.

Chaeyoung smiled softly, "She's recovering from her sleep apnea. Of course with the help of CPAP, but I did recommend her to change her lifestyle to a healthier one. I saw changes in her actually, she's starting to lose weight and soon, she'll be a healthy thirteen year old again." One thing about Chaeyoung, she loves her patients. Jeongyeon met the girl when she was passing by the pulmonary section three years ago, Chaeyoung was happily talking to a little girl who was diagnosed with Lung Cancer. All doctors have given up on the child but not her. Chaeyoung went out of her way to make sure everything was done and that they wouldn't go down without a fight.

A soft knock made them both look at the door. When it opened, Mina and Momo entered. Momo looked like she just finished her rounds and therapy sessions while Mina looked like she was about to buy the whole country.

"Mina, stop frowning," Jeongyeon teased. The auburn haired girl just chuckled and went to sit beside Chaeyoung.

"Hey, hun," Chaeyoung kissed Mina's cheek as a greeting. "I didn't know we'll have a meeting here today," she joked.

Jeongyeon looked up to Momo and smiled, "No serious injuries today, Doctor Hirai?" she teased. Momo rolled her eyes and sat on Jeongyeon's lap then started to eat.

"I haven't eaten since morning. Athletes and idols these days are more prone to injuries. Just earlier, I had to check three idols for bone dislocation. A rehabilitation happened after with an athlete. Seriously, at this rate, they'll all be riding wheelchairs before they even reach forty," Momo ranted while eating. The three girls just listened.

"Daddy wants me to have another marriage interview," Mina suddenly said. Jeongyeon saw Chaeng's expression. It was fear, sadness, and doubt. "Of course I rejected it. I told him I will not marry anyone," the heiress continued. Chaeyoung took a while to compose herself again and smile.

"When will you tell your family that you're dating a girl?" Momo was the one who asked, probably because Jeongyeon was busy looking at Chaeng, mentally talking to her.

"Mommy already knows I'm dating a girl. She just doesn't know who," Mina let out a sigh and looked at her girlfriend, "My family, except Daddy, knows about me being bisexual and having a girlfriend. It's just..." she held Chaeyoung's hand and sighed again.

"It's fine, hun. You can take your time. I'll probably be by the pulmo department, checking out some cool lungs," she joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Mina smiled.

"Well what brought the two of you here?" Jeongyeon finally asked, "I know she's here because she wants some space to sleep on," she pointed at Chaeyoung.

"Food," Momo answered, still eating.

"I heard Chaeyoung was here. I happen to ran into Momo on the way here so we came together," Mina said. Jeongyeon nodded and watched her girlfriend. "Babe, you have crumbs all over your face," she wiped Momo's mouth using her handkerchief.

"Wanna go eat somewhere?" Chaeyoung suddenly asked. The three heads looked at her, "What? We don't have much time to be gathered together. Might as well make the most out of today. Who knows, tomorrow this surgeon might stay inside the operating room the whole day again. And this girl might be stuck with athletes, while my girl will be inside her office, looking for people to fire," she pointed at Jeongyeon then Momo, then finally Mina.

"Fine, my treat," Mina stood up and grabbed her bag. She held Chaeyoung's hand but before exiting the office, they let go. Which was different for Jeongyeon and Momo who proudly held hands while exiting the hospital building.

**——Day 79——**

Momo entered the room only to find a sleeping Jeongyeon with glasses on and a book on her lap. She knew Jeongyeon fell asleep again while reading. She took the book and placed in on the side table, she also removed the blonde's glasses. When she was satisfied, she fixed Jeongyeon's position and made her lie down properly.

The blonde groaned, "Babe? Where have you been?"

"I just got home from the hospital. I have a day off tomorrow," she kissed her forehead and went inside their walk in closet. She grabbed a pair of silk sleepwear and went to take a shower.

It was rare for them to have similar work days off. Well, their days off the actually rare. Normally, they'll spend seven days a week working not because they want to but because their work requires them to. Like Chaeyoung said, they practically live inside the hospital but they do not complain. They wanted the life they have now. After taking a shower, Momo spooned Jeongyeon and slept.

When the morning came, Momo woke up with Jeongyeon sitting beside her, back leaning on the head board. She smiled to herself as she remembers how she met the girl. Back then, around two years ago, Jeongyeon wasn't the head of the Cardio Surgery department, but she was already a skilled surgeon. She often see the girl drinking coffee inside the doctor's lounge, her white coat hanging on one of the chairs. She couldn't describe the curiosity she had to know the doctor but she chose not to approach her.

Until the day came that they had to do a surgery together. One athlete suddenly fainted during a game and broke one of his bones. She saw how Jeongyeon performed the surgery and was amazed by the skills of the woman. After the surgery, which was a success, she knew Jeongyeon wouldn't talk to her again. She expected it already. Compared to a surgeon, her specialty was somewhat lower and she felt insecure. But miracles happen, as they say, two days after the surgery, Jeongyeon sat in front of her and gave her coffee, which also came with a smile from the blonde. The rest is history.

"Babe, you've been staring at me since ten minutes ago," Jeongyeon laughed. "Am I that pretty?"

Momo snuggled closer and nodded, "I missed this." True enough, she missed being able to just sleep in and wake up with Jeongyeon beside her. "Hey, babe?"

"Hmm?" the blonde looked at her, closing the book and removing her glasses.

"Let's dye your hair silver," she said. Jeongyeon looked at her with confusion, "It'll look good on you!" Momo insisted.

The blonde laughed and nodded, "Alright, baby. Whatever you want."

**——Day 80——**

"Minariiiiii," Chaeyoung entered the restaurant's private room with a smile. She saw the love of her life, playing on her phone. She couldn't help but chuckled at Mina's serious expression. Chaeyoung walked silently until she was behind the girl, being playful, she kissed the older's cheek, surprising her.

Mina groaned in annoyance, "I was about to beat my high score!" she whined. Chaeyoung laughed and kissed Mina's hand. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know, love," she smirked. Mina wasn't wearing her normal business attire but rather, a simple cropped top and high waist shorts. It was one of the days when they can freely date out. "Let's eat?"

During their lunch, they talked about the latest games and releases. It's a rule between them that when they are out, they will not talk about their work. They want to enjoy being together and work, despite the reason why they met, actually makes them feel off.

Chaeyoung drove to the other town where Mina's family cannot see them. It was a risk dating the heiress of the top hospitals in the country but it was a risk she's willing to take. "Hey, sorry for hiding us," Mina suddenly spoke, voice sad because of the situation.

"Love, it's okay. I enjoy doing these short trips with you. We get to see places and make memories," she smiled and held Mina's hand. The older girl nodded and intwined their fingers.

They reach the field of cherry blossoms. Chaeyoung couldn't believe the beauty in front of her. No, not the trees, but Mina. She was awed by Mina's presence in front of her. When Mina looked at her, she lost it. She pulled Mina closer and crashed their lips together, making her feel the overwhelming love she has for the girl.

Mina was shocked but she didn't mind. She normally declines public affection but this time, she'll bend. She must admit, she missed Chaeyoung. Yes, they see each other at work but it's hard for her to act normal as if there is nothing between them.

When the kiss ended, they were both panting for air, Chaeyoung kissed her cheek and whispered, "I am so in love with you, Ms. Myoui." She felt her blood rush to her cheeks.

"Ditto, love," she said shyly. They held hands and walked around the field, admiring the trees and of course, each other.


	4. appointments and decisions

**——Day 93——**

"So far, Mr. Kim, your knee is showing incredible recovery speed," Momo smiles at her patient. She checks the X-Ray results and nods. "In four months, you will be starting your therapy, correct?

The young man nods, "Yeah, Doc. I can't wait to get back on court."

"You shouldn't force yourself too much, okay? If it hurts, take some pain killers," she writes the prescription and dosage. "Try not to walk to much even with your crutches. It will strain the other knee." The patient nods and says his thanks. Momo couldn't help but smile too, she feels happy about the recovery of her patient.

She finishes early and decides to walk around the hospital, just to get some air and greet some people. While walking, Momo hears the other nurses talk about her girlfriend.

_"Have you seen Doctor Yoo's hair?"_

_"Yes! I thought she was beautiful before but now she's breathtaking!"_

_"I know right? Doctor Hirai's so damn lucky. She gets to touch that godly doctor."_

Momo laughs to herself. She knew the reactions about Jeongyeon's silver hair ever since the day she went to work with it. She is very much aware of how people admire her girl and she is proud of it.

_They can all drool but only I get to taste._

She turns to the corner and sees Jeongyeon, holding a folder and wearing her white coat. The silver haired beauty is not even aware of how people are looking at her, amazed and jealous. Who wouldn't be? Jeongyeon is smart, rich, beautiful, successful, and totally hot.

"Hey, stranger," she teases the surgeon, taking the folder away from her hands. Jeongyeon looks at her with a playful glare. "Your hair looks amazing. Everyone's talking about you. I'm getting a little jealous," she continues.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Jeongyeon snatches back the folder. "It's been a month and a half, I think, and they still can't stop talking about this hair."

"Because you look good with it!" she touches Jeongyeon's soft hair and smiles.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," the older girl responds. They walk together around the hospital, chatting like friends but also firing random lines to flirt with each other. The day isn't as busy as it usually is so they had time to spare. They arrive at the garden and sat on one of the concrete benches there.

"You don't have any operations, babe?" she asks. Jeongyeon shakes her head.

"I told the residents and other doctors that they should start handling serious operations or else they won't get better," she answers. The younger can only watch her movements as she is still awed by her beauty. "Momo, I'm gonna melt if you continue to stare like that."

"I think I love you," she says. Jeongyeon's eyes disappears, laughing at what Momo just said.

"You think?" she snorts, "Well, I think I love you too," she leans in and kisses Momo's forehead. She's used to that, kissing her girl's forehead when she becomes too cute.

Momo pouts, hiding a smile from her girlfriend. "My patient's doing well."

"That's good news, babe!" she exclaims in delight. Jeongyeon has always been amazed by how Momo treats her patients. Unlike her, the younger's patients are more vocal and hard to understand.

"Doctor Yoo! Emergency!" it was Nurse Lee, rushing to her. They both look and sighed.

"Regretting being a surgeon?" Momo teases. Jeongyeon pinches her cheeks and stands up.

"Never," she faces Nurse Lee, "What now?"

"We need an emergency surgery. Cardiac gunshot injury."

"Is there no other surgeon's available? I'm kinda on an operation leave right now," Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.

"No, Doctor. All the surgeons are either doing a surgery or have their scheduled operations in two hours or so," she looks at Momo who gives her a thumbs up.

"Fine. Get a room ready, I'll be there in a few," nurse Lee runs back inside the hospital, leaving her with Momo.

She turns to her love, "Looks like you have an appointment, Doctor," Momo smiles.

With a laugh, Jeongyeon leans down and kisses her cheeks, "You'll always be my number one appointment, Momo." She then walks to the operating room, changing her into her scrub suit.

_So much for a non operating day._

As soon as she gets inside the OR, she asks, "What's the situation?"

"Deadly, Doctor. The patient lost an enormous amount of blood. His heart is almost failing," the resident doctor tells her.

"Then the only option is an early intervention. Go on, open him up," she grabs her gloves and starts operating. "Was his lungs hit by the bullet?"

"Apparently, yes, doctor."

"Someone call Doctor Son. Tell her I want her inside this operating room. Now," Jeongyeon was serious in finding out where the bullet is and how much did it damaged already. One wrong move and they'll have a dead body in front of them.

Chaeyoung arrived, wearing a scrub suit as well. She stood in front of Jeongyeon and listened as a nurse tells her the situation of the patient. After that she looks at Jeongyeon, "Are you going to repair the lungs or am I gonna do it?"

The silver haired doctor gently extracted the bullet from the pulmonary vein of the patient, "Get a god damn nurse to flip a coin. I call heads," she hisses, stitching up the vein and making sure the bleeding has stopped already.

Jeongyeon won and Chaeyoung was the one who performed the operation. "The injury is way too much for a repair at this point. We need to remove the middle lobe of the lungs," she says. Jeongyeon monitored the heart of the patient, checking if there will be any emergency failures. Chaeyoung successfully removes the lobe and stitches up the lungs, also repairing the other damaged parts along the process. Jeongyeon ordered the other residents to finish up stitching the chest area since most of the life threatening parts are already done.

They exit the room together, tired of their operation. It is still not a success until the patient wakes up so they have yet to celebrate about another life being saved. Nonetheless, it was a relief to know that he didn't die.

**——Day 105——**

"What more do you want, Daddy? I already said that I won't get married," Mina walks out of her dad's office. She is fuming mad. She was set up with a guy because her father told her that he wants to eat lunch with her. She even cancelled lunch with Chae.

She slips inside her car and asks the driver to go to the hospital. Everyone needs a breather, but for Mina, she needs Chaeyoung.

Mina gets out of her car, walking straight inside the hospital corridors, nodding at each employee who greets her. She knew like the back of her hand the way to the pulmonary department.

"Hey there, champ! How you doing this day?" she hears Chaeyoung's voice. She stops and looks inside the room on her left. It was the children's ward. "You're getting healthier and healthier everyday. But you gotta keep drinking your vitamins so that you'll get stronger, okay?" Mina feels her heart swell with so much adoration for Chaeyoung. Seeing her smile fondly at the child whose life is hanging by a thread, fighting beside her patients, praying as a parent, she knew she made the right choice.

"Doctor Son, look!" the child points at her. Chaeyoung turns around and smiles, Mina smiles too.

The younger walks and holds her hand, pulling her inside, "Come here, Minari, meet this little champ right here." She looks at the child with soft eyes, "Kyungsan, meet Mina. You can call her Mina-noona," the boy smiles at her and takes her hand as well. His small hand holding her index and middle finger.

"Noona? Can't I call her princess? She looks like one!"

Mina looks at her clothes, well, clothe because she's wearing a lilac colored knee length dress. Her normal clothing when meeting her family. She was always reminded to be presentable which is exactly why she dresses like she's going to a battle.

The boy pulls Chaeyoung and whispers, loudly, "Doc, she's very pretty."

Chaeyoung chuckles, "I know right?" Mina blushes by Chaeyoung's response. She's used to hearing compliments about her face but when it comes to compliments from Chaeng, she melts. The doctor stands straight and pats the head of the boy, "So, I gotta go now, champ. Make sure to drink what the kind nurses give you, okay?" the boy nods and hugs Chaeyoung's waist.

"Thank you, Doctor Son. When I grow up, I'd like to be like you," Mina's heart swelled again by the words he just said. Then he turns to her, "Mina-noona, when I get older, can you be my wife?" Chaeyoung's eyes widen.

"No!" the doctor objects, shocking both Mina and the boy. She laughs and kisses the child's cheek.

"Of course, Kyungsan. But promise you'll get better first, okay?" Kyungsan nods with his cheeks red. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and pulls her away. Mina continues to laugh, amused that the doctor got jealous of a little boy.

"Ya, stop laughing!" Chaeyoung whines. She stomps her feet and messes her hair, amusing Mina more.

"Love, you're adorable," Mina fixes the younger's hair. "He's just a boy, Chaeng. He won't remember that when he gets older."

"Tss," Chaeyoung pouts.

"Come on, love. You can't be seriously jealous of a boy? He's your patient," Mina reasons out.

The doctor looks at her, smiling, "I don't share what's mine, Mina. Especially if it's you." Her breath hitched, Chaeyoung rarely shows her possessive side but it never fails to surprise Mina when it does.

Looking around, Mina checks if there are people looking at them. When she was sure no one is present, she leans in and kisses Chaeyoung's cheek. "I'll never regret choosing you over and over again," she whispers.

"What?" Chaeyoung asks her, confused of what she just said.

She shakes her head, "Nothing, love. Want to eat lunch even if we're three hours late?" the doctor nods and starts to walk, Mina walks beside her. Both of them stealing glances at each other but of course, still cautious of the people around. Mina bit her lip, frustration building inside her.

_One day, Chaeyoung. One day we'll be walking around this hospital, hand in hand, proud._


	5. tough times

**——Day 108——**

"Have you been taking the maintenance I gave last month?" Jeongyeon asks the old lady. She had no operations schedule and she's on her clinic.

"Yes, Doc," the lady answered. Jeongyeon does not notice how the old lady admired her, she focuses on listening to the heartbeats.

"Looks like you're doing well, Mrs. Ling. Your heart doesn't murmur anymore," she smiles and removes her stethoscope. "Remember not to eat to much food with oil okay? Steamed as much as possible." The old lady leaves and Jeongyeon removes her glasses.

_I wonder what today's meeting is about._

Mina called earlier before she even started her clinic, saying that there will be a meeting for all department heads. Of course, as the head of the Cardio Surgery, she's required to attend. It's all good for her though, Momo and Chaeyoung will be there too as the heads of their own departments.

Another patient came in, Jeongyeon smiles and turns, only to find a little girl accompanied by her mother. "Good morning," she greets.

"Good morning, Doctor. I'm Yuli, and I'm here to have my daughter checked," the mother bows.

"What seems to be the problem," she looks at the little girl and smiles. She's not really fond of children but she can be when she is required to do so.

"She often complains about chest pains," Jeongyeon nods and pats the chair beside her.

"C'mere, Princess, let's see how your cute heart beats," she says. The child smiles at her and sits, obeying what she just said. "Just breathe, okay?" She listens to the child's heart. It sounded normal but there were some soft gasps in between. Jeongyeon removes her stethoscope and smiles at the child. "Mrs. Yuli, there are soft gasps sounds on your daughter's breathing. I am not a pediatrician to actually assess your child. I cannot tell if my diagnosis is true. I suggest you go to the pediatrics department. That way, we can both be sure."

The mother nods at her, "Thank you for your kindness." She calls her daughter and walks out of Jeongyeon's clinic.

"By the way, no need to pay for this consultation. I didn't really do anything."

Jeongyeon stands and gets her folder. She goes out of her clinic and greets the secretaries.

_Time to do my rounds._

——

"I'm sorry. I did everything I could to help," Chaeyoung sadly looks on the floor. Her heart breaks for the family of the woman she just tried to revive. The woman had a late diagnosis and soon, she was found motionless inside their kitchen.

She looks at the teenager in front of her, obviously the eldest of the four children, "So, does that mean we're orphans now?" It breaks her heart to hear the strained voice of the boy.

Chaeyoung nods, "Do you have other relatives you can call to process the papers of your mother?"

The boy shakes his head, "Dad died while on a trip from work. We're the only ones left."

She sighs, "I'll help you process the papers. For now, get your siblings home." She pats the boy and turns to go to her safe place: Mina's office. She gets to the door and knocks, Mina's soft voice responds.

"Hey," Mina stands as she sees Chaeyoung. She notices that the doctor's down, "What's wrong, love?"

Chaeyoung hugs Mina and puts her face down her shoulder, body shaking, "I lost a patient."

"Oh no," she holds Chaeyoung's head and allows her to cry. "I'm sorry to hear that, love."

"I couldn't save her," Chaeyoung cries. Every time a patient dies, she can't help but feel responsible. She knows she could have done something sooner but she didn't know the patient then.

"It's okay, Chaeng. It's okay," Mina sits on the couch, Chaeyoung still clinging to her. "People come and go. Some people go to the other side because it's less painful there."

"Her children," the doctor remembers the four children of her passed on patient. Eighteen, fifteen, ten, and six years old. She knows it will be hard of the young ones to grow up without a mother.

Mina sighs, not knowing what to say. Instead, she kisses Chaeyoung's temple and runs her hand up and down the younger's arm. Calming her down. Twenty minutes passed, Chaeyoung fell asleep after crying. It was also time for the meeting. Mina holds Chaeyoung's hand and kisses it, "Chaeng.."

"Hmm?" Chaeyoung looks at her, half asleep.

"We gotta go to the meeting," she answers with a soft smile. Chaeyoung leans in and kisses her cheek. She smiled. "Feeling better?"

"All because of you," the doctor says.

**——Day 110——**

Momo sees her love with her head down while sitting on the floor outside the operating room. It was already four in the morning and Jeongyeon just lost a patient.

She knew there was a slim chance of survival because the patient was in a weak state already but it was either they try and perform the operation or they watch the patient die. The family chose to risk it and Jeongyeon was the only one who can do the operation. She had done it before and it was a success. But Jeongyeon is only human. If a person is meant to pass on, he will.

Momo places a hand on her shoulder, causing Jeongyeon to look at her, eyes swollen. "Baby, come here," she opens her arms and welcomes the weakened surgeon. Jeongyeon hugs her and cries, "It's not your fault, babe." she whispers as hugs the older girl.

"I tried," Jeongyeon sobs, hugging her tightly. Momo chose to keep quiet and listen to the sobs of her girlfriend. Jeongyeon was always like this when she loses a patient. She feels the weight of the world on her shoulders. That's how every doctor feels, actually.

"Have you talked to the family?" she asks. It was the hardest part. First, you get to see the patient die right in front of you. Second is telling the family that the patient didn't make it. It was more heartbreaking for the doctor than anyone else.

Jeongyeon nods on her neck, "They kept quiet."

"Baby, you know it's not your fault, right? You tried your best. The body gave up, it's not on you anymore," Momo sighs and removes the surgical cap of the girl, revealing her silver hair. She played with it because she knew Jeongyeon would calm down if she did.

A few moments later, Jeongyeon stands straight and wipes her tears. "I'm okay now, babe," she says. "Thanks for always being here."

Momo holds her hand, "Anytime. We're in this together, remember?"

The doctor nods and smiles at her, "I gotta go change my clothes." They both go inside Jeongyeon's office. Momo sits on the couch and Jeongyeon grabs her normal clothes and changes. "Hey, babe?"

"Hmm?" Momo looks up from her phone.

"How's Mother doing?" she asks. Unlike other families, Jeongyeon and Momo are close with each other's family. There were times that Momo's mother would spoil Jeongyeon and vice versa.

The younger girl smiles, "She's doing well. Last night she messaged me to say that she'll be traveling to Shibuya and shop."

"That's good," she replies, finishing up wearing her button down polo. "When will she visit? I miss her already."

Momo stands and hugs Jeongyeon from the back, "Soon. But for now, let's go home. I'm sleepy."

They get inside the elevator and reach the parking lot. Momo finds Jeongyeon's Lexus right away. That's another thing about Jeongyeon, she invests on cars. They currently have three cars, a Range Rover, a Lexus, and Momo's favorite, a BMW convertible. They slip inside the car, Momo didn't have to ask because for the three years that they have been together, Jeongyeon always opens the door for her. She found it sweet.

On their way home, Momo felt hungry. She looks at Jeongyeon and pouts, "What is it, Momo?" the older girl laughs.

"I'm hungry," she holds her tummy and pats it. Jeongyeon turns the car around and makes their way to the nearest fast food with drive thru. "Let's go to our secret place to eat after."

Momo ordered five burgers, two large fries, and three chicken nuggets. She also added two large colas and two ice creams. Jeongyeon was just laughing while paying for their bill. They reach the cliff where they shared a lot of memories together. Jeongyeon parks the car backwards, opening the trunk. They get out of their seats and sit on the back part, covering themselves with the blanket they always bring.

"It's been a while since we had time to go here, huh?" Jeongyeon says while eating their ordered fries. She looks at Momo and bursts laughing, "Babe, what the hell?"

Momo had food inside her mouth, she even had some crumbs on the outside. Jeongyeon was laughing and wiping her girl's face at the same time.

"Seriously, you're like a baby sometimes," she says with a smile. Momo swallows her food and grins at her.

"I'm your baby, right?"

The surgeon nods, "Of course. You're my only baby."

The brunette chuckles and leans her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder, "We'll always be like this, right? We can fight but we won't break up, right?"

"What makes you even think that I'll even let you go?" she asks. "Momo, the moment you accepted my offer to be my girlfriend, you're in it for the rest of your life."

Momo laughs, "I know, baby. I know."

"Oh, before I forget," Jeongyeon grabs her bag from the backseat and brings out a small box, "I wanted to give this for our fourth anniversary but we might not have time."

"What's that?"

Jeongyeon opens the box and reveals two silver rings with an electrocardiogram engraving. Momo gasps, "I know we talked about getting married and we will. But I wanted to have this," she takes out a ring and shows it to Momo. "I secretly recorded us saying 'I love you' to each other and had it engraved."

The younger doctor tears up, "I don't know what to say..." she gives her hand to Jeongyeon.

"You can start by saying 'Oh Jeongyeon you're so sweet! I don't know what I'll do without you! You're too —" she gets cut off with Momo's mouth covering hers. Before she could even respond, Momo ends the kiss.

"You talk too much," the younger laughs. When Jeongyeon finishes wearing Momo's ring. "It's beautiful, Jeong."

Momo gets the other ring and places it on Jeongyeon's ring finger. Both of them smiling from ear to ear. "You're my wife now," Jeongyeon says. The younger grins and nods.

"Always."


	6. it has come

**——Day 123——**

"Get an operating room ready! God damn it, move!" Jeongyeon's riding the stretcher from the ambulance, applying pressure on the man's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. She's covering for the ER surgeon today because of some personal matters that happened. And of course, timing is great because an ambulance arrived with a man bleeding to death because of stab wounds.

They reach the operating room and some residents automatically puts the patient on anesthesia and life support. Jeongyeon changes her clothes during that time. She's frantic. No initial tests had been done, all she knows is that the man was trying to stop a fight in a bar that he owns.

_Five stab wounds. Penetrated chest trauma._

The results of the tests come in instantly. Jeongyeon stands and listens, "Five penetrations. Four are not fatal. The other one damaged the right atrium."

"Open him up," she orders. The nurses and other residents look at her, "What? I said open him up. Didn't you hear me?"

"But Doctor Yoo, if we remove the object, he'll bleed to death."

"I know that, dumbass. Did I say remove it? I only said to open him up!" the doctors scrammed to open the patient's chest. They didn't have enough time to spare, they have to stop the bleeding and repair the damaged tissues.

Jeongyeon burned the sides of the non fatal wounds and repaired the tissues. She personally left the most complicated to be dealt with last. When everything else is safe. After a few sutures here and there, she takes a deep breath and gently removes the knife from the wound.

_Who the hell stabbed you like this, Mr. Park?_

"Get an open chest defibrillator," she tells her assistants. "Set it to 10 J," as soon as she removes the knife, the patient flat lines, "Now!" the resident shocks the patient, still flat line. "15 J, quick!"

After the 15J shock, the patient's heart beat returned but it was faint. Jeongyeon quickly repairs and sutures the damaged tissues of the atrium. After that, she lets out a deep breath, "You guys finish this. Make sure to stabilize her heart beat and then move her to the recovery room. I'll talk to the family," she goes out of the OR and removes her mask.

A girl was pacing back and forth while holding her head when she exits the room. Jeongyeon calls her attention, "Family of Mr. Park?" The girl turns her head and comes up to her.

"I'm his daughter, Jihyo," Jeongyeon nods. "How's my dad?"

"He's getting stable. We already fixed whatever is needed to be fixed. It all depends now on how strong his will to live is," she motions them to sit down. "There might be complication in breathing but that's normal. He's lucky that only one wound is fatal. But he cannot work anymore."

Jihyo nods, "It's okay. I think I can manage."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Jeongyeon cautiously says. It's like the girl would collapse anytime.

"Uhh.. Doc, I don't mean to be pushy but..." Jihyo looks down and sobs. "Can I get a hug? I'm just happy that my dad is alive right now."

She didn't have to ask twice. Jeongyeon pulls her into a hug and pats her back, "Your dad is a fighter. He'll be okay."

Jihyo cries. She doesn't mind though. She knows how hard it must have been for the girl to see her father get stabbed and sent to the hospital. Jeongyeon continues to pat the girl's back, trying to calm the girl. When Jihyo finally did, she let go of the hug. "Thanks, Doc," she wipes her tears.

The doctor smiles, "I'll update you about your dad's room. He'll be in the ICU for a while." She stands, turns around, and meets Momo's eyes. "Hey," she smiles.

"Hey," Momo approaches, enveloping her into a hug, "I heard you saved a life."

"I did," Jeongyeon says as she hugs the other doctor. "Oh I want you to meet the patient's daughter," she turns and motions to Jihyo. "Babe, meet Jihyo. She's the daughter of Mr. Park. Jihyo, meet Momo, she's my wife."

Momo blushes with what Jeongyeon said. She's still not used to the silver haired doctor calling her 'wife' but she loves it.

Jihyo stands and smiles, "Nice to meet you!" she extends her hand. Momo gladly shakes it, "You look really good together!"

"Thanks," Jeongyeon snakes her arm around Momo's wait. "She's also a doctor!"

"I can tell, Doctor Yoo. She's wearing a white coat," Jihyo chuckles. Momo laughs too while Jeongyeon scratches her head.

**——Day 130——**

"Mina! Mina! Mina!!!" Chaeyoung barges into Mina's office with a bright smile. Mina almost screams in shock.

"Jesus Christ, Chaeyoung. What?" she puts down her tea and looks at the doctor.

"I have three days off two weeks from now!" she bounces happily around the office.

"I know, love," Mina laughs. "I'm the one who approved it."

"Does that mean we can finally go to Jeju?" the doctors walks until she was in front of her, behind Mina's desk.

"Why do you think I approved it?" the older grins. Chaeyoung pulls her to stand so she can sit and make Mina sit on her lap. "What if someone comes in?" the rich heiress whispers.

"No one can. I locked it," Chaeyoung pulls her into a lip lock. Mina responds immediately.

A soft moan escapes and older's mouth when Chaeyoung grips her inner thigh, "C-Chae.."

"I've missed you," the younger kissed her harder. Making her sigh in satisfaction. It's been weeks since they last had a date. Being a doctor and running a hospital is hard so they make sure to sneak in little kisses every once in a while.

Chaeyoung stands and puts Mina on top of the desk. Placing herself in between the older's legs. Mina's hands weaved on the doctor's hair, pulling her closer. Chaeyoung's kisses get rough, tracing down the older's neck and biting her. Marking her. Mina tilts her head to the side, allowing Chaeyoung to have more access to her fair neck, the doctor grins and leaves love marks on her. Her hand starts to make its way downwards when they hear a knock.

"Ms. Myoui, your father is here," the secretary informs. Chaeyoung and Mina automatically parts, wiping their lips and fixing their clothes.

Chaeyoung fixes her hair and slaps Mina's butt, "I'll see you later at your condo, love," she whispers and walks to the door. Mina was flustered but most of all, frustrated. She hates being disturbed when she's enjoying herself. Especially when she's enjoying herself with Chaeng.

The door opens and Chaeyoung bows, "Good day, Mr. Myoui."

"Ah, Doctor Son. Good day to you," Mina's father enters the office. "Mina, I heard a pediatrician files a resignation letter?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm now looking for another one to replace Doctor Jung," Mina says with a sigh. Chaeyoung winks at her and exits the room with a playful grin.

**——Day 134——**

Time passes like a blink of an eye. When working in a hospital, time flies. Everything is a rush. Everything is fast paced.

"Doctor Hirai?" Momo snaps back to reality when her secretary calls her. "Your three o'clock is here," she nods. A fair skinned woman enters her clinic.

The woman bows, "Good afternoon, Doctor," she sits in front of Momo. "I've been having a lot of neck pains recently."

The doctor stands and touches the neck of the patient, "Have you been doing some exercises that may have caused some strain, Ms...?"

"Dahyun. My name's Dahyun," the patient responds. "I'm an aspiring idol... so I kinda have this dance."

"What dance?" Dahyun blushes when Momo asks. Momo chuckles and urges the girl to show her.

She stands, preparing herself, "It's called the Eagle dance," Dahyun suddenly did an action with her head and arms. Momo laughs.

"Okay, okay," she stops the girl. "I know why your neck hurts.," she prescribes an exercise and forbids Dahyun from doing that act for two weeks.

"What? Why?" Dahyun tries to reason out.

"If you don't, you'll have whiplash. You want that?" Momo likes it when she's treated as a friend instead of a doctor.

Dahyun nods and sighs, "Okay then. Thanks, Doc! You're pretty cool."

Momo smiles and turns to her computer as soon as Dahyun leaves. She gets her book and starts reading about the latest muscle complications, as to educate her. It was almost three in the afternoon when a nurse barged into the room, surprising her.

"Doctor Hirai! You need to see this," there was a certain fear that crept in her. She stood up and followed the nurse, her hands shaking for some unknown. "She fainted without any physical and environmental reason at the airport. Initial results show that there is nothing wrong with the brain. But Doctor Hirai... her heart is failing."

She does not understand why the nurse is talking to her. She's no cardiologist. She turns to the bed and suddenly, her tears fall, "M-Mother.." she grabs the patient's hand and cries, "Mother.." it was her mother and her mother's heart is failing.

_Don't leave me yet, Mother._


	7. eighty-twenty

**——Day 134——**

She runs in a rush across all the floors and hallways. All she knows is that she needs to get to the emergency room. She doesn't mind the four floor difference and runs like her life depends on it. She must see Momo.

The white painted emergency room door opens, every person is startled. Jeongyeon scans the room, her heart erratic with the news she heard. Amidst the noise and busy atmosphere of the room, her world stops as she meets the eyes of the center of her universe.

"Momo," she reaches out her arms and catches the sobbing girl. She hugs her tightly, not caring about her reputation as a strict doctor. All that matters for her is Momo.

"Baby, do something," Momo cries on her neck. For once, Jeongyeon is lost. She does not know what to do. "Don't let Mother leave me too, Jeong. Do something!" her girlfriend, or who she'd rather call wife, wailed.

"I will, baby. Stop crying," she caresses the younger's hair with her right hand while her left supports the weight of Momo. "Doctor Kim, run all tests on Mrs. Hirai. Any test. Cardio, pulmo, CT-Scan. Every damned thing."

Jeongyeon orders the staff to transfer Momo's mother to a suite and then she takes Momo out to the garden. The girl hasn't raised her head since she hugged Jeongyeon. The concern of the surgeon rises.

"Babe, you've got to talk to me. I need to know you're okay before I leave to check the results," she raises Momo's chin. "Stop crying, my Momo."

"I can't lose her, Jeongyeon. She's my only family left. I can't lose mother too," tears continuously fall from her eyes.

"I'll do everything I can, baby. But please, stop crying. We don't know anything yet," she kisses the forehead of Momo and hugs her, "I'll do everything and anything, babe."

That night, Momo did not leave the hospital. Jeongyeon had to go home, pick up stuff, and then drive back to the hospital. She made sure that Chaeyoung will be with Momo while she was gone.

"Doctor Yoo," a head peeks inside their room. Jeongyeon stands and exits, she stands in front of Doctor Kim, "It's bad, Doc. We haven't had this case before. Apparently it's a rare case of enlargement and weakening of the heart. It's a terminal case."

"No!" Jeongyeon hissed. "I performed a surgery about that before. We need a heart donor."

**——Day 137——**

Three days. It has passed and Momo is already in an indefinite leave. Mina approved of it, knowing that Momo wouldn't be able to work properly.

Jeongyeon, on the other hand, had been cancelling all surgeries because she's focusing on finding a donor for Momo's mother. Things are in chaos for the whole hospital. Jeongyeon was stricter and more irritable, Momo was always crying, and then Mina had fired three people in three days while Chaeyoung had been on and off the hospital because of some personal reasons.

"Doctor Yoo?" Nurse Lee peeks.

"I told you that I won't accept any surgeries!" the surgeon growled and slammed her desk. Papers and photographs of different heart sizes and age were scattered already on the table and on the floor.

The nurse closes the door immediately and leaves Jeongyeon alone. The doctor hasn't slept for two days already. She's practically being fueled by coffee and different energy drinks.

_I need to find a way around this._

Jeongyeon grabs her cardiology book, the biggest she owns. Different colored sticky notes popping from different pages. She opens the book and reads another cause of the illness. To be honest, it was a dead case. The only way to be able to survive is through a heart transplant and it will take them no less than a month and a half to find one. Even then, the patient already has a weak body. It's an eighty-twenty chance.

A knock happens to return the surgeon back to reality. "Come in," she sighs and puts down her book.

Momo's head peeks, "Babe?" Without any words, Jeongyeon stands and hugs her girl, "Take a break, Jeong."

She shakes her head, "I can't. I need to find a way to help Mother."

"I know but I don't want you to get sick too," Momo says softly. "You can rest. I heard you haven't taken any breakfast? It's already three in the afternoon, baby. You need to eat."

Jeongyeon nods, surrendering to the younger's words. She has to admit, she feels tired, drained mostly. Her skin resting against Momo makes her feel all the tiredness she ignored for the past days. "Can I nap?"

Momo chuckles and plays with her hair, "Of course, baby. Go to sleep. I'll be here."

**——Day 144——**

"Where are you?" Mina was growing tired if Chaeyoung's excuses. She's been getting ignored for the past week and she's not having it.

"I'm on the way there, love. Sorry for being late," the older rolls her eyes.

"You better make sure you're not cheating on me, Son Chaeyoung. I may not be a doctor but I'll do a surgery on you," she threatens. Chaeyoung just laughs and ends the call with three magical words.

A knock disturbs her growing madness, "Ms. Myoui?"

"What?"

"You dad is here," her assistant opens the door and her dad enters.

"Mina," Mr. Myoui says. "Why don't you marry?"

The girl sighs and closes her eyes, "Daddy, we've been over this. I won't. I'm not interested."

"Why not? Are you not interested in Korean men? Do you want me to find you Chinese suitors? European?"

"I like my life right now, Dad. I don't want to ruin it by marrying," she stands and hugs her father. "Trust me, Daddy. I'll handle myself."

As soon as her father leaves, Mina slumps down her chair and closes her eyes. If only she could tell her father about her relationship with Chaeyoung. Things would be different. Things would be easy.

"Where's the drop dead gorgeous love of my life?" Chaeyoung greets when she enters. Mina automatically smiles, "What's up, gorgeous?" the younger girl kisses her forehead and smiles back.

"I've missed you, Chae," she hugs.

"I know, love. Sorry for being busy," Chaeyoung fishes out a small box from her white coat. "I've got something for you."

"What's that?" Mina looks up at Chaeyoung.

"I kinda had it made which is why I've been gone for days time," the doctor opened the box and it revealed a round shaped white gold necklace with the moon engraved on the middle. "Can you stand, love?"

Mina stands and looks at the necklace, "It's beautiful," she whispers. She got surprised when Chaeyoung opened the necklace, turns out, it's a locket and inside is a picture of their first date, which was taken by Jeongyeon, under the stars. And on the other side of the locket, a poem made by Chaeyoung is engraved too.

_Under the same sky, same moon, same light._   
_It is you I will be with, every day, every night._

Her tears fell. Mina cannot fathom what she did in her previous life to deserve someone as good as Chaeyoung. She hugs the doctor as she sobs, "Hey, why are you crying?" the younger asks.

"I'm just happy. I'm happy to be with you. Even if I hide us and this relationship is something we cannot tell the world yet, I'm happy because it's you," Mina manages to say in between sobs. Chaeyoung chuckles and holds her face between her hands.

"Mina, a relationship is between two people. There's no need to tell the world," the doctor smiles and hugs her. "Now, let's put this around that pretty neck of yours. I'm sure it'll look beautiful."

**——Day 159——**

"We found a donor!" Chaeyoung barges inside Jeongyeon's office with a smile. "We found a heart donor for Mrs. Hirai!"

"Are you serious?" Jeongyeon stands and wears her coat, following Chaeyoung to the organs office.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" the younger doctor scoffs.

They enter the office and ask, "Is it true?"

"Yes, Doctor Yoo. A person named Kim Seok Lee died accidentally yesterday and he signed a contract saying that his heart is to be donated if ever he passes on," the attendant smiles at her. Jeongyeon smiles and rushes out the office, running to where Momo is.

She reaches the room of Mrs. Hirai, "Baby!" Momo is surprised by her voice, "We found a donor!"

"Really?" she stands and hugs the silver haired doctor. "I'm so happy, babe."

"I know," Jeongyeon kisses her forehead, "Now we need Mother to get strong enough for a surgery and it'll happen right away."

"Jeongyeon, Momo," they turn to Mrs. Hirai who was watching them.

"Mother!" Momo holds her mother's hand and places it on her face, "Did you hear that? We found a donor."

"I know, my child. But can you leave me and Jeongyeon for a while?" her daughter smiles and nods, kissing her mother's forehead and Jeongyeon's cheek before exiting the room.

"Mother," Jeongyeon sits on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me the chances," Mrs. Hirai holds the doctor's hand. "Tell me as a doctor and not as a daughter."

Her tears began to fall, "It's an eighty-twenty chance. Your body's far too weak to withstand such an operation, Mother." Jeongyeon cries.

Mrs. Hirai touches her face, "You're the daughter I never thought I needed, Jeongyeon. Do you want me to go on with the surgery?"

"I know the best doctor in the city. I can tell him to do the operation."

The old lady shakes her head, "If I ever go under that surgery, I'd want you to be my doctor."

The silver haired girl shakes her head too, "I can't. Mother, you know I don't want to operate on my loved ones."

"Do it for me, child. For Momo too," Jeongyeon closes her eyes. "Consider it my wish." The doctor continues to cry but she slowly nods her head, "You did well, Jeongyeon. You've taken care of Momo and me for the past years. You'll do well."

Jeongyeon wipes her tears and smiles at Mrs. Hirai, "I'll do my best, Mother. But first, you need to regain your strength. I want you at least eighty percent strong when we do the surgery, okay?"

The old woman nods. For some reason, Jeongyeon felt like things will change after that.


	8. crash

**——Day 183——**

The sound of the IV drops fill the room. For the past days, the main focus of Jeongyeon and Momo is to get Mrs. Hirai back on shape. Even just enough to go through the operation. The couple watch as the old lady sleeps.

"You sure you can do it?" Momo breaks the silence. The older girl sighs and plays with their interlocked fingers, "I know you have doubts about the operation, babe."

"I do, Momo," she looks at Momo's eyes and sighs again, "I have so much doubt right now. I don't know if I can do that surgery again."

"You got promoted because you did that surgery three years ago, Jeongyeon. I'm sure you can do it again," the younger girl kisses her cheek but that did not falter the dread Jeongyeon is carrying.

"It's a risk, babe. The risk percentage is far greater than the success," the surgeon looks at the sleeping elderly in front of them. "I don't want to make a mistake."

Momo hugs her, "You'll do well, babe. I believe in you. Have more confidence."

"I'm just scared, you know. What if... Momo, what if she.." Jeongyeon closes her eyes, stopping her tears.

"Babe, you're the best surgeon in the country right now. You've saved countless of lives and you will save Mother too," the younger girl whispers.

Jeongyeon stares at Mrs. Hirai, silently praying for the success of the operation. She hopes for the best although the chances are slim. She hopes that Momo can be her source of strength during that time.

**——Day 187——**

Jeongyeon stands on top of the building, breathing carefully, trying to find peace. She feels something wrong and she can't seem to get it off her head.

Ten-thirty in the evening and there is nothing but the sound of the wind. Her eyes are closed and she holds on to the railing of the rooftop.

_What should I do?_

She takes a deep breath. If only she can ask someone else to do the operation. But she can't. She must do it. She's the only doctor who can. She knows the risks of a heart transplant. A success can alter the personality of the patient depending on the personality of the donor.

_What if Mother's donor is a criminal?_

Jeongyeon has millions of thoughts. Questions that have no answer. Questions she cannot find answers to.

"You're in outer space," she opens her eyes and see Chaeyoung beside her, smiling.

"I didn't hear you," the surgeon says. She sits on the ground and looks at the city lights. "What's up?"

Chaeyoung clicks her tongue, a habit she developed when she's having a problem. The young doctor pulls out a cigar and lights it, "Got caught."

A piece of cigarette is passed to Jeongyeon. She lights it up and inhales the toxic chemicals from the stick, "Momo will kill me if she sees me smoking again," she chuckles.

"We're both in a fucked up situation, No Jam Hyung," the shorter girl laughs in between puffs. "I wish it's different though."

Jeongyeon nods, the cigar between her lips, "I wish of it too. But we can't escape reality, right?" She is given a can of beer, courtesy of Chaeyoung. "You know we're doctors right? We don't like these," she teases as she opens the alcoholic beverage.

"We've been breaking health rules since we were studying. It's the irony of being a doctor," the younger doctor answers. "What did you find?"

The surgeon hums, "There's a complication in Mother's heart too. The transplant must take place right away."

"How soon is 'right away' exactly?"

She drinks the beer and empties the can, "As in within ten days," she says while looking down.

"Damn. Must be hard, huh?" Chaeyoung pats the older's shoulder, somehow reassuring her.

Jeongyeon laughs dryly, "I feel like shit, actually. The success rate is way beneath low and Momo still believes I can make a miracle happen."

"We're doctors, Unnie. We're not Gods," the pulmonologist says.

"I know, Chaeng," she puffs once more and throws the cigarette butt, "I wish I can do miracles."

The two doctors remain quiet, enjoying the silence between them. It's been a while since the two had beer and smoked. Their girlfriends did not like the idea of vices and of course, being the smitten people that they are, they follow whatever the two Japanese girls want.

Chaeyoung stands and starts to walk towards the entrance of the building, "You know, Unnie, I have less than ten days too. Or hell will come."

**——Day 198——**

The atmosphere between the two is tensed. They are in the middle of a heated argument. One is trying to explain things in a thorough manner while the other refuses to listen and closes her mind.

"You're just chickening out!" Momo shouts. They are inside Jeongyeon's office which is why she knows she can be as loud as she can. The office is soundproof.

Jeongyeon sits on her chair and runs her fingers through her hair in frustration, "How the hell will I chicken out? I'm telling you this as a doctor, babe."

"Well I'm talking to you as a family of the patient. You better damn succeed, I swear Jeongyeon," the younger doctor says. The surgeon looks at her with pleading eyes. They've been arguing for two hours tops. Jeongyeon is already tired.

"I just want you to know the reality of the risk we're taking, Momo. You, of all people, should know that. I can only do so much but it will all depend on Mother's body and will," she looks away and secretly wipes her tear. It's one of the things she loves but hates about Momo. The girl is stubborn as hell. When she believes in something, she'll believe in it until proven otherwise. Pretty much like what's happening now.

Momo notices Jeongyeon's weakened state and tears. She softens and walks up to the surgeon, lifting her chin using her fingers, "I'm sorry, okay? I just believe that you can do it so I don't want to even think otherwise," she explains. Jeongyeon nods and looks away again. She sighs then hugs the older, playing with her silver colored strands, "I know you won't fail me."

Jeongyeon looks at her and tears up, "I don't want to."

—

Chaeyoung lies beside her sleeping girlfriend. They just had their date and nothing could get any perfect than their time together. She stares at Mina's bare back and traces the marks she had left. She notices a few bruises on her arms and smiles. Mina is insatiable in bed. Funny but true. No matter how soft Mina looks on the outside, that's how harsh she is in bed. Although in general, Mina is indeed soft.

The older girl unconsciously turns around and faces Chaeyoung. Still asleep, she snuggles closer and fits herself between the doctor's arms. Chaeyoung smiles and showers Mina's face with soft kisses, carefully not waking her up.

Mina stirs and mumbles, "Chae..." the doctor looks right away. "Love you."

Realizing that Mina is asleep, Chaeyoung smiles, "I love you too, love. And I will always do."

**——Day 200——**

Jeongyeon paces back and forth outside the operating room. She's nervous as hell and she can't seem to stop her heart from beating too fast. She turns at the sound of the hospital bed approaching her. The doctor turns around and meets the eyes of Mrs. Hirai.

The old lady stops the person pushing her and continues to stare at Jeongyeon, "Child," she calls.

The doctor walks closer and holds the old lady's hand, "I'm here, Mother. Please be strong."

"J-Jeongyeon," Mrs. Hirai says, "You'll always be a blessing to our family, okay? I'll never regret agreeing to you being with Momo." She nods and kisses the hand of the old lady.

They enter the operating room. The anesthesiologist already put Mrs. Hirai to sleep. Jeongyeon takes a deep breath and looks at Chaeyoung in front of her. The two doctors nod at each other.

The operation begins.

Jeongyeon creates an incision from below the Adam's apple and just above the navel of the patient. Her hands are shaking so Chaeyoung had to hold her hand to stop, "Calm down, Doctor Yoo, she says softly. The surgeon nods and continues. She cuts the breastbone in the middle and then asking her assistants to put the bypass machine. She takes a breather while waiting for the blood to be diverted. The doctor closes her eyes and looks away for a while.

_Concentrate, Jeongyeon!_

She bites her lip and continues. "Doctor Yoo, we need to hurry. Vitals are slowly decreasing." Jeongyeon's eyes widens. She looks at Chaeyoung who nods at her to encourage her to continue. With fear and shaking hands, the surgeon removes the weakened heart and replaces it with the donated one. She slowly and carefully reconnects the blood vessels of the old heart to the new one.

When she is sure that there are no leaks, she turns to her assistant surgeon, "Start the shocking. Put small voltages first. We can't make any mistakes," she says in a shaky voice. The doctor watches with a nervous heart as they wait for the heart to remain a consistent pace.

As soon as the heart starts to beat normally, Jeongyeon asks for smalls wires and begins to rejoin the breastbone. Her breathing becomes uneven as she feels the surgery coming to an end. She incision is stitched up and the rest of the team takes care of putting the bandage. Jeongyeon steps away and lets out a heavy breath, Chaeyoung stands beside her.

"Unnie, you did it," the pulmonologist says. Jeongyeon was about to smile when they hear a flat tone from the machine monitoring the heart. She quickly shoves some resident doctors away and checks the vital signs of the patient.

"What the hell is happening?" she touches the wound gently, with shaking hands, and feels the heart. "The heart is not beating!"

"Doctor Yoo, the heart stopped beating as soon as we placed the bandage!" her assistant answers.

"Get the god damn defibrillator!" she removes her gloves and grabs the handles of the revival machine. "150 Charge," as she hears the word 'clear', she shocks the patient. They all look at the monitor but still, not heartbeat. "200 charge!" they continue and try to revive until Jeongyeon says, "1500 charge!"

"But Doc, we can't charge that high!"

"I don't care! Fucking charge it!" her tears start to fall. The other doctors do not follow. They know the law. The patient is long gone now. "What are you waiting for! Charge!"

She feels two arms wrap around her from behind, she notice her body trembling and tears are falling uncontrollably. "Unnie, it's over.."

Jeongyeon falls on the floor, holding her head and crying uncontrollably. Her hands covered with blood because she removed her gloves earlier. Chaeyoung holds her as she cries, also crying for the loss of their almost mother.

" _Hirai *****, age 84, time of death, eleven twenty three PM. Cause of death, heart failure,_ " her assistant surgeon declares.

The surgeon felt her world crashing. Everything is not in place. Everything is a mess. And she failed to save the mother of the love of her life.


	9. calamity

**——Day 201——**

"Our deepest condolences," a friend of Momo says with a bow. She bows back and tries to smile, something she fails to do. She looks at the furthest seat of the funeral home and sees Jeongyeon with her head down and hands clasped together.

"How is she?" Mina asks beside her. The three doctors, including Chaeyoung, are given a week off work. To mourn for Mrs. Hirai's death.

Momo shakes her head, "She's trying."

They both look at the grieving doctor. She hasn't slept a wink since the operation last night. Chaeyoung had to ask help from other people to carry Jeongyeon out of the operating room because she passed out due to too much crying.

The Japanese doctor is not sure how to interact with Jeongyeon anymore. She sees her and she is reminded of her Mother's death. If only Jeongyeon hadn't failed then her mother would still be alive right now, recovering. But no, of all operations, Jeongyeon had to fail this one. Momo feels furious and disappointment. They haven't talked. Momo refuses to talk. She doesn't even want to see Jeongyeon. She's too hurt to be even in front of the person who caused her mother's life.

Momo looks away, entertaining the other guests.

—

"Unnie," Chaeyoung sits beside Jeongyeon. She receives no response. She holds the older's hand and holds it tightly, "It's not your fault, Jeongyeon-unnie."

The silver haired woman sobs, "It is." She covers her eyes with her hands and cries harder. She blames herself for everything. If she made sure that the heart was okay before stitching the patient up, then this wouldn't have happened. She blames her lack of skills.

_It's my fault. Everything is my fault._

Chaeyoung sighs and sits beside the crying doctor. She feels bad for what happened but she knows that it's nothing compared to what Jeongyeon is feeling. Her mother-in-law died in front of her and she's the one taking the blame because of her lack of judgement, which is actually not true because Chaeyoung saw it herself. The heart was stable before the stitching and it failed when they were done. No one expected that.

The shorter doctor drives Jeongyeon home, of course with Momo's permission. Chaeyoung actually feels a little annoyed at Momo because of all people, she should know how it is with the medical world. Patients die and patients live. It's up to the patient if the will is strong enough. Maybe Mrs. Hirai's death is for the better. But it's unfair for Jeongyeon to take all the blame. Momo was the one who pushed the operation.

_This is complicated than normal._

Jeongyeon is placed on their bed and covered with a blanket. Chaeyoung pulls out her phone and calls Mina. "Hey, Love. I just tucked in Jeongyeon-unnie."

"That's good. Is she okay?" the girl answers with concern.

"She blames herself. Momo isn't helping either. She shouldn't ignore Jeongyeon-unnie. Especially now that she thinks everything is her fault."

"I know, love. I understand your side. But Momo..." Mina sighs. "Momo doesn't want to even see Jeongyeon now. She's mad and hurt that her mother died."

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see Jeongyeon?! That's insane!" Chaeyoung exclaimed. She walks out of the room, rambling and ranting to Mina about how Momo is being unfair. Not knowing that Jeongyeon is awake.

—

Mina sits beside Momo and holds her hand, "Momoring, you two need to talk."

Momo shakes her head, "I don't want to. Every time I see her, I see the person responsible for my mother's death. I love her but I'm also mad."

"I know where you're coming from but don't you think that maybe, just maybe, Jeongyeon is having it rougher because she also lost a mother," Mina says. Momo sighs and shakes her head again.

_Ahh so stubborn!_

"This wouldn't have happened if she succeeded the operation," the raven haired girl says.

"She didn't want to fail. You know that. She loved your mother as her own," the younger answers.

"Well her love for Mother failed me. Failed us," Momo stands and walks out, leaving Mina in a shocked state.

A few minutes later, Chaeyoung arrives with a cup of coffee. She gives it to Mina who sighs, "What's wrong, love?"

Mina leans her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder, "I tried talking to Momo about Jeongyeon. She's so stubborn! It's frustrating!"

The doctor sighs, "I wish I can do something for Jeongyeon-unnie. At this rate, she did not only lost a mother but also her girlfriend."

The couple sighs in defeat. "I won't lose you, right?" Mina suddenly asks, making Chaeyoung freeze, "So?"

"The same moon and light, remember?" the younger says and holds her hand. Mina couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips.

**——Day 203——**

It's the day of the burial and Momo can't stop crying. Beside her is Jeongyeon who is quietly watching with a blank sullen expression. Mina is on Momo's other side while Chaeyoung is beside the older doctor. People have come and they are also mourning for the lost of the girls. It's a known fact that Mrs. Hirai loved her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend so much.

"Mother," Momo weeps. Jeongyeon places a hand on her shoulder but she flinches and turns to lean on Mina instead. The simple action hurt Jeongyeon. She sighs and looks at the lowering coffin.

_Mother, I think you took Momo's love for me with you._

Jeongyeon wipes her tears and remains her cold face. It breaks her heart to hear Momo's sobs and know that she's the one who caused her so much pain. If only she could exchange places with Mrs. Hirai, then maybe Momo would be happy. Maybe Momo will still be the Momo who loves her and accepts her whole heartedly.

_I want to exchange places with you._

—

The drive back home is torture for the silver haired doctor. Momo is sitting on the passenger seat but acts like she doesn't exist. The silence is deafening and it's killing Jeongyeon from the inside. She tries to hold Momo's hand but the younger removes her hand right away and looks out the window. Jeongyeon had to hold in a sob.

As soon as they arrive home, Momo gets out and goes straight to their room. Jeongyeon slowly follows, making sure that every door is locked and everything is in place. She enters their room and sees Momo lying down, head on a pillow. She's sure that the younger is crying. She sits on the edge of the bed and touches Momo's shoulder.

"M-Momo," she says. Momo slaps her hand away. "I'm sorry."

The younger looks at her with furious eyes, "Sorry?! You killed my mother and you're telling me you're sorry?!" Momo sits and hits Jeongyeon with her fists. The latter did not even shield herself. She gets hit by Momo and she doesn't bother. She deserves it. She killed her girlfriend's mother.

"I'm sorry," is all she can say. She feels the pain of the hits she keeps getting from Momo but what the younger said next killed her.

"I hate you. I hate you, Jeongyeon. I wish I never loved you."

The doctor stares at her girlfriend and smiles sadly, "I deserve that."

"You don't deserve my love. You killed my mother," Momo says like acid. "I wish we never met. I wish you never existed in my life."

Jeongyeon holds back her tears and nods, "I'm sorry."

"Your sorry will not bring my mother back to life," the younger girl lies down, face on the pillow and cries herself to sleep.

When she is sure that Momo is asleep, Jeongyeon packs some of her stuff. She made it to a point not to make any noise. As soon as she finishes packing, she writes a short note for her love and leaves everything. She left her wallet, her credit cards, even her cars.

**——Day 204——**

Momo wakes up feeling a little better. She notices that Jeongyeon is nowhere to be seen. She sighs and stands up. She's relieved not to see Jeongyeon because it'll just bring back memories of her mother.

She goes to the kitchen and makes a cup of tea. Momo finds it weird not to have breakfast prepared because usually, Jeongyeon will cook breakfast for her and then leave for work. She shrugs.

_Maybe she went to the hospital already._

Momo spends the whole day watching food movies and random reruns of series she missed while working. When dinner time arrived, she cooks instant ramen and goes to watch until her eyes give up on her.

**——Day 205——**

Jeongyeon is yet to be seen by Momo. The latter is getting better, feeling relieved that she is not getting reminded by her mother's death.

She goes out, using one of their cars, to the mall and shops. She never had this much time to herself. She feels herself getting okay but somehow, something's missing. Momo enters a jewelry shop and looks for necklaces and bracelets, "Miss, can I see this design?" she points at one of the necklaces. It is a heart designed pendant with a star engraved on the middle.

"For your husband, Ma'am?"

Momo is taken aback by the saleslady's question. She slowly shakes her head and corrects, "Wife."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ma'am. But here," the lady brings out the necklace and shows it to Momo.

_Jeongyeon will love this._

Momo's smile fades as she remembers that she's not really okay with Jeongyeon right now. The girl caused her mother's death. "Never mind, Miss. I'll go back next time." She leaves the shop and continues to look at the newest fashion trends.

Feeling hungry, Momo enters a pizza house and orders two slices of all meat and cheese. She eats quietly and drinks her soda. Her eyes darted to the ring Jeongyeon gave. Her heart ached by the memory of Jeongyeon with her. Had she wished that it were another surgeon who failed her mother's operation. But no, it had to be Jeongyeon. Her heart cannot accept the idea. She feels broken that the person she promised to spend the rest of her life with is the same person who killed her mother.

After shopping and eating, Momo goes home. With all the walking she had done plus carrying the stuff she bought, she immediately fell asleep after shower.

**——Day 206——**

Life goes back to normal for the physiatrist. She takes a bath and drives to the hospital, ready for work. As soon as she enters the building, Nurse Lee approaches her, "Doctor Hirai, Miss Myoui said she'd like to see you asap."

Confused, she goes to Mina's office. She didn't bother knocking because that's how they are with each other, "What's wrong?"

Mina turns around and looks at her, "How's Jeongyeon doing?"

"What? She's here, working," Momo sits on a chair and looks at Mina. "What do you mean?"

"Momo," the girl says softly. "Jeongyeon filed an immediate resignation. She hasn't gone here since you two went on leave for the funeral." Mina slides the resignation letter of Jeongyeon.

"What?" Momo grabs and reads the letter. "She didn't even tell me!"

"I thought you knew because she's not responding to any of my messages." Mina looks away, "In a span of three days, I lost my two top doctors. One of which is my best friend. The other is my girlfriend."

"She's not at home," the doctor whispers. Momo stands and rushes to the exit. Her heart is beating as if there's a tragedy about to happen.

She doesn't bother parking properly and immediately gets out of the car. She enters the house and calls, "Jeongyeon-ah?" she walks to the kitchen, the garden, the guest room. And when she reaches their room, her hands starts to tremble, "Jeongyeon? Are you here?"

Silence answers her question. She sits on the couch inside their room and sees the note Jeongyeon had left for her. Her tears fall unconsciously after reading it.

_Jeongyeon... left?_


	10. parallel lines

**——Day 936——**

"You're doing great, Ms. Kwon!" she cheers her patient who is walking for the first time in three months. "Keep a steady pace. You're almost there."

The patient reaches the goal destination and looks at Momo with a content smile, "Thank you, Doctor Hirai."

Momo smiled and pats the patient, "You're always welcome, Ms. Kwon. You know I'll be happy to help."

Ms. Kwon is escorted back to her room and Momo sits on her leather chair. It has been a long day for her and she can't seem to find peace.

_I haven't had peace in years._

A knock disturbs her thoughts. "Come in," she says. A certain long black hair and bunny teeth appears.

"What's up, Doc?" the girl jokes. Momo laughs and stands up to open the door properly.

"Doctor Im. How nice of you to drop by my clinic," she motions the doctor to sit. "How are the kids?"

"Still noisy as ever. But at the same time, cute!" Nayeon is a pediatrician. She arrived five months ago. During that time, the two of them had become close together with Mina. "By the way, Momo."

She sits again and looks at Nayeon, bored, "What?"

"There's a new bar downtown. We should check it out," the pediatrician says.

Momo shakes her head, "You know I don't like bars."

"But I heard the bartenders are really hot! And they give free drinks to first timers!" Nayeon insists. "I'll ask Mina to come too! Come on! You've been in drought season ever since your lovey dovey wifey left!"

The younger doctor glares, "Shut up."

"See! You need to unwind, Momo. You gotta go out there and see the options and choices you have," Nayeon stands and pats Momo's head. "I know you've been feeling blue but trust me. When did I ever fail you?" The doctor leaves and closes the door and Momo? She's just sighing repeatedly.

She looks at the frame on top of her table and smiles sadly, "Where are you?" It is a picture of her and Jeongyeon together, the older girl was kissing her hand on the picture and Momo was smiling at the short haired girl.

—

Mina reads the contract over and over again but nothing seems to make sense for her. She's in a board meeting with the other heads but she can't concentrate.

"Which is exactly why our stocks are decreasing," she looks at the person reporting and listens. "Our reputation as the best surgical hospital decreased since Doctor Yoo and Doctor Son left without any trace."

_Doctor Son.. Son Chaeyoung..._

The heiress sighs and puts her hands down, "Doctors, I'm not feeling well. Can we postpone this meeting until the end of the week?"

"Of course, Miss Myoui. Do you need any check up?" one doctor asks. She humbly declines and smiles.

Upon returning to her office, she finds Nayeon eating her chips, "What do you want now?"

The pediatrician smiles, "Bar. Later. No saying no."

"Doctor Im, you know I don't go to bars. It's disgusting there," she sits and sighs.

"You and Momo will get old and have wrinkles with all the work you've been doing. Live a little you uptight bitch," Nayeon laughs. Mina sighs and nods. "Yes! I'll see you both at nine, okay?" The older doctor skips out of the office.

Mina reads the report given to her. She stares at the name of the girl who disappeared without a trace. Unconsciously, her hand travels and holds the pendant on her neck, "Chaeyoung, come back."

**——Night Time——**

The party is almost at full swing when the three doctors arrived. Momo observes the crowd and frowns. She leans to whisper to Mina, "I don't like this."

Mina looks at the older Japanese girl and nods, "I feel extra weird right now." They follow Nayeon to one of the booths and settle there.

"If you want free drinks, you can go to the bar and tell your names. They'll know right away if you're new or not," Nayeon walks to the dance floor and starts to lose herself. Disappearing from the sight of the two girls.

—

"So, you wanna get out of here?" the girl asks her. Jeongyeon chuckles and plays with the ring on her finger.

"My wife wouldn't be too fond of the idea," she says, giving the drink the girl ordered.

"Your non-existent wife?" she snorts.

Jeongyeon grins and licks her lip. "She exists," she looks up, she sees the girl of her dreams, the love of her life sitting on one of the VIP booths of the bar. She panics.

"I gotta go, lady. Nice talking to ya," she removes her apron and ran to the kitchen. She smacks Chaeyoung's head, "We gotta blast! Momo's here."

"What? So? It's Momo. She can see me," Chaeyoung continues to try and mix aesthetic drinks.

"She's with Mina, dumbass!" the two of them stare at each other and then scramble to get their bags and exit the bar, not minding if they won't have a job to go back to tomorrow.

—

"Want a drink?" Mina asks. The older doctor nods and follows her to the bar. "Excuse me?"

The woman turns around, "Yes?" Momo stares at the woman who also recognizes her, "Momo-ssi?"

"Jihyo-ssi?" the round eyed lady smiles and chuckles nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh," Jihyo scratches her head, "I kinda own this bar."

"Really! That's great!" Momo motions to Mina and continues, "This is Mina, my best friend."

Jihyo offers her hand, "Park Jihyo. Nice to meet you," she smiles. Mina smiles back and shakes the bartender's hand.

"What brings you girls here?" she looks at the backdoor and returns her eyes on Momo. She notices the necklace Mina is wearing and smiles.

"We were dragged here by our friend. Now she's somewhere on the dance floor," Mina answers. She is offered a drink made by Jihyo. The drink is pink while Momo's is blue.

"What's this?" Momo asks.

"Mermaid Lemonade. Our main barista made that. While for you, Miss Mina," she turns to the younger girl, "Is a Blackberry Mojito. Made by our second barista."

The two ladies drink and smile, "This is good! Your bartender is good at what he does!" Momo exclaims.

Jihyo laughs, "Our bartenders are females. But yes, they're good in mixing stuff. Especially calculating drinks and dosages." She gives a knowing smile.

"Oh! Where are they?" Mina asks.

"Something came up and they had to leave for today," she answers and talks with the girls all night.

The round eyed lady smiles to herself.

_This will be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this fic's old but i do want to still see your comments uwu


	11. inevitable

**——Night 936——**

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung didn't actually leave. No, they couldn't. Jihyo messaged Jeongyeon as soon as the left the building.

**From: Lady Boss**   
**I'll get my ass back inside or else two girls will find you.**

The two former doctors sneak back inside the bar and stay inside the CCTV office. The older girl grabs her phone and texts Jihyo.

**To: Lady Boss**   
**CCTV room. Don't say a word. I'll kill you.**

She sees Jihyo read the message and laughs. Her eyes darts back to Momo. It has been two years since she last saw the girl and still, nothing can compare to the beauty of her love. Momo's hair is now black and cut into a bob. She lost a little weight but she still glows like she's made of the finest materials on earth. It's like she's a goddess who descended from the heavens above. Jeongyeon unconsciously touches the monitor. She zooms in to Momo's laughing expression and sighs.

_I miss you everyday, babe._

Chaeyoung notices the older's expression and looks at Mina too. Had she never forgotten how it felt to look at that Japanese woman. Her pale skin and mole on her nose, which Chaeyoung likes to kiss. And gummy smile Mina makes. The sound of her laugh. She bites her lip and clicks her tongue. If only she had fought for what they had. Maybe they would still be happy now. But no, she had no choice. The only choice was to leave. The younger looks away and fights her tears.

The night continues and the two bartenders already threw out five men in total. Three of which went to talk to Momo and the two talked to Mina. Jihyo knows very well but she chose not to react. The round eyed girl shakes her head with the sight of the four girls' situation. Things are not complicated, it is them who complicated everything.

Jeongyeon feels the need to pee so she excuses herself and goes to the comfort room. She bumps into someone by the entrance, "Oh, sorry," she says and picks up the girl's phone.

"It's fine. I'm also a little dizzy," Jeongyeon looks at the dark brown haired girl and notices her bunny teeth.

"You okay? Do you need help?" she asks. The girl shakes her head but holds on to the wall. Jeongyeon takes it as a sign that she indeed needs help.

The bartender holds the girls waist and leads her to a chair, "Thanks. Sorry for disturbing you."

Jeongyeon chuckles, "It's fine, Ms....?"

"Nayeon. Im Nayeon," the girl called Nayeon looks at her. "You look oddly familiar. Have we met?"

"No. I believe we haven't and this is our first time meeting," Jeongyeon removes her jacket and places it on the girl. "Should I call your friends? Or are you alone? You shouldn't go home on your own though."

Nayeon waves her hand, "I'm with my two friends. Can you just call them please?"

"Sure. What are their names?"

"Momo and Mina," her smile fades. "They're by the bar talking to an old acquaintance," Nayeon continues with her eyes closed.

The bartender shakes her head and calls one of the bouncers, "Yes, Ms. Jeo—" Jeongyeon covers the bouncer's mouth.

"Go to the bar, tell the two girls who are talking to Jihyo that their friend is passed out in here. Don't tell them who ordered you, okay?" the bouncer nods and follows her.

Jeongyeon hides inside the stockroom and keeps a close watch on Nayeon. The two Japanese girls arrive. "Nayeonnie, what did you do this time?" She hears Momo's voice. Jeongyeon's heart swelled in pain as she remembers how Momo used to call her that way. In that same tone.

Nayeon is carried by the two girls and they leave the building. Jeongyeon goes out of the stockroom and lets out a heavy sigh. "You suck," she hears Jihyo from behind.

"Shut up," she says. The younger girl laughs and tosses her an apron.

"Get back to work. They won't be back," Jihyo leaves her. The bartender shakes her head and goes back to the bar.

—

"Ya, Im Nayeon, why the hell are you drunk like that?" Mina scolds from the passenger seat. Nayeon is currently mumbling sentences they cannot comprehend.

"I wonder who helped her though," Momo says while driving. "Mina, can you remove her jacket? She looks like she's feeling hot," she continues. Nayeon was struggling to remove the jacket and when Mina finally takes it off, Momo steps on the break.

"Jesus Christ! Momo, what the hell?!" the younger shouts. Momo looks at Mina with wide eyes, "What?!"

She grabs the jacket and smells it, "I know this smell."

"You're creepy!"

"No. It must be a coincidence. But Mina, this is her perfume. I know it," Momo holds the jacket close to her. "Nayeon, who helped you? What's the name of the guy?"

Nayeon looks at her with sleepy eyes, "I don't know the name but I saw the hair. It's pink."

The doctor sighs and drives again. She's probably dreaming but she feels like it's Jeongyeon. The jacket smells like Jeongyeon. And it hurts.

**——Day 939——**

Momo ran out of food and she's been craving for ramen. Which is exactly the reason why at five in the morning, she's on her way to the convenience store who sells the best instant ramen. She's wearing her tracksuit and her house keys are inside her pocket.

She enters the convenience store and went to the ramen section. She picks up some gummies and other snacks too and then goes straight to the counter.

The doctor is oblivious that Jeongyeon is inside the same convenience store too. Like Momo, she bought the same ramen and took some bottled juice. Jeongyeon goes to the counter and pays. Her eye glasses slipping down, she adjusts it as she gets her wallet from her pocket. She gives the exact amount and smiles at the cashier, "Thanks!" She says and exits.

Momo's head turns as she hears the voice. She knows the voice very well and it's almost like breathing to recognize that voice. She goes to the counter but she finds no one. She did notice a figure wearing a black hoodie walking towards the exit.

"Miss, who said 'thanks' just now?" she asks the cashier. The girl looks at her with a confused expression but answers anyway.

"It was a girl wearing a black hoodie. She just left," Momo rushes to the exit, leaving the stuff she was about to buy. As soon as she gets out, she looks left and right but no one is there.

_Was it really Jeongyeon?_

She returns inside and pays for the stuff and then goes home with a heavy heart. It's been two years but still, no Jeongyeon has returned home. But she knows it's her fault. She had hurt the girl and she doesn't know how to correct her mistakes.

—

Mina is currently on the way to the hospital. But of course, she is in the middle of a traffic jam. Apparently, some truck and taxi crashed into each other, causing the traffic.

She looks out the car window and sighs. Working used to be fun until Chaeyoung left. No reasons, no explanation, no anything. The girl just vanished the same time Jeongyeon did. Of course, Mina knows that the two are together. But where? She doesn't know. She has no clue because all of Chaeyoung's belongings are still inside her house and the house is being paid automatically by the bank. The doctor only brought some clothes and cash but the cards? She left them. There was no way to trace the two doctors.

_Why are they smart like that?_

Mina notices a familiar body walking. She feels her world come into a halt.

_Chaeyoung!_

She unlocks the door and steps out of the car, not minding her driver calling. Her stilettos clicking on the concrete pavement of the city grounds as she runs after her girlfriend. Yes, still girlfriend. Because for her, they never broke up.

"Chaeyoung!" she shouts. She sees the girl about to wear a motorcycle helmet. She calls again, "Son Chaeyoung!" this time, Chaeyoung hears her. Their eyes meet, the younger's eyes widen in surprise. Mina runs but the former doctor starts the engine of the motor and speeds away from the heiress.

Mina stops at where the motor was parked. She looks at Chaeyoung's disappearing form and cries. She couldn't accept that Chaeyoung is here. Around the city. It's been two years. The girl's hair is longer now. Her face more mature than the last time they were together. But why did she run? Mina does not understand.

"Miss Myoui," her driver calls. The car is beside her now, waiting for her. She wipes her tears and gets inside.

_Why are you running away, Chae?_

**——Day 942——**

Nayeon taps her foot on the ground, waiting for Momo to finish up her last patient. The younger doctor promised her a friendly date in that new restaurant beside the bar they went to days ago.

As soon as the patient leaves, the pediatrician gets inside Momo's receiving room and says, "Faster, Momo! I'm hungry already!"

Momo chuckles, "Okay okay. I'm done. Come on." They go to the parking and ride Momo's Range Rover and drive away.

"How come you never use your Lexus?" Nayeon asks innocently. Momo coughs and clears her throat.

"I don't want to," she answers.

"Well if you're not gonna use it, might as well sell it. You have three cars and you only use two," the older doctor turns up the radio. LANY's Current Location is playing. Momo holds the steering wheel tighter.

_Don't make me look stupid_   
_For waiting just to lose ya_   
_Love me, can you prove it_

"I can't sell it," she whispers. That Lexus is Jeongyeon's favorite car. The reason why she's not using it because that's the car they used during the funeral and it makes her remember the hurtful things she said to her love.

_I need my current location_   
_To be your current location fly back to me_   
_I need my current location_   
_To be your current location fly back to me_   
_Fly back to me_

Momo snaps and turns off the radio, startling Nayeon, "Geez, what's your problem?"

"I don't like the song," she answers coldly.

"You could have just turned it to a different station, you know," Nayeon turns it on again and changed the station. They quietly travel to the restaurant. Momo is still thinking about the things she said to Jeongyeon. She can't forgive herself. It took her months to realize that Jeongyeon wasn't at fault. She found her mother's letter and that's when she realized that she messed up.

She even hired a private investigator but she had no luck. It's like Jeongyeon ceased to exist. Something she had said to the surgeon before.

They arrive in the restaurant beside Jihyo's bar. She looks at the establishment. Momo feels a certain pull towards it but she gets distracted by Nayeon who pulls her.

"Come on!" they sit beside the window and a menu is given to them. Momo orders limed pork delight and Nayeon orders nitrogen pasta. "So, did you see the person who helped me?"

Momo shakes her head, "Not really. All I know is that the person gave you the jacket."

"Speaking of jacket, I washed it and I kinda plan to return it to her," Nayeon smiles shyly.

_Her..._

"You don't even know where to find the person," she counters. There's something about Nayeon's smile that she doesn't like.

"I know she's one of the bartenders. I remember her pink hair. She had deep eyes and a pointed nose. Not to mention full lips," a blush creeps on the older's face. Momo rolls her eyes.

Their food arrives and the two doctors chat about the random-est things they can talk about. Momo drinks her iced tea and looks at the window. Her eyes meet a familiar pair. She stops and stares.

_Jeongyeon._

She can't be mistaken. The girl is wearing a black hoodie and is covered by a mask. Only her eyes can be seen but she knows. It's impossible not to know. She longs for those eyes. The same eyes she stares into every night for the past three years before she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Momo stands, not breaking eye contact with the girl. Jeongyeon's eyes holds the same loving gaze she had two years ago. Her eyes did not change. Momo is sure, the person is indeed Jeongyeon. She goes out of the restaurant, not hearing Nayeon's voice. Across the street, Jeongyeon stands and stares at her. Although Momo is not entirely sure, she knows it's Jeongyeon. The way her heart beats rapidly and how it longs to be with the doctor again, she knows in her heart.

A truck passes between them, breaking their eye contact. And then, Jeongyeon is gone. Momo looks around but no signs of the girl. She feels a hand grab her arm, "What in the world are you doing, Momo?" Nayeon's mad voice asks.

"I saw her," Momo whispers. The older doctor sees the tears falling from the physiatrist's eyes. "I saw her, Nayeon." The long haired girl couldn't do anything but hug Momo as she cries.

_Baby.. come back to me. Please._


	12. magnetic pull

**——Day 948——**

Five minutes before seven and Chaeyoung is on the way back to their small apartment to prepare for work. She just finished jogging, something she does to keep her body healthy. She can't possibly go to the gym now because she will be traced by Mina or Momo. The two former doctors know that the girls hired a private investigator to look for them but they bribed the investigator to tell that they aren't around. It cost them around one thousand dollars. Good thing they both brought enough money to survive for a year.

She enters their small apartment just by the border of the city. It's relatively low quality compared to their pads and three floors house but they have to accept that it'll be their new life now. It's better for both Momo and Mina if they aren't part of their lives.

Chaeyoung puts her mp3 player on the table and walks to her room but she halts as she hears Jeongyeon's voice.

"No! No! I'm sorry! No! Don't go!" her eyes widen and she enters the older's room right away. She sees Jeongyeon squirming and tearing up with her eyes closed.

_I thought this ended already?_

She approaches the pink haired bartender and holds her shoulder, "Unnie!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault!" Jeongyeon continues to shout. Chaeyoung had to shake her harder. As soon as the older opens her eyes, she tries to catch her breath.

"Unnie, it's alright," she hugs the crying older girl. "It's alright, Jeongyeon-unnie. It's just a dream."

Jeongyeon's body is shaking in fear. The nightmares had returned. The nightmare where Mrs. Hirai blames her for failing and Momo keeps telling her to just disappear. It started two months after they left and Chaeyoung didn't find out until Jeongyeon collapsed because she refused to sleep. The doctor was awake for four days straight, drinking coffee to keep her from sleeping.

"It's my fault," Jeongyeon whispers. The younger holds her tighter, trying to stop the pink haired girl's sobs and shaking.

When Jeongyeon finally calmed down, Chaeyoung breaks away from the hug and asks, "Unnie, did you see Momo-unnie?"

The older sighs, "Yes." She knows Momo saw her. They stared at each other for quite a while and she also saw the girl she helped with Momo. They look like good friends which made Jeongyeon smile because there's finally someone who will accompany Momo aside from Mina.

"You know what the doctor told you, Unnie. You can't be around Momo-unnie anymore," Chaeyoung says. She fixes Jeongyeon's hair and stands, "I saw Mina a few days ago. I think we should be more careful. The world is finally chasing us."

Jeongyeon nods and gets out of bed, "Thanks, Chaeng," she pats the younger's head and goes out of the room.

Chaeyoung did not say anything. She knows that deep inside, Jeongyeon will still look at Momo. Will still watch over Momo and make sure she's not in trouble. It's been like that for two years and Jeongyeon still hasn't learned her lesson.

They get inside the bar and start to fix the things needed for their work. Working as bartenders, they've gone used to the approaches of both males and females. For Chaeyoung, she finds it amusing to see males try to hit on Jeongyeon when in reality, Jeongyeon attracts more females than them. The girls are way more amusing though, they keep on advancing on the pink haired girl and not believing that the girl's married (although she's really not but she claims to be).

Ten o'clock and the party is on full swing. Jeongyeon mixes drinks while Chaeyoung tries to create more unique drinks that are aesthetically pleasing but also with a kick of alcohol. The challenge is to make something that will not really taste like alcohol but will have the effect as if one took a shot of an alcohol with eighty percent volume.

A girl sits by the bar, Jeongyeon remembers her as Momo's friend. She smiles at the bartender, "Hi!"

Jeongyeon smiles back and continues to mix, "Hey. What's up?"

"I wanna say thanks for helping me the other night," Nayeon flips her hair and gets her bag. "I washed your jacket by the way."

"You didn't have to," she receives the jacket and chuckles. "I have tons," Jeongyeon remembers the times Momo wears her jackets. The idea makes her grin in delight. Momo's bare legs and body hidden under her clothes, the mere idea makes her heart flutter.

The doctor notices Jeongyeon's smile and blushes, "So I don't have to return it?"

"Sure. You can have it," the bartender gives the jacket. "So, tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?" The special interest on the girl is because she wants to hear stories about Momo. Stories she didn't hear nor witnessed.

"I'm a doctor. Pediatrician to be exact," the bunny looking girl says with a giggle.

"Any friends?" Jeongyeon gives a drink with a smirk playing on her lips. "It's on the house," she says.

Nayeon tucks her hair behind her ear and looks away, "I have two friends. Momo and Mina. Momo's a physiatrist while Mina's the daughter of the owner."

"Interesting," Jeongyeon rests her chin on her hand and stares at Nayeon, "Tell me more, Nayeon."

The way the bartender said her name sent shivers down her spine. A certain thrill crept its way to the her system. The girl is unbelievably attractive, Nayeon has to admit. She never questioned her sexuality but she is right now. She questions why she's attracted to the pink haired woman staring at her right now. The woman's full lips, pointed nose, and her dark mysterious eyes clouded with emotions she cannot decipher. All of which Nayeon is getting attracted to more and more per second.

She continues to tell her stories about work. Most of which involves Mina and Momo. She'll steal glances on the bartender and blush because her full attention is on her. There are times when she'll notice the pink haired girl licking her lips or biting it. Nayeon can't stop her heart from beating erratically.

Around two, the bartender leans away and tells her, "Last call, Nayeon. Is there anything you want?"

Nayeon blinks and smiles shyly, "Your name."

Jeongyeon smirks, "No can do, lady. I don't give my name to my customers."

"But why?"

The pink haired girl shakes her head. She can't possibly reveal her name to Momo's friend. Not now when the world is making their paths cross again, "I'd rather be a mysterious human." Jeongyeon smirks and leaves the bar.

The doctor decides to go home with a smile on her face. For hours, she and that woman had been talking. She feels extra giddy, it's like she's a high student who has a crush on someone. One thing is for sure, Nayeon wants to see the woman more.

**——Day 949——**

"I want someone!" Nayeon announces as she enters Mina's office. Momo is there too. The two Japanese girls look at her.

"Since when did you want someone?" Mina asks, drinking her coffee.

"Now. Well, last night. I went to the bar and returned the jacket I got from the bartender," Nayeon sits and hits Momo. "Oh my God, she's so perfect. I want to marry her!"

"Marry? You don't even have an idea who that person is," Momo replies. She doesn't believe in what Nayeon says. She believes that it's just an infatuation.

"I know it!" she holds her cheeks and continues, "She looked at me last night with so much interest. I saw how her eyes glowed every time I tell her stories about the three of us!"

"You're hopeless," the heiress shakes her head and reads some papers. "You two go to work now. I need to work."

The two doctors go out, leaving their 'boss' to do her work. Momo goes to her clinic where her current patient is waiting, "Ms. Dahyun, I see your neck brace is removed."

"Yes! Finally. My girlfriend is not that pleased with my brace," the pale woman laughs. The doctor smiles and checks the girl's neck.

"You never mentioned a girlfriend," she says, striking a conversation. Dahyun frowns as she presses the base of her neck. "No more eagle dance, Ms. Kim. Do you understand me?"

Dahyun laughs loudly, "Okay, Doc. I get it. But yeah, my girl's a doctor too but she's home based."

"Oh? What kind of doctor?" Momo sits and writes the diagnosis of her patient.

"She's a psychiatrist! Wait.. was it psychologist? It starts with P!" the doctor laughs and explains the difference. A psychiatrist can give prescriptions of drugs to take while psychologists rely on therapies and more on behavioral adjustments.

Dahyun leaves and Momo continues on with her daily life as a doctor. She smiles to herself and touches her ring finger where the ring Jeongyeon gave is placed.

—

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are walking around the city, far from the hospital, to find some place to eat. They're tired of the same old instant ramen and fried dumplings they cook. They are in need of a new taste.

"So, Mina saw you?" Jeongyeon asks. The younger nods and puts on her hood. It's a cold day for them because the temperature reached negative one already.

"We stared at each other before I sped off using my motor," the former pulmonologist says. They sigh and look at the pavement.

"Momo saw me," the pink haired blurts out. Chaeyoung stops and stares at her with wide eyes. "I know, I didn't talk to her. I left right away."

"But where?"

"The restaurant beside the bar. I was gonna eat there but as soon as I saw Momo, I didn't enter. I stayed on the other side of the road," she explains.

"Unnie..."

Jeongyeon shakes her head and waves her hand, "No, Chaeng. I will not approach her again. I know my limits."

"Pretty doctor will seriously strangle you," the younger one says. Jeongyeon laughs and puts her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulder. "Don't you miss our old lives, Jeong-unnie?"

The older sighs and looks up the sky, "I miss it every day," she says. Truth to be honest, Jeongyeon misses waking up next to Momo everyday. Holding the younger doctor's hand and everything.

"I miss Mina too. But we need to make decisions that will be best for them," the two bartenders sit in a secluded booth of the restaurant and order some food. "By the way, who's the girl you were talking to last night?"

"Ahh, that girl is a doctor and a friend of Momo," Jeongyeon smiles as she says Momo's name. Chaeyoung just smirked to herself.

_Whipped._

"And?"

"Her name's Nayeon. I talked to her last night and she told me stories about Momo and Mina," the younger's ears perk at the name of her ex.

"What did she tell you?" she asks. The two best friends continue on talking about the stories Nayeon had told Jeongyeon. Stories about their girls. Stories they missed. Stories they didn't witness.

**——Day 952——**

A normal day for Jeongyeon because she's on her gray hoodie and jeans, on the way to the supermarket to buy some cold cuts for her and Chaeyoung.

Inside the supermarket, she pushes a cart and listens to some bop music through her newly bought iPod. Of course, all their expenses are paid in cash because they can't use credit cards. The pink haired bartender grabs some pork loin, beef cuts and everything they can possibly fry or steam.

Along the oats section, she stops. She sees Momo giggling with Mina. Jeongyeon utters a curse, she turns around and goes to the snack section instead. Good thing she's wearing a mask and her gray hoodie is covering almost every part of her face. But she knows better, she knows Momo will recognize her. Hell, the girl can even recognize her voice even if she'll only say one syllable.

While in a daze, she is tapped by someone, "Excuse me, are you going to buy those?" It was Mina. She doesn't respond so Mina continues, "Because if you're not, we'll take it. That's my friend's favorite snack."

_Damn you, fate!_

Jeongyeon is lost for words. She can't speak because Mina will know it's her. So, she did the impossible. She gestured that she's deaf and did some random hand gestures while looking down.

_I fucking look stupid!_

Mina gets the idea and smiles, "Oh! You're deaf! Okay. Okay," the Japanese girl says. "Momo-chan! Can you talk to this person? You do sign language right?"

"Eh? Mina where are you?" Momo answers from the section beside them. She hears the voice approaching them. Jeongyeon shoves the snack into the shelf and escapes. Almost. Because as soon as she turns, her cart hits Momo's. "Oh my god. Are you okay? I'm sorry!" the doctor says.

_Really? Really, world?!_

Jeongyeon bows continuously and looks down, not making eye contact. She pulls her cart and rushes away from the two Japanese ladies. She goes to the furthest counter to pay for her bill.

Feeling drained, she carries the paper bags and goes out of the grocery but to her luck, Momo and Mina just finished too. The physiatrist's phone drops as she carries the bags of their bought items. Mina is already way ahead of the doctor to be able to notice them. Jeongyeon, being the ever gentle and kind person that she is, picks it up and taps Momo.

"Oh, you're the person earlier. Why?" Jeongyeon looks down, barely seeing anything. She hands out the phone, "My phone! I must have dropped it. Thanks!" Momo gets her phone from Jeongyeon's hands, their skin touching each other. A certain bolt strikes them both, Momo is surprised.

Jeongyeon walks away from the confused Momo but she utters a soft, "You're welcome."

When Momo realizes who the person is, she turns around but Jeongyeon is long gone. The doctor curses to herself and looks at her hand. Some things just don't change. The spark between them didn't fade, if possible, it got stronger. Momo bites her lip and smiles.

_I'll see you again soon, babe._


	13. five pairs of eyes

**——Night 953——**

Jeongyeon is currently mixing up some drinks and serving it to customers. Her minds drifts back to the time at the grocery. It is such her luck to actually be at the same place with her best friend and her love. She hasn't told Chaeyoung. She knows that the younger will scold her and she doesn't want that. Jeongyeon likes seeing Momo. Even if she can't be with her, she likes it when their paths cross or even when she gets to look at the younger doctor from afar.

"Hey there!" a voice calls her attention. Jeongyeon looks and finds Nayeon sitting on one of the stool chairs, smiling at her.

_Ahh.. she's here again._

"What's up, Nayeon?" Jeongyeon smirks. She wipes her hands on a towel and stands in front of the doctor.

"I was bored so I went here," the doctor says. She nods and pulls out some vodka and cranberry juice.

"Any stories to tell?" she asks while pouring some vodka in the mixing glass. She adds some cranberry juice and ice then started shaking it. "I'm intrigued by your stories about your friends."

Nayeon smiles and tucks her hair, "Really?"

Jeongyeon pours the mixed drink and slides it in front of the doctor, "So, what did Momo do this time?"

And so Nayeon starts to tell her stories about how Momo makes her crack. She notices the bartender smiling at her and chuckling. She can't help but feel like she's floating on air. When she ran out of stories to tell, the pink haired girl gave her another drink, "Tell me... why aren't your friends coming here?"

Nayeon is taken by surprise, "Do you want to meet them?" she asks.

The girl shakes her head, "I was just curious because you always come here on your own." Jeongyeon is pretty much okay with Momo not coming to the bar. She's content with hearing stories from the people around her.

The doctor nods, "Momo likes to stay at home or bury herself with work. While Mina... she's looking for her ex."

"Ex?" Jeongyeon gives another drink. This time, it's whiskey with chocolate and caramel.

"Yeah. Her ex left without a word and she wants answers. She's been waiting but I told her not to. There are thousands of guys waiting for her to say yes to marriage but she just doesn't want to," Nayeon explains. The bartender nods and doesn't say a word. "How about you? You have friends?"

"Yeah. I have two. The owner of this bar and the other bartender. She's in the kitchen, trying out new mixes while I man this bar."

"Why did you choose to become a bartender?" she asks.

Jeongyeon smiles, thinking about how Momo doesn't like bars, "It's the safest place to stay. And to be away from the hospital."

"Oh? You hate hospitals?" Nayeon asks for another drink which the bartender gives.

"Not hate.. more of, bad memories," she licks her lips and looks at the doctor's eyes. "I'd rather not go to a hospital for that."

Nayeon blushes and looks away. Jeongyeon proceeds to make drinks for other customers while the doctor observes her. The bartender moves with confidence as she mixes some drinks and smiles at her customers. Some of the women even asked for her number but she declines in a professional manner. The doctor can't help but feel attracted. She knows that it's too early to actually like the girl but she kinda does already. And it's bad because she rarely likes someone especially since it's just their second day of talking. The bartender looks at her and smirks, she blushes and looks away.

_Damn it!_

She stands and leaves some bills on the counter and goes back to her condominium. She needs to rethink her feelings. It's not normal for her to want someone so badly. But she does have one question...

_Why is she wearing a ring?_

**——Day 955——**

A certain pink haired girl walks around the city with her black jeans and white shirt paired with some white sneakers. It's only four and she still has three more hours before work starts. Chaeyoung is at home, doodling on some paper.

She enters a restaurant to eat. She has yet to eat lunch and she's famished. A waitress gives her a menu and she orders a simple spaghetti pasta and some garlic bread. Jeongyeon's busy looking at the other people inside the restaurant when her phone rang.

"Yow, what's up?" she greets Chaeyoung. Only three people know her number. Chaeyoung, Jihyo, and pretty doctor, as Chaeyoung calls her.

"Where are you?"

"Out to eat. You can go straight to the bar. I'll just go there later," she looks at the commotion happening inside the restaurant when the manager collapses.

"Help! He's unconscious!" the waitress yells.

"What's happening?" Chaeyoung asks. Jeongyeon sighs and tells her.

"The manager collapsed."

"He's not breathing! Please! Is anyone a doctor here?!" the frantic calls of the waitress is heard by the doctor on the other line.

"Unnie..."

"No, Chaeyoung. You know I can't," she says in a cold tone.

"Anyone, please," the waitress cries.

"Unnie, even if we don't practice, we're doctors. We made an oath," the younger girl says. Jeongyeon closes her eyes and balls her fist.

_Stupid oath!_

She stands and walks to the unconscious man, "I'm a doctor," she says in a quivering voice. The people look at her and made way. She crouches and touches the man's chest.

_The heartbeat is faint._

"Chae, pneumothorax," she says on the phone. Chaeyoung sighs and encourages her. Jeongyeon can feel her whole body shaking. She rips the man's shirt and orders some materials, "Please bring me a pairing knife and a vodka."

As soon as she gets the stuff she asked for, she opens the vodka and drinks it, "This better not bleed," she says to Chaeyoung.

"It won't. The air is too much to even allow a bleeding," the younger answers. Jeongyeon removes the pour sprout of the vodka and grabs the pairing knife with a shaky hand.

"I can't.." she whispers and closes her eyes.

"Unnie, a life is needed to be saved. Remember our oath." Jeongyeon breathes heavily and recites the oath.

_Into whatsoever houses I enter, I will enter to help the sick.... And whatsoever I shall see or hear in the course of my profession, as well as outside my profession in my intercourse with men.... Now if I carry out this oath, and break it not, may I gain for ever reputation among all men for my life and for my art; but if I break it and forswear myself, may the opposite befall me._

She opens her eyes and makes a small incision on the sides of the man between two ribs. The opens it and places the pour sprout to release the air. The man breathes and Jeongyeon asks the waitress to hold the sprout until the ambulance arrives. She grabs the pen from the waitress' pocket and writes on the man's arm.

_Pneumothorax, emergency first aid done. Tests needed for infection._

She stands and leaves the restaurant with a shaking body. She feels weak.

"You did it, Unnie. You saved someone's life again," Chaeyoung says softly through the phone. Jeongyeon ends it and leans on a wall. She feels her knees weakening. She sits on the concrete ground and hugs herself. Her body shaking in fear and tears falling from her eyes.

—

Momo turns her head at the sound of the ambulance approaching. She's subbing for the doctor assigned in the emergency room because of some personal reasons. She doesn't mind though. She likes working because it takes her mind off things. Things like Jeongyeon and how close she feels right now. In the past days and weeks, she had seen the girl twice. Although she can't be that sure but her heart knows it's Jeongyeon.

"Doctor Hirai! We have an emergency," a nurse tells her. She runs to the patient, a man with a ripped shirt and a pour sprout attached to his ribs. Momo grabs the man's arm and reads the writings on it. She freezes. She knows this handwriting. She knows it too well.

_Jeongyeon._

She follows the orders on the man's arm and goes to her office. She sits on her chair and covers her eyes, trying to stop her tears but it was too late. Her tears already fell even before she sat down.

"Why do you hide from me?" she whispers to herself while looking at her and Jeongyeon's photo. She's that stubborn to admit that it's her fault why Jeongyeon is not with her. If she hadn't said those words, then the surgeon would still be beside her, smiling and cheering her on.

"Momo?" Mina enters her office with a worried face. "Nurse Lee told me you suddenly ran here? Is something wrong?"

As soon as Mina sees her, the girl softens and hugs Momo. "I miss Jeongyeon, Mina. I miss her so much. I want to see her."

The younger keeps quiet and strokes Momo's back, soothing the doctor from her crying. She was supposed to tell her that the patient is safe because of the first aid that was done but she'd rather not say a word. Momo's far too emotional to even hear it.

"Tell you what," Mina says softly. "Let's head out around five. I'll assign another doctor to cover for you. I'm sure they won't mind. You practically lived here."

Momo nods and sighs, "Sorry. My work is getting affected by my personal problems."

"No, silly. You're one of my prized doctors. Without you, this hospital would have gone downhill," the heiress counters. "Go on, Momo-chan. Fix yourself. We have an hour to go."

**——Night 955——**

Chaeyoung finds Jeongyeon with her eyes closed and hands clasped together. The older is breathing heavily and is trying to even out her breaths. Chaeyoung decides to sit beside her, startling the pink haired bartender.

"Relax, it's me," she says, holding Jeongyeon's hand. "You can calm down, Unnie. Nothing like that will happen here. It's safe here."

"I know," Jeongyeon whispers. She sighs and stands, patting Chaeyoung on the shoulder, "Thanks, Chaeng."

She goes out to the bar and continues with work. Chaeyoung can only shake her head in disbelief. Jeongyeon is back to being her distant self. It's all because the world is making them meet again. The four of them, not just Momo and Jeongyeon.

—

The time strikes ten and Momo and Mina just entered the bar. They've decided to unwind since it's been a while since they've been 'out there', like Nayeon says. They did invite the pediatrician but the doctor refused, saying she needs to fix something. In the end, Momo and Mina end up at Jihyo's bar.

At the same time, Jeongyeon has taken her break and Jihyo is the one manning the bar. The two did not bother with the VIP booth and went straight to the bar where Jihyo is standing. The wide eyed girl is surprised to see them, "Oh. You two are back!"

Mina smiles, "Yes. I figured we spend some time here and pay you a visit."

"How's life treating you, Jihyo?" Momo asks.

The owner smiles, "Pretty okay, I guess? I'm in the normal strand of the cycle now. How about you?"

"Down side," the doctor chuckles. She looks at the crowd and notices two men by the dance floor, arguing. She scoffs and looks away.

"I still haven't seen your bartender," Mina opens up. Jihyo smiles and shakes her head.

"My bartenders can cause chaos if you two meet them," she laughs and mixes some drinks.

Some time later, Jeongyeon returns to inside the bar. But as soon as she enters, her eyes meet Momo's. The doctor stands, breaking the glass she's holding, "Jeongyeon!" she calls.

She was about approach the now, pink haired girl when the two men who were arguing finally decided to fight. One man pulled out a knife, "You asshole!" the bald man says. The two men are in front of Jeongyeon and when the bald stabs the smaller guy, blood gushed. The man touches his wound and leans on to Jeongyeon, his bloody hands holding the bartender's arms.

Jeongyeon sees the blood and she starts to feel nauseous. Her sight begins to spin, her balance slowly fading. She looks at Jihyo, asking for help.

"JEONGYEON!" Jihyo yells and rushes to get the bouncers. All the guests were escorted outside.

Chaeyoung hears the owner's yell and rushes outside. She sees Jeongyeon, arms covered in blood, "Jeongyeon-unnie!" she runs to the fainting Jeongyeon, catching her before she even falls. "Jihyo-unnie, call an ambulance!" she holds Jeongyeon's unconscious body and prays that everything is okay.

Mina stares at Chaeyoung. Same with Momo who is shocked by what she is seeing. Jeongyeon is in front of her, same with Chaeyoung. She rushes and holds the pink haired girl's hand, "Was she stabbed?"

Jihyo answers because Chaeyoung is too shocked and is staring at Mina too, "No. She fainted at the sight of blood."

Momo frowns and stares at Jeongyeon.

_But Jeongyeon was never afraid of blood_.


	14. uncovering

**——Night 955——**

Chaeyoung is inside the ambulance, holding Jeongyeon's hand. Same with Momo and Mina. The three of them sit and stare at the unconscious girl. Usually, the ambulance will only allow one person to ride with the patient but since it's from Mina's hospital, all of them need to be there.

Mina darts her eyes to the younger girl who is wearing a suit. Never had she imagined that they will meet again in this kind of situation. Then she looks at Jeongyeon. The blood on her arm was removed already. But she remains unconscious. Finally, her eyes land on Momo. The girl is staring at Jeongyeon with disbelief and so much guilt.

"C-Chae..." Momo breaks the silence. The former doctor looks at her, "What happened to her?"

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, "You're really asking me that, Momo-unnie?"

"I want to know!" the doctor says. Chaeyoung did not say a thing nor did she tear her eyes away from the unconscious Jeongyeon. Momo's tears are almost falling but she refuses to let them. She thinks that she must remain strong until Jeongyeon wakes up.

They get to the hospital and Chaeyoung immediately grabs her, unpleasant as Mina calls it, phone and calls someone. Mina follows her, afraid that she will disappear again. "I need you here. Jeongyeon-unnie fainted," she tells the person she's talking to where they are and ends the call. The bartender turns around and is startled when she sees Mina standing behind her.

"You're here," Mina reaches out her hand but Chaeyoung steps back. "Why... Chaeyoung, I thought you love me?"

The former doctor looks away, her heart clenching in pain. The sight of Mina with diamond tears threatening to fall is torture for her but she must remain strong. For Jeongyeon and her. "I need to check Jeongyeon-unnie," she walks past Mina and sits beside the older bartender.

Momo is still holding Jeongyeon's hand. She sees the cuts she must have gotten through opening bottles and cutting ingredients. She looks at the pink haired girl's face and sobs, "I missed you."

"A relative of Miss Yoo?" a resident doctor asks. Chaeyoung and Momo both stand.

"I'm her best friend," Chae says.

"I'm her wife," Momo says too. They look at each other and Chaeyoung can only roll her eyes.

"We didn't find anything wrong with the patient. She's perfectly healthy. Although..." the resident trails off.

"Although what?" Momo asks. She's getting anxious about the situation. The resident could not answer.

A drop dead beautiful lady with brown hair enters, Chaeyoung stands and hugs her, "It's been a while," she says. Mina frowns and glares at the woman.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the lady asks. Momo notices her pretty eyes and pointed nose. She feels a little insecure.

_Who is this woman?_

"Around two hours," Chaeyoung answers. The lady nods and touches Jeongyeon's cheek, "She fainted because of blood."

The woman shakes her head and sighs, "I told you not to expose her to blood or even let her near hospitals."

Momo can't take it anymore. She asks, "Excuse me but who are you?"

The lady looks at her and smiles, "Sorry. I'm Doctor Minatozaki Sana. I'm Jeongyeon's psychiatrist and I'm also a psychologist." The psychiatrist turns to Chaeyoung, "Can we have her transferred to a private room for now? I don't think it'll be healthy for her to wake up inside the emergency room."

Mina takes the request and makes certain orders around the hospital. Not long after, the five of them are inside a suite. Momo, Mina, Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, and the Doctor. Jihyo returned to the bar to fix things and make an incident report about what happened.

"Sana-unnie," Chaeyoung calls the doctor. "Will Jeongyeon-unnie be okay?"

Sana smiles, "Of course. She just fainted at the sight of blood. But we need to undergo therapy now. Has she been experiencing relapses of her trauma?"

Momo's ears perked after hearing the word.

_Trauma?_

"What trauma?" the physiatrist asks. Her face in a frown and her hands not letting go of Jeongyeon's.

The psychiatrist looks at Chaeyoung, "They don't know?" the youngest shakes her head. "Chae..."

"All I know is that a week or two weeks ago, our paths keep crossing. Jeongyeon-unnie keeps running into Momo-unnie and then the nightmares returned. She also became distant again and scared. Earlier today, she performed an emergency first aid on someone having pneumothorax and then she got exposed to blood at the bar," Chaeyoung explains. She covers her face with her hands.

Mina reaches out, her hands shaking, trying to give Chaeyoung a hug. The youngest melts between the heiress' arms. Mina never felt so complete. And even though they're in a tight situation right now, the mere fact that Chaeyoung is around again, she couldn't help but smile and tear up.

"Okay," Sana sits and takes a deep breath. She looks at Momo and starts to explain, "Yoo Jeongyeon came to me not more than two years ago. Around nineteen months if I remember correctly. Back then, her body was drained and she was almost sick every other day. I did some tests, personality tests, and found that she's suffering from PTSD."

Momo and Mina gasps while Chaeyoung sighs. Sana continues, "PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder happens when a person is exposed to an actual or threatened death to oneself or of a family member. The exposure can either be violent or accidental that would have made the person feel a wave of negative emotions like hopelessness, helplessness, fear, and the likes. The symptoms and criteria for PTSD are recurrent images or flashbacks of the traumatic incident, nightmares of the event, or when exposed to an object that can make them remember the incident, they feel nauseous and sometimes they even faint."

The raven haired girl looks at Jeongyeon and tears up, "I'm sorry," she whispers. She places Jeongyeon's hand on her cheek and continuously say, "I'm sorry, Jeongyeon."

"In Jeongyeon's case, she experienced nightmares before and developed fear in blood because it reminds her of the incident," Sana looks at the crying Chaeyoung and sighs. "I did try to suggest some therapies but she refused so I opted to give her some prescription like sleeping pills. Of course I told her not to overdose because there's a possibility that she will. Then I told her not to go near hospitals and to stop practicing as a doctor for a while. Her PTSD should have been gone by now if she had accepted or undergone therapies but for some reason, she does not want to."

"Because she still blames herself," Chaeyoung suddenly says. She glares at Momo and continues, "She blames herself for everything that happened two years ago when in reality, she did not do anything wrong. The operation was almost a success. I was there! She operated with shaky hands but she successfully did the transplant. There were no complications until she finished stitching up your mother! It was the heart that failed right after the bandages were applied!" she cries.

Mina tries to stop her, "Chaeng, calm down. Please."

"No! She should know! It's been two years but Jeongyeon-unnie is still suffering all because she blames herself for something she did not have control over!" she says in an angry tone. "Jeongyeon-unnie even wanted to put the defibrillator up to one thousand volts just to revive your mother, Momo-unnie! She didn't want to fail. She never wanted to fail. It was your mother who did not have the will to live! And yet, you blamed her for everything! You got selfish! You chose to blame her but you should blame yourself! You're the one who did not listen when she said that the risk was too much. You're the one who wanted to push through with the operation! You. Pushed. Her. To. Operate!"

Mina pulls Chaeyoung to her arms again, letting her cry while she caresses the younger's back. Momo stares in shock. She knows. She knows that what Chaeyoung said is true.

"You never even asked Jeongyeon-unnie how she's doing. You're that selfish. You think you're the one who just lost a mother but Jeongyeon-unnie... she lost you too. You, the only one she draws strength from, left her to suffer. And now she can't go back to being a doctor anymore because she's afraid of blood. Because she thinks she's a failure," Chaeyoung walks out of the room, Mina follows.

Momo is left with Sana and Jeongyeon, "It is my fault?" her tears falling from her eyes.

"Not really, I think," Sana says. She fixes Jeongyeon's hair and looks at Momo, "She refused my therapies because she's afraid she might forget you."

"What?" the black haired girl looks, "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to hypnotize her to forget about the traumatic event. For her to start a new life. Jeongyeon's a sweet person, you see. She didn't want to come to me before because she's afraid that she'll be a burden. Chaeyoung explained everything that happened to me before Jeongyeon did," Sana sighs and looks at Momo. "Until our last meeting, she never once blamed you for anything. Moreover, she blames herself. Until now she does. Now, Momo, right?"

The older doctor nods, "Why?"

"As her doctor, you need to know that you're one of her triggering factors. The more she is exposed to you, the more her trauma surfaces," Sana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Convince her to undergo therapy. I will not hypnotize her anymore. But an exposure therapy will do. If you can convince her, then maybe she can return to her life as a doctor."

Momo stares at Sana. Her mind is not functioning. If it hadn't been for the accident, will she be beside Jeongyeon now?

A call disrupts Momo's trail of thoughts. It was Sana's phone that is ringing. The doctor smiles and answers the call, "Hello?... I'm at the hospital, hun. Why?.... No. I'm okay. My patient experienced relapse... I'll be going home soon... Sleep now, Dubu-ya... I know, I know.. I love you too, honey." The call ends and Sana smiles at her, "Sorry. My girlfriend called."

"It's fine. Do you need to go?" Momo asks.

"Unfortunately, yes. But please, call me as soon as she wakes up. I need to talk to her about her relapses, okay?" the raven haired girl nods as Sana exits the room. Momo is left to stare at Jeongyeon. Her guilt and regret building up and she can't seem to find the reason or excuse for herself. She sighs.

_What have I done to you, babe?_

**——Day 956——**

_"Isn't that Doctor Son?"_

_"Yes and have you heard? Doctor Yoo is in a suite room right now!"_

_"I thought they left the country!"_

Chaeyoung sighs and drinks her coffee. She hasn't slept a wink since they got to the hospital. It's been a while since she last stepped foot in the hospital and she's having some thoughts about staying. She knows that now that Mina and Momo have found them, they won't be able to escape. The fates have finally caught them all together.

_Why is this too complicated?_

A hand touches her shoulder, she looks.

_Minari._

"You should rest," the Japanese girl says. She removes Mina's hand and shakes her head, "Chaeng, you've been awake since last night. Jeongyeon-unnie will not appreciate it if you get sick too."

"I can manage," she says coldly. Chaeyoung stands and starts to walk away from Mina.

"Why are you avoiding me like I'm some plague? I don't even know what I did to get this kind of treatment from you!" Mina says, her tears finally falling. She's been holding back since last night and she can't take it anymore. "You left me without an explanation and now you're treating me like dirt!"

Chaeyoung balls her fists. She shuts her eyes and remains quiet. She can't lose composure. She can't let Mina know.

_I can't be your downfall._

"Answer me!" the heiress demanded. Chaeyoung looks up the sky and takes a deep breath.

"I don't love you anymore," the former doctor says, tears escaping. Good thing her back was turned on Mina so the latter did not see.

"Y-you're joking.." Mina grabs Chaeyoung's arm and shakes it. "Chaenyoung-ah, you're kidding me! You promised me we'll be spending our lives together!"

Chaeyoung removes Mina's hands and stares at her coldly, "Kiss that promise goodbye."

—

Momo is talking to the nurse when she hears a grunt from the bed. She turns to see Jeongyeon's eyes opening, adjusting to the light. She immediately walks to stand beside the bed. The pink haired girl blinking continuously and sitting.

"Jeongyeon-ah..." Momo holds her hand. Jeongyeon is startled and flinches her hand away from the touch, "Hey.. it's me."

The older stares at her for a few seconds before looking away, "Please leave," she whispers.

Momo shakes her head, "No. I won't leave."

"Please. I'm begging you. Leave," Jeongyeon closes her eyes and looks at the opposite direction.

"You know I can't do that. I can't leave you, Jeongyeon. Not now when I finally found you," the black haired girl sits and holds Jeongyeon's balled fist. "I'll help you, babe. Let me help you."

A long silence stretches between them. The nurse already left and Momo is just sitting beside the bed, holding Jeongyeon's hand. "I wish we never met," Jeongyeon breaks the silence. Momo recognizes the words the former doctor is saying, "I wish you never existed in my life," Momo gasps.

"No.. Jeongyeon, no," she kisses Jeongyeon's palm and cries.

The patient looks at her with dead eyes, "Isn't that what you said?"

"I didn't mean it. Jeongyeon, I'm sorry," she cups the older's face and looks into her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. It's all on me. I'm sorry," she continues to say.

The pink haired girl just stares at her, eyes void of any emotion, "I don't deserve your love. You said that." The Jeongyeon pulls her hand away from Momo, grabbing her own hair and crying. The trauma is now resurfacing so Momo had no idea what to do.

Sana enters the room just in time. She sees Jeongyeon's state and runs to her right away, "Jeongyeon, hey, it's me, Sana." Momo backs away, alienated by what it happening.

"It's my fault!" Jeongyeon yells in repeat.

"No, Jeongyeon, calm down. Remember what I told you, breathe. Go on," Sana looks at Momo and mouths, "Can you please leave for a while?" the doctor gives her an apologetic look but nods to urge her to exit the room.

Momo follows, even though it lowers her pride to see Jeongyeon being comforted by someone else. She trusts Sana enough to leave Jeongyeon in her care. As she closes the door, the last words she hears are "It's not your fault, Jeongyeon-ah. Breathe in, please." She leans on the wall and sighs.

_What kind of mess did I put us into, baby?_

"Momo-unnie," she is called by Chaeyoung who is staring at her. "She woke up, didn't she? Did she blame herself again?" Momo nods.

"It's my fault why she's like that," the doctor says.

"Please. Stop the 'it's my fault' dilemma already. I've been hearing that since two years ago," Chaeyoung pulls her to the waiting chairs on the corridor. "I'm sorry for last night. I was just too stressed because she had a relapse."

"It's okay. What you said is true, Chaeng. I was selfish," she chuckles bitterly and scratches her head.

"Momo-unnie, convince her to take the therapy. She'll refuse again if you don't. She'll never overcome that trauma if she'll just continue to take sleeping pills and stay away from you. It's been affecting her every day life. She can't be around hospitals, or ever blood. And she's a surgeon," the younger shakes her head in defeat. "She needs to go back to normal. She needs to be a doctor again."

"I know. But how do I convince her if she doesn't even want to see me?" Momo sighs and leans on the chair, blowing her bangs away from her forehead.

"It'll take some time but, I'll tell her to go back to your house now. While me, I'll leave."

"You are not leaving!" Mina suddenly appears. Her face fuming mad and red, "If I have to damn tie your hips next to mine, I will. But you can't leave!"

Momo looks at Chaeyoung, the younger's eyes looking at Mina with so much love and longing. "Chae, you can't leave until Jeongyeon is okay."

"But Unnie..."

She holds Chaeyoung's hand, "Please. Do it for Jeongyeon, okay?" the younger sighs and nods. Momo looks at Mina, "You calm down. Chaeyoung will be coming back as a doctor again, right?"

Chaeyoung sighs, "Yes."

Mina's frown softens and turns into a smile. "Great!" she says and turns to her heel, leaving the two girls sitting.

"Why did you leave her?" she asks. Chaeyoung looks at her with sad eyes and sighs. The younger tells her the real reason, "What?! That's horrible!"

"I know, Unnie. But I had no choice," she laughs dryly. "It was me or her."

"But do you love her?" Momo's eyes meet Chaeyoung's.

"I breathe for Mina."


	15. let's count

**——Day 958——**

"Jeongyeon, you're free to go home!" Sana announces. The pink haired woman nods and forces a smile.

_Where's home though?_

Momo looks at her and holds her hand. She never once left the older girl ever since she woke up. Although Jeongyeon keeps on telling her to leave, she does not. Just yesterday, Jeongyeon asked her to leave again and let her be but Momo refuses and smiles at the older girl. She just held Jeongyeon's hand and kissed her palm. The latter did not say anything and just sighed. She also thanked Chaeyoung because she convinced Jeongyeon to just let Momo stay inside the room, although she is ignored.

"By the way, Jeongyeon..." Sana starts.

"No."

"But I haven't even said anything!" the psychologist slash psychiatrist stomps her feet and pouts.

"I know what you'll say. And again, no. I don't want to," she says, turning her back on the people inside the room and trying to sleep. Momo sighs and fixes the older's hair. She mouths an apology to Sana who just smiles and makes an 'okay' sign.

When Sana left, the doctor starts to peel some tangerine for the older girl. She knows that Jeongyeon likes tangerines so she decided to give her some, "Jeongyeon-ah, eat this."

"I'm not hungry," the older says. Momo chuckles as she hears the growl of Jeongyeon's stomach. Blushing, she turns around and holds out her hand, waiting for the tangerine to be placed on it.

"What time do you want to go home?" Momo asks. Jeongyeon looks at her and raises her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Home. What time are we going home?" she repeats.

The older chuckles dryly and stares at her, "I'm not going home with you. I have an apartment and I live with Chaeyoung."

Momo sighs and puts down the tangerine, "Chaeyoung already returned to being a doctor."

"What?" Jeongyeon's eyes widen. She can't believe that Chaeng returned. Not after what happened!

"I know her reason too. She promised not to leave until you've recovered," the younger explains. She sits on the bed and touches Jeongyeon's shoulder, "Jeongyeon, go to therapy. It will help you."

"No," Jeongyeon says right away. Her voice cold and stern.

"But, baby, you need to be okay," Momo reason outs.

"I am okay! What makes you think I'm not!" the older yells at her. Momo shuts her eyes, stopping her tears.

_She's under stress, Momo. Jeongyeon will come back._

She holds Jeongyeon's hand and smiles, "You granted my wish two years ago, right?" The older stops eating, her heart beating painfully fast inside her chest. "Grant me a wish now too," Momo places Jeongyeon's hand on her cheek.

"What do you want?" for once, Jeongyeon's voice is soft, caring, and almost a whisper. She will always be bound by Momo's words. Whatever Momo wants, Jeongyeon follows. No matter how hard it is for her. So when Momo wished she never met her and that she never existed, she granted it, at the expense of her own heart.

"Come home to me," the younger says with her eyes closed. "Let's go home, Jeongyeon. You and me."

She's weak. Like always, she's powerless against Momo. She finds herself nodding and saying, "Okay. We'll go home."

The younger smiles and kisses her cheek, much to Jeongyeon's surprise. She turns away, covering herself with the blanket. Her cheeks red and hot. Momo chuckles to herself and fixes their things, preparing to go home.

_Finally._

**——Day 959——**

A life of a doctor will always revolve around two words, 'rush' and 'calmness'. Chaeyoung feels weird to be wearing her white coat again. It's almost like she's dreaming.

"Hey," Mina calls her with a smile. She turns around and nods, not smiling back. "I talked to the boards. They accept you back to your former position as one of the Pulmonary Department heads."

"Thanks," she says coldly. Her own heart aching. Mina sighs and sits down.

"What happened, Chaeyoung? What made you stop loving me?" the heiress asks, pain evident on her voice.

_I never did._

"It just happened," she shrugs and takes her clipboard. "I need to work. See you around, Miss Myoui," she exits her office and heaves out a sigh.

Chaeyoung proceeds to do some clinic and rounds. Some nurses greeted and welcomed her back which she returned with a smile. Some were introduced to her because they are newly hired employees. As she turns to the children's ward, a boy runs into her.

"You okay, kid?" she crouches and fixes the boy's hat.

"Oh! Doctor Son!" the boy hugs her. She is surprised but she lets it go. When the boy breaks the hug, he smiles, "I'm Kyungsan! I'm better now!"

"You're Kyungsan?!" Chaeyoung smiles and pinches his cheeks. "My, how you've grown! Are you okay now?"

Kyungsan nods and says, "Princess Noona helped me with my medication. I asked her where you are and she said you needed to fight bad guys!" Chaeyoung smiles sadly, patting the boy's head.

_I needed to fight myself._

"Why are you here then?" she stands and carries the five year old boy.

"Check up! My new doctor said that I'm as healthy as a hose!"

"Horse, child. Not hose," she chuckles.

"It's the same thing!" Kyungsan laughs and hugs her. "I missed you, Doctor Son. Princess Noona misses you too."

"I know," she says to the child.

The boy beams at her, "Are you two going to marry each other now that the bad guy is defeated?" Chaeyoung frowns in confusion. "Princess Noona told me that the time you come back, she'll tell the King that she'll marry you! And I'm invited!"

Her heart ached as she heard what the boy said. She smiles and puts Kyungsan down, looking at him in the eyes, "Can you keep a secret, Kyungsan?"

The boy nods, "Of course!"

"I didn't defeat the bad guy," she stands and walks away, leaving the child with a confused expression.

—

Mina is currently walking around the hospital, checking the facilities and her employees. She normally does this because she likes to make sure she knows each and every worker she has. Even the aids and janitors. She may be strict but she's also the leader that has a heart.

_A broken heart._

"Miss Myoui, good afternoon," a nurse greets her. She smiles and nods at the lady and continues walking. She stops by the radiology department, entering and asking if the equipments are all in one hundred percent.

"One of our X-Ray machines is having some trouble, Miss Myoui," the head radiologist says.

"Okay. File a report about it and request for maintenance. Then if it still malfunctions, we'll replace it with a new one, get it?" the man nods at her, she smiles and exits the room.

She is currently walking towards the cardiology department when someone calls out her name, "Mina!" she turns and sees her childhood friend smiling at her.

"Tzuyu!" she greets. The tall girl stops in front of her and smiles smugly.

"Missed me?" she opens her arms and Mina hugs the girl. Her head on the taller girl's chest.

"It's been a while, Tzuyu-ah," Tzuyu chuckles and kisses her temple, something she does on a normal basis.

"I brought you your favorite from home," the girl raises a plastic containing some specialty from Taiwan. Mina squeals and hugs the taller girl tightly. Her arms wrapped around Tzuyu's neck and Tzuyu's free hand around her waist.

This is the sight that Chaeyoung witnesses. She clenches her jaw and balls her fists. The sight of Mina in the arms of another person makes her see red.

_Damn it. If only he didn't get in the way._

**——Dawn of Day 187——**

She stares at Mina's sleeping face. Content with what they have. It doesn't matter if they are hiding their relationship or not. This is enough for Chaeyoung. Being with Mina, hugging her, spending time with her, making her laugh, and everything they do in secret is enough for her.

Chaeyoung pulls Mina and kisses her forehead, "My breathing is for you," she whispers. The older girl stirs and wraps her arms around Chaeyoung's waist, hugging her. The doctor chuckles and removes her arms in a gentle manner, careful not to wake her up.

She received a message that she is needed at the hospital so even though it sucks that Mina will not wake up with her face beside her, she must answer the call of her job.

She stands and wears her clothes, not making a single sound. When she successfully wears her pants and shirt, she kisses Mina's cheek, whispering, "I'll see you later." Chaeyoung steps out of Mina's room, grabbing her bag, she opens the door only to be face to face with Mr. Myoui.

"Doctor Son," the man's voice is cold. She bows and mentally slaps herself. Of all days to be visiting, it had to be today and this early!

"Good morning, Mr. Myoui," she bows. Mina's father sees the hickeys on her neck and frowns.

"Follow me," he orders. Chaeyoung does not say anything and obeys. She feels a little unsure of why Mina's father will be there early in the morning. It's four-thirty for Pete's sake!

They get inside the Myoui family's limousine. She sits across the old man and fidgets her fingers. Mr. Myoui grabs an envelop and tosses it beside Chaeyoung, startling her.

"Open it," the man orders. She follows and opens the envelop. Chaeyoung almost faints at the content.

All of their dates for the past months are all documented. Photos of their trips out of town, even in Jeju. Some photos are them kissing, hugging, and everything. One photo is them getting out of Chaeyoung's condo unit while another is a photo of them kissing under the cherry blossom trees. Even a photo of them inside the hospital!

"S-sir," she does not know what to say.

"Mina is my precious daughter, Doctor Son. You know that," the old man cuts her off. "Our family has a reputation to keep and these are not acceptable in our morals!" Mr. Myoui finally raises his voice. Chaeyoung can only lower her head. "I respect you as a doctor. You're a great one. But I cannot accept your relationship with my daughter. It is beyond absurd!"

Chaeyoung looks at the man, "Sir, with all due respect, I love your daughter!"

"I don't care! Some man can love her too but you can't. I do not approve of this!" the old man throws his glass of whiskey across the car room.

"But Mina loves me too," she says, pleading the old man for consideration. "We're happy together!"

"The happiness you speak is an illusion because the world does not know about your relationship! Once the people of the country finds out that my daughter is in a relationship with..." the man looks at her from head to toe, "someone like you, she'll be ridiculed. And as her father, it's my job to prevent that."

"I won't leave her, Sir. I'm sorry but I love her. I love Mina," she says with conviction.

"Leave her or she leaves," she looks at Mr. Myoui. "I can have her exile to a place you can never find her, Doctor Son. And then disown her in the middle of nowhere."

"You can't be serious," she holds the pictures of them together, her hands shaking.

"I'd rather have a dead daughter than have a lesbian one," Chaeyoung looks down, her tears starting to form. "You have ten days, Doctor Son. You either leave my daughter or she leaves and never returns."

Mr. Myoui drops her at the hospital around seven in the morning. Her mind is in chaos. She sees Mina smiling at her as she enters the hospital. She smiles back, disregarding the pain inside her chest.

When night came, she buys a pack of cigarettes and some beer then goes up the rooftop only to find Jeongyeon there, thinking deeply.

_We are so fucked up, No Jam Hyung._

**——Day 959——**

"Jeong? Wake up. Sana's here," Momo sits on the bed and taps Jeongyeon. The older sits and stares at her. "Sana is here for your session" she explains.

"Session? Momo, I made it clear that I don't want any therapy!" Jeongyeon yells. Momo sighs and touches the older's cheek.

"Baby, what's our saying?" the older girl's eyes softens.

"B-but, Momo," Jeongyeon looks at her with begging eyes.

"Please, Jeongyeon? For me? Do the sessions for me, hmm?" she smiles and holds Jeongyeon's hand, placing it on her chest, "We're in this together, right?"

Jeongyeon closes her eyes and sighs, defeated by Momo's words once again, "Fine. Can you please leave? I'll change my clothes," she stands and opens the door for Momo.

Last night, they slept in separate rooms. Momo didn't want to because she's afraid that Jeongyeon will have nightmares but the pink haired girl told her that she has some sleeping pills. Momo had no choice but to give in to the older's request. She slept in the guest room.

"She's just changing her clothes," Momo tells Sana who is sitting on the sofa, drinking some coffee.

"How did you manage to convince her?" the psychologist asks.

Momo shakes her head, "I think deep inside, she knows I love her. And I do. Maybe that's why she follows me."

"Ahh, something even psychologists cannot explain thoroughly," Sana chuckles. "Love is such a complicated and complex thing. But whatever it is, I'm glad she agreed to undergo therapy."

Jeongyeon appears wearing a pair of shorts and plain white shirt, "Sana," she says. Sana stands and shakes her hand.

"You look good, Jeongyeon," the doctor smiles. She turns to Momo, "Can you lend us some alone time? This is kinda personal."

The raven haired girl looks at Jeongyeon who just scratches her head and nods, "You'll cooperate, right?" she asks. Jeongyeon looks at her and sees Momo's eyes, she nods. The younger smiles, "Alright. I'm off to the hospital. Be good, okay?"

Momo leaves after kissing her cheek, surprising Jeongyeon yet again. The older girl touches her cheek and pouts.

_She said she hates me._

Sana chuckles, "I've never seen you so soft," she says, earning a glare from Jeongyeon. "Come on, sit. We should start."

The two of them sit face to face on their living room. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Jeongyeon, how have you been in the past two years? Please answer me as honestly as possible," Sana says in a soft tone. Jeongyeon stops her thoughts.

"I..." she trails. Sana waits patiently for her to continue, "I've been having a hard time."

"Why?"

"Because I did something wrong," Jeongyeon's memories hit her like a tidal wave. The operation day, the blood, the flat line. Momo saying she hates her, wishing they never met. It's all coming back to Jeongyeon and she can't breath. Her sight getting blurred, "H-help."

Sana touches her shoulder, "Jeongyeon. Breathe. It's alright. I'm here." The pink haired girl pants, recovering from her torturous memories. "What were you saying that you did something wrong?"

Jeongyeon looks at Sana who removes her hand from her shoulder and gives her a smile, "Mother.."

"What about her?"

"S-she died because of me," Jeongyeon's tears fall. For two years, she had been avoiding that memory inside the operating room. She's been having nightmares of Mrs. Hirai telling her that it's all her fault which is why she doesn't want to sleep.

"Jeongyeon-ah, it's not your fault. Life is never in the hands of a person," Sana's voice somehow soothes her. Maybe because she's trained to sound like that.

"Then why do they haunt me?" she asks in a whisper. Afraid that the memories will come to life and take her.

"Because you're human. Listen to me, humans have feelings, it can be of all sorts. Happiness, sadness, fear, anger, and guilt," Sana looks at her with deep eyes. "You don't have to feel guilty about something you did not have control over, Jeongyeon."

"I'm guilty because I killed her," Jeongyeon's hands begin to shake. "I killed my love's mother."

"No, you didn't. Someone told me that the operation was supposed to be a success? Is that right?" the former doctor nods. "You see, you did your part of the job. You're a doctor, Jeongyeon. You're not God. You can't revive a person who is bound to pass on."

"I can't revive her," she says to herself. Sana smiles, knowing that the therapy is slowly but surely working.

"Have you been around elders since then?" she asks Jeongyeon. The latter shakes her head. "Can you do yourself a favor?"

"What?"

"Hmm for now, go and be around kids, how's that sound?" Sana smiles at her. Jeongyeon nods and promises to do as she is told.

The two settle in the dining room, drinking tea. Sana told the pink haired girl to dress up because she'll drop Jeongyeon at the hospital. "Why?" Jeongyeon asks.

"Why not be around your previous job place? It'll be good for you!" Sana beams.

"But what if it comes back," she says cautiously.

"It won't. Momo's there," the psychologist teasingly smiles at her. Jeongyeon blushes and walks her way to the bathroom.

—

_Be with kids?_

Jeongyeon walks along the corridor of the hospital. Oddly, she does not feel nauseous but she does feel a little off. Like something heavy is on her shoulders. She thinks about what Sana said to her and turns toward the pediatrics section of the hospital.

She enters a ward, not minding the stares of the employees who know her. A child smiles at her, "Hey," she greets and sits on a chair beside the bed.

"Hello! My name is Jinya. I am here to be wonder woman!" the girl introduces herself. Jeongyeon finds herself laughing. The girl is amusing and it's somehow a breath of fresh air for her.

"I'm Jeongyeon. I was a doctor," she replies. The two randomly chats, entertaining the older more than she expected. The child is an absolute adorable fluff, she cannot say otherwise.

A laughing Jeongyeon is what Nayeon sees as soon as she enters the ward. She never expected to see her pink haired crush inside the hospital, knowing that she herself mentioned that she dislikes hospitals. Jinya sees her and waves, "Nayeon-unnie!" the child calls. Jeongyeon turns her head and suddenly, Nayeon's world slows down. All she can see is Jeongyeon who gives her a shy smile.

_Damn, she's too beautiful for my heart._

Jeongyeon stands and gives her a small bow, "I see we meet again, Nayeon."

She snaps out of her day dream, "Ah, yes. Why are you here?"

The pink haired girl chuckles. Which is music to Nayeon's ears. Her heart beat doubles upon hearing it, "I was advised to be around kids."

"Really? Well you came to the right place!" Nayeon smiles at the younger girl and introduces her to the children inside the ward. They all have different conditions. Some have terminal illnesses, while some have fevers. Apparently, Jinya has a heart disease and she needs to be monitored but no cardiologist would take her because she's poor. Jeongyeon's heart sank on the news.

The two ladies stand beside Jinya's bed as the girl sleeps due to the medicine given to her. Nayeon tells her a story about how Jinya used to pull her hair because the child thinks she's a barbie. Jeongyeon laughs, something that made Nayeon blush and look away.

_Control yourself!_

She stares at Jeongyeon. The way her eyes disappears and her nose crunches when she laughs makes Nayeon forget that they are in a hospital. She wants to touch Jeongyeon's face. The pink haired girl's voice is making Nayeon's heart flutter. Jeongyeon's presence is overwhelming her.

"Jeongyeon!" the girl turns her head, Nayeon notices it. She also turns her head and sees Momo approaching them with a smile.

The taller girl smiles, "Momo." Nayeon gets confused.

_Why do they know each other?_

"Sana mentioned you were here already," Momo looks at Nayeon and greets her. "I see you two have met." The pediatrician notices Jeongyeon's stare at Momo. It's filled with love, adoration, and care. That's when it hits her.

She looks at Jeongyeon's ring finger and then Momo's necklace pendant. She sees the rings, "You two know each other?"

Jeongyeon looks at her and nods, "Momo was my wife."


	16. the doors are open

**——Day 959——**

_Was._

Nayeon smiles to herself. Thinking that maybe it's not a failed crush after all. Well, at least not from where she's standing. Jeongyeon and Momo stand before her, she can feel the deep bond between them.

"I just finished my clinic. Want to go home or do you want to go somewhere?" Momo looks at Jeongyeon.

The older girls shakes her head, "Let's just eat somewhere," she says. Then she turns to the pediatrician with a smile, "Do you want to join us?" Nayeon finds herself nodding and trailing behind the two.

They get inside a cozy restaurant and order food. That's when Nayeon notices the slight awkwardness between the two girls in front of her. The pink haired girl scratches her nose and hides a smile, of course she couldn't hide it from the brown haired girl who is observing her.

"Jeong, I want the deep fried pork!" Momo whines. Nayeon has never seen the girl so smiley before. It was always a timid smile or a nod which is why she finds it peculiar on how the two somehow draws out the hidden personality of each other.

"That's too much cholesterol. You know it's bad for you," Jeongyeon says. The youngest among the three pouts and crosses her arms, making Jeongyeon smile again but of course, Momo does not see, "Fine. We'll order later."

"You two must have been close," she interrupts. The two heads turn to her with red faces.

"Excuse me for a while. I'll go to the washroom," Jeongyeon stands and walks away, leaving the two doctors to themselves. Momo looks at her and smiles.

"Nayeon, she's the one I've been telling you! She's my wife!" the physiatrist says. A pang of pain and guilt ran over her body. The girl she's been eyeing for the past weeks, the girl she's been trying to flirt with, is the same girl she tells Momo to forget.

She's torn. She wants to have Jeongyeon for herself. She never wanted a person so much. That's how scary her feelings are, even for her. The pull Jeongyeon has on her makes her shiver. But at the same time, she wants Momo to be happy. She saw how down the younger girl was before Jeongyeon started showing up again. She saw Momo crying in a corner every time the eighth of the month comes. She saw everything.

But she wants Jeongyeon.

_What Nayeon wants, Nayeon gets._

"Really? You must be happy," Nayeon fakes a smile and sips her iced tea. Jeongyeon returns and sits beside Momo again. The two look at each other, the pink haired girl rolls her eyes while Momo giggles.

Nayeon hated the sight.

"If you were Momo's wife, does that mean you're the cardiologist?" the pediatrician asks. Her eyes focusing on Jeongyeon. She notices how the latter's eyebrows meet and then she closes her eyes.

"I was," Jeongyeon says. Momo immediately holds her hand, much to Nayeon's displease.

"Hey, you will be again. It's okay," the black haired girl says. The long haired doctor frowns and looks away, unpleased by the physical contact.

"What if I don't?" the former doctor answers. "What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

Nayeon's ears perk. She looks at Jeongyeon's troubled eyes and observes, "Babe, you know I'll stay."

_Stuck like what?_

"Sana asked me to be around kids for a while. Until she says otherwise," Jeongyeon tells them, changing the subject.

"Then that's good. Nayeon is a pediatrician. She can help you be around with kids," Momo chuckles and looks at her. "Right, Nayeon?"

The doctor nods, giving Momo a fake smile. "Of course. I'm willing to help."

Jeongyeon smiles, making her heart skip a beat, "Thank you," the pink haired girl says. Nayeon cannot find the right words to say so she nods instead.

After eating, the two dropped Nayeon off the hospital and went home. The pediatrician sits inside her office slash clinic and thinks of a plan.

_How do I get Jeongyeon though?_

**——Day 960——**

People stare at Mina as she walks through the halls of the hospital. She just got out of an argument with her dad which is why she's in a bad mood. Normally, she'll go to Chaeyoung and rant about how her father is being extra nosy about her life but right now, she can't. Chaeyoung doesn't even care about her.

"Miss Myoui!" a resident doctor calls. She stops and looks at the man, eyes cold. "There's a problem in the pulmonology section."

"What?" she starts to walk towards the said section, listening as well to the resident.

"Patients do not want to be seen by other doctors. They all want Doctor Son now that she's back," the man struggles to keep up with Mina. Even with her heels clicking on the tiled floor, she's still able to walk gracefully and fast.

They reach the pulmonology section only to find a lot of out patients complaining on the secretaries' desk. Mina approaches, "Is there a problem here?"

One of the secretaries is surprised to see her, "Miss Myoui!"

She nods, "I won't repeat my question."

"Ah, yes! These out patients are complaining that they want Doctor Son to check them. Not any other doctor. But the clinic is only until twelve and the queue is already beyond the time given," the secretary explains.

Mina smiles and turns to the patients, "It seems unfortunate but Doctor Son can only accommodate up to thirty patients in a day."

"I don't care!" a man yells. "I want her to check on me! Do you not know who I am?!"

The heiress closes her eyes and counts to ten.

_Patience, Mina._

"Sir, with all due respect but rules are rules. If you want Doctor Son to check on you on badly, go back early tomorrow," she says in a calm tone.

The man slams his hands on the desk, "I said I don't care! I am a government official and what I say and want are considered as rules!"

Chaeyoung opens the door to her clinic and witnesses the scene. Mina glares at the man, startling him, "I don't care who you are in this country, Mister. I am the owner of this hospital and when I say come back tomorrow, you come back tomorrow."

The heiress calls the security and asks them to escort the man out of the building. Chaeyoung smiles, proud of what Mina just did. "Does anyone else have a problem with our rules in this hospital?" Mina says. The other patients shake their heads and ask for other doctors.

The doctor was about to approach Mina, to tell her that she did good when someone clapped, "You really are a scary lady." It was the same tall girl who was with Mina yesterday. The same girl who hugged and kissed the heiress' temple.

Mina smiles and turns to the girl, "Tzuyu, I'm just doing my job."

The girl called Tzuyu chuckles and puts an arm around Mina's shoulder, much to Chaeyoung's displease, "Why are you in a bad mood, love?"

_LOVE?_

The doctor glares at the two oblivious people in front of her. Their backs on Chaeyoung which is why they cannot see her death glares.

_If looks could kill, you'd be in a casket now, tall human._

"Same old story. I wish my dad's as accepting as yours when it comes to.. you know," Chaeyoung looks at Tzuyu's get up. The girl is wearing a black jogger pants and a white shirt paired with some white sneakers. In one look, Chaeyoung already knows that the girl is part of the rainbow population.

"Oh, that," Tzuyu chuckles. "I can't do anything about your dad but I can buy you some food. Wanna have lunch?"

Mina removes Tzuyu's arm and shakes her head, "I have a lot of work to do. Maybe next time."

"Is that how you treat the person who gave you your first kiss?" the tall girl jokes. Chaeyoung's sight becomes red. She clears her throat, getting the attention of the two.

"Next," she says in a cold voice. Mina looks at her with a confused expression. She ignores the heiress and closes, slash that, slams the door close when the patient entered.

Mina raises her eyebrow at Chaeyoung's mini scene.

_What the hell's her problem?_

"So, lunch?" Tzuyu smiles at her playfully.

"Fine! Later. But for the record, you're not my first kiss. We never even kissed," she turns to her heels and starts walking away.

_I guess I'll just do my daily department inspection first._

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" the tall girl catches up to her and keeps her company during the whole inspection. Tzuyu keeps on telling her stories and she either nods and laughs at it. Mina is clearly amazed by how the girl manages to keep up with her.

Upon reaching the pediatrics section, Tzuyu became quiet. The heiress looks at her and asks, "What's wrong?"

She follows the sight of the tall girl and sees Nayeon with Jeongyeon. Mina smiles and approaches them, Tzuyu trailing behind her.

"Yo, Mina," Nayeon greets her with a smile. She nods and looks at the two, "Jeongyeon is here for her daily child exposure."

"Child exposure?" she asks. Jeongyeon nods and explains that it's for her therapy. "Ah! I almost forgot. This is Tzuyu, my childhood friend."

Tzuyu bows and smiles, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jeongyeon answers. The pediatrician bows but does not say a word. They exchange other formalities and then part ways.

The two friends stay by the out patients' desk as Mina asks the secretaries on what happening. She notices that her childhood friend is quiet and leaning on the wall, observing Nayeon. She grins, "She's straight."

Tzuyu smirks, "Not from what I can see."

Mina looks at Nayeon who is currently tucking her hair behind her ear, smiling at Jeongyeon with a blush. The heiress squints her eyes, "That's not an acceptable sight."

"Indeed, it's not," her head snaps and turns to Tzuyu. "What? I finally found a girl I want. You know what I say."

The older girl nods, "Tzuyu wants. Tzuyu gets."

"Exactly," Tzuyu clicks her tongue and pulls Mina out of the hospital. "Let's talk about that pretty doctor, shall we?"

—

Momo finishes her physical therapies just in time for lunch. She fixes her stuff and heads to the pediatrics section where Jeongyeon is. So far, the former doctor is slowly warming up again. She does not yell anymore. Although sometimes, Momo feels like she's talking to air.

A laughing Jeongyeon with Nayeon's hand on her arm is the sight Momo sees. A certain feeling of uneasiness runs over her system. She hates ti admit that the physical contact between the two is not something she is fond of. Moreover, the way Nayeon is smiling at Jeongyeon is alarming. But she shakes her head and convinces herself otherwise.

_Nayeon wouldn't do that. She's a friend. And Jeongyeon and I are together now._

"Jeongyeon!" she calls with a smile. The pink haired girl looks at her, same with Nayeon. Momo does not notice how the pediatrician's face becomes a frown but quickly shifts into a smile again. "You wanna go for lunch now?"

"Sure. Where are we eating?" Jeongyeon stands in front of her, Nayeon behind the taller girl. Momo sighs, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Just tired. Anything you want to eat?"

"Want some samgyupsal?" she nods. "Nayeon, want to eat with us again?"

_Please say no._

"I'd love to!" Nayeon skips and gets her bag from inside her clinic. The physiatrist rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"You sure you're okay?" the former doctor's forehead wrinkles. It's weird for her to find Momo in an off mood.

"I said I'm okay, babe. Don't worry," she links her arm with Jeongyeon and starts to walk.

"Wait, what about Nayeon?"

"She'll follow. Or would you like me to go first because you'll wait for her?" Momo snaps. The taller girl looks at her with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. The younger doctor sighs in frustration and walks towards the elevator. For some reason, she knows that Jeongyeon is not aware of Nayeon's 'flirting'. And that's what annoys her.

The elevator opens and the three of them, Nayeon included, gets inside the lift. The air tensed and awkward.

_I wish this child exposure thing gets done already._

**——Day 963——**

Three days passed and it's time for Jeongyeon to have her second session. Sana is already in the living room, waiting for her while Momo is in the other room, preparing herself for work.

Ever since their lunch three days ago, Momo has been a little cranky. Jeongyeon does not know why but whenever she mentions Nayeon, the younger chuckles dryly and ends the conversation. She refuses to assume that Momo's jealous because she knows that the latter does not like her that way anymore. She's merely helping her because she's guilty.

Jeongyeon sees Sana smiling while texting someone.

_Must be her girlfriend._

"Hey," she says. The psychiatrist looks at her and smiles. "What's our agenda today?"

"Hmm.. depends. How are you?" Jeongyeon sits and looks up the stairs where Momo is descending.

"I'm okay. Better even," she answers breathlessly. All because Momo looks extra beautiful. Well, for Jeongyeon, Momo was always beautiful.

Sana laughs, "I can see that."

"Good morning, Sana!" Momo greets. She's wearing a simple denim pants and a white long sleeves v-neck which is tucked in her pants. Her hair freely falling and ironed to perfection. The sight took Jeongyeon's breath away.

"Good morning, Momo," Sana looks at Jeongyeon who is still in awe. "You look gorgeous today."

"Really? Thanks!" the doctor smiles and then turns to Jeongyeon. "I'll be going now. You'll be okay here?" The pink haired girl nods, "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back before lunch," she kisses the former doctor on the cheeks and then leaves.

"My god, you two made such an improvement!" the psychiatrist giggles in delight as Jeongyeon pouts. "So, how have you been?"

The former doctor is much more comfortable talking to Sana now. Their session begins and she starts talking about how her days went by.

—

Chaeyoung sits inside her clinic, massaging her temple. For the past three days, she's been haunted by Tzuyu's voice calling Mina 'love'. She's not in the least happy about it. The correct term is furious. A knock disturbs her mad thoughts. She sighs and says, "Come in." A person she never expected to see comes in.

_A person I never want to see again._

"It's been a while, Doctor Son," the person says. Chaeyoung stands and pays him respect.

"Mr. Myoui," she bows. "It's been a while."

"I never expected to see you again here inside my hospital," the man sits on the chair in front of Chaeyoung.

"Circumstances happened. I had no choice but to return to my former post to make sure Doctor Yoo recovers," she sits to and looks at the old Japanese man. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Sir?"

The man laughs, "Courageous as ever, Son Chaeyoung. Fine. I'll get to the point."

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a while.

"Stay away from Mina," the man says.

_As expected._

"Have you heard me around her, Sir?" the man shakes his head. "Exactly. I know where to stand and my limits."

"I'm just making sure. I told you two years ago that I will not hesitate to disown my child if it means the family reputation remains spotless," Mister Myoui says.

Chaeyoung closes her eyes, frustration building up inside her, "Can I say something, Sir?"

"Sure. But it won't make a difference."

"You're fucking selfish," the doctor opens her eyes.

"Excuse me?" the old man stands, clearly vexed about what Chaeyoung said.

"You heard me, Mister Myoui," Chaeyoung stands too. "Mina and I were happy with what we had before you ruined us! I loved your daughter more than my own life. I loved Mina too much that I'm willing to break my own heart just to make sure she's safe from the hands of her own father. You're selfish, Sir. Very fucking selfish. You ruined us. Now I can't even hug her and it's breaking me inside and out. I loved your daughter so much, damn it. I still love her until now! I want to be with her. But I can't because she will lose everything all because of you!"

Mister Myoui slaps Chaeyoung but the doctor did not stop. She held her cheek and continued, "Telling you this will not change anything. But it will also not change the fact that I love your daughter and she loves me too. And if you didn't ruin us, we'd still be happy now. If you didn't tell me to stay away and leave her, I'd still be the one who gets to hug her and tell her I love her!"

"Dad?" the two look at the door, Mina stands there, eyes wide. Chaeyoung almost lost her consciousness. "You told Chaeyoung to leave me?"


	17. a little serenity

**——Day 963——**

"Answer me," Mina's voice is cold, almost flat. Even Chaeyoung has never heard of it before.

"Mina, my daughter, it's not as bad as it sounds like," Mister Myoui walks to her daughter but Mina steps back.

"Did you or did you not tell her to leave me?" Chaeyoung sighed and looked away. The sight in front of her is something she never expected.

Mister Myoui sighs and stands straight, the dignified aura back at it again, "I do not have any responsibility to explain myself to you." He walked out of the room and left Chaeyoung with her daughter.

_Okay.. how do I talk to her?_

Mina looked at the doctor with pleading eyes, "Tell me what I heard is true. Tell me that I wasn't hearing things when I heard you tell him you still love me."

She looks away. What's the point of hiding it now when everything is already out in the open, "It's true."

The younger gets pulled into a hug, "Tell me properly. Please, Chaeyoung."

She wraps her arms around Mina's waist, feeling the heiress' body against hers after a long time makes her sigh in contentment. After all, this is all that Chaeyoung wanted, "I still love you. I never stopped."

Her tears wet the doctor's neck and shoulder. She can feel her world going back to normal again. She knows that Mina's dad will still get in the way but Chaeyoung guesses she'll have to make the decision when the situation comes.

"I missed you so, so much, love," Mina whispers. She nods against the older's shoulder as she cries on Chaeyoung's neck. The latter sighs again.

"I've missed you much more than you know, Minari," to be able to hug and say her name without feeling a heavy weight on her chest. It's something new for Chaeyoung. A foreign feeling long forgotten.

_There are far too much at risk with this too._

"I won't let you go again. I won't let him get in the way," she says to the doctor. Chaeyoung can only hum because she knows, deep inside, nothing will be enough.

—

Jeongyeon wipes her nose with a tissue as their session ends. The psychiatrist slash psychologist made her imagine Mrs. Hirai in front of her, sitting on a chair. She almost lost herself again but the thought of Momo supporting her became her anchor to push through with the therapy.

After the session, Sana is extra happy to see tremendous changes on Jeongyeon. She smiles and sips the coffee prepared by the former doctor and says, "After this weekend, you'll have to be around people your age, Jeongyeon."

"My age? Momo?" Jeongyeon asks. Her eyes confused but they are no longer lost. During the session, Jeongyeon only experienced shaking when the Empty Chair happened. But before that, she did exceptionally well.

"Yes. But Momo is not enough. You need to be with more people. We'll slowly bring you back to the society, Jeongyeon. That means you'll have to interact again," the doctor says. She puts her cup down and stands, "Can you get me a knife please?"

Confused, Jeongyeon gets up and grabs a small pairing knife. She hands it to Sana who smiles again and makes a small cut on her finger, "What the hell, Sana!" the former doctor says. She runs to the cabinet where the first aid kit is placed and then returns to tend Sana's bleeding finger. "Are you crazy?!" Jeongyeon scolds the psychiatrist who is smiling at her with bright eyes.

"It slipped," she excuses. Jeongyeon shakes her head and pulls the doctor towards the sink, washing her bleeding finger with cold running water. When the bleeding subsided, she takes the alcohol and disinfects the wound, cleaning it in the process. She clicks her tongue and gets the bandage and puts it on the wound.

"There. All done," the pink haired girl notices Sana's grin. "What?"

"You're not afraid of blood anymore. My assumption is true," she says proudly. Jeongyeon stops, thinking of what she just did.

_I managed to clean a small wound with blood._

She shakes her head and glares at Sana, "What if I was still afraid?! What would you do?!"

The psychiatrist laughs shyly, "Then I'll have a passed out client and a bleeding hand. But that's not what happened!"

Jeongyeon sighs in frustration and puts the first aid kit back in place, "You're crazy."

"I've heard that a lot of times before. You should meet Dubu. You'll say I'm normal compared to her," Sana counters. "Anyway, I guess it's safe for you to get back to being a doctor. But! Don't do surgeries just yet. You can check patients up to fifty years old. Other than that, no more."

The former doctor turns to Sana with a smile, "Really?" she asks.

"Yes, really. But remember, be around people your age then try to spectate some basic operations. Maybe as simple as giving birth. Either normal or caesarian delivery. But do not do the surgery by yourself, okay? There still might be some factors," Sana grabs her bag and starts walking to the door. "I'll leave now. Tell Momo about your progress, okay?"

Jeongyeon nods and runs to her room, excited to tell Momo about what happened. She grabs her phone and calls the physiatrist.

"Yes, Jeongyeon?" Momo answers right away.

"Momo! Let's meet at the mall. The usual salon!" she says excitedly.

She hears Momo's laugh, "Okay, baby. I'll be there around 12. Are you going to take the cab?"

"No. I think I'll drive today. Did you bring a car?" Jeongyeon is already changing into a pair of white tracksuit. Momo tells her that she brought their Range Rover, "Ahh. Then I'll just hail a cab first then I'll drive later."

Momo giggles again, "Anything you want, babe."

The former doctor smiles as the call ends. She opens her closet and grabs her credit cards then heads to exit the house.

She gets inside the mall and looks around. Much have changes since she last stepped foot inside the establishment. She finds her favorite salon and sits in one of the chairs there.

She is greeted by her hairdresser, "A year passed and your hair's still pink."

"Hector," she smiles at the gay hairdresser. "Can I see the latest colors?"

The man gives her a clear book of new colors for the hair. She flips through every page and then settles for a certain color, "Find anything you like?"

She points to a color, "This one." The hairdresser grins at her and nods.

_I'm leaving this behind._

After a few hours, Jeongyeon's phone suddenly rings. It's Momo. She answers, "Momo, where are you?"

"I'm already at the mall. Are you still there at the salon?" the doctor asks.

Jeongyeon just finished paying for her due, "I just finished. Can you find a place to eat?"

"Okay. I'll message you the restaurant," she ends the call and gives some tip to Hector. The man smiles at her and bows.

**From: Momo**   
**The Featured Restaurant, babe. :)**

She walks out of the salon and makes her way to the said resto. She immediately spots Momo's demanding presence, back facing the door. She smiles and walks until she's behind the doctor. She puts her hands to cover Momo's eyes which made the younger squeal.

"Jeongyeon?" the doctor touches her hands and smiles, "I know it's you."

She removes her hands and says, "Charan!" Momo's eyes widen.

"Oh my god," she covers her mouth and touches Jeongyeon's newly colored hair, "It's blue!"

Jeongyeon laughs, "Yes, it is. I thought I'd ditch pink because I have some good news for you." They sit beside each other and order food.

"What's your good news?" Momo asks. She's still staring at Jeongyeon's electric blue hair, amazed by how she can carry it effortlessly. She touched the older's hair and smiles.

Jeongyeon holds the hand she used to touch her hair, "I'm no longer afraid of blood." The younger's eyes widens in delight. She attacks Jeongyeon with a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she says. The blue haired beauty is shocked but recovers right away to pat Momo's head.

_Thanks to you._

"I have one more news," she says. Momo breaks away from the hug, looking at her with curious eyes. "But we'll talk about it after we eat, okay?"

The food arrives and the couple starts to eat. It's the most normal day they had during the past week of staying together. Jeongyeon looks at Momo's smiling face every once in a while. She shakes her head and smiles to herself.

_Man, I am still so in love with this woman._

—

Nayeon sits inside her clinic, wondering why she hasn't seen Jeongyeon. She spins her chair around with a pen between her upper lip and nose. She did not notice the door open which is why she is startled by a voice.

"You should stop," she turns around to find Mina's childhood friend leaning on the door frame and looking at her with a smug smile.

"What?" Nayeon grabs her pen and places it on the table. "Do you need anything?"

The tall girl enters and closes the door, "How about a talk about your plans in stealing your friend's girlfriend." Nayeon's breathing stops. No one knows anything about that. The girl walks until she's beside the doctor, leaning on her table and playing with her pen, "Oh? You thought it wasn't obvious?"

_Of course it's not obvious!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nayeon smiles at the girl.

"Damn. You're good," Tzuyu places down the pen and lifts Nayeon's chin. "It takes one sly devil to know one sly devil, Doctor Pretty Smile."

The doctor shivers upon hearing the voice of the tall girl. She does not know why but her face becomes red and she feels an earthly pull towards the tall frame holding her chin.

She smiles, confusing the girl, "You really should mind your own business, darling." Nayeon breaks her facade and grins.

"There you go. I was wondering where my pretty devil is hiding," Tzuyu stands straight and plays with her tongue.

Nayeon pulls her tie downwards and warns her, "If you dare tell anyone about this, I'll end you."

Tzuyu smirks, "Now that's a tempting offer." The doctor releases her and stands, "Have coffee with me." She leaves the office with Tzuyu trailing behind her.

_Let's see who can play better._

—

For some reason, Mina and Chaeyoung did not leave her office. The pulmonologist just cancelled her clinic and locked the door. She sits on the couch while Mina sits sideways on her lap, hugging her and resting her face on the crook of Chaeyoung's neck, while the doctor plays with her hair.

"You're quiet," she says to the heiress. Mina hums and hugs her tighter.

"I'm just afraid that you'll disappear when I let go," Mina says in a whisper. The doctor stops her actions and holds the older girl's hand.

"What did I tell you before, Minari?" she kisses Mina's hand and smiles, "Under the same sky, same moon, same light. It is you I will be with, every day, every night."

Mina nods and looks at her, "I'll talk to dad about this. It's about time he hears it from me."

_It won't work._

Chaeyoung smiles, "Anything you want, love." She plants a soft kiss on Mina's cheek, "I'm sorry for leaving you, Mina. I couldn't risk your life."

"It's fine. I understand where you're coming from. I told you, I'll talk to him about it. I already made it clear that I won't marry anyone," the heiress' voice had some finality on it. Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile in admiration. She's proud of how strong Mina became when they parted ways two years ago.

_Maybe distance was good for you, my love._

"But who's your first kiss?" she suddenly remembers the childhood friend of the older girl. Mina laughs out loud, "What? Answer me!"

"You, silly," Mina plants a soft kiss on her lips, "You're my first in everything. And you will be my last, okay?"

"She didn't kiss you?" a frown can be seen on her face. The Japanese girl shakes her head, "Never?"

"She kisses my forehead or temple as a sign of respect. I'm her big sister," the heiress cups Chaeyoung's face. "You're ten times more attractive when you're jealous."

"You make me jealous," the of them stare at each other and smile. "But you make me love you more too," Chaeyoung gently pulls Mina and kisses her on the lips.

A kiss ever so gentle like Mina will break if she exerts more force. The Japanese girl can't do anything but sigh against the doctor's lips and return the kiss in the same manner. She missed this. She missed being around Chaeyoung. Being safe between her arms and of course, being complete.

Mina couldn't ask for anything else.


	18. full casting

**——Day 964——**

Only breathings can be heard as they lay beside each other. With all the mess that had happened, this is, by far, the most peaceful morning Mina had in two years.

She plays with Chaeyoung's now long hair and smiles, "Hey," she pokes the doctor's mole and chuckles. The younger only groaned and buried her face on the pillow. "Chaeyoung, I need to go."

The doctor's eyes open, "What?"

"I'll go home. I need to talk to daddy about us," Mina sits and wraps her body with the blanket. Her porcelain shining early in the morning. Chaeyoung hugs her from behind and kisses her nape, "Ya, stop it."

"You'll be okay?" the younger asks. Mina nods and stands, going to the bathroom. Chaeyoung can only stare at Mina's beautiful and exquisite body, the marks she left last night almost making a map on the older's back and neck. She smiles, "You still have clothes and underwear inside my closet, love."

The heiress turns to her and smiles, "I know."

—

"Let's talk, Daddy," she says right away as she opens the door to her father's office.

Mister Myoui puts the newspaper down and looks at her daughter, "Good morning to you too, daughter."

Mina sighs, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play games with me, Dad! Why did you tell Chaeyoung to leave me!" her voice raises. This will be the first time that they will ever argue about something. Mina is a daddy's girl. She loves her father and respects him so much but after what happened, after what she found out, the loving image she has for her father shattered.

"I did not raise you to talk to me like that, Mina," her dad's voice is stern, almost pained.

"I was not raised by a monster."

Mister Myoui sighs and removes his reading glasses, "Yes, Mina. I ordered her to leave."

"Why would you do that?!" Mina starts crying. "Daddy, I was happy with her."

"I know," Mister Myoui stands and walks to Mina. "But you can find happiness with someone else. Not with someone like her."

"Someone like what? A person who likes the same gender? Daddy, I'm like that too!" she composed herself and stands straight. "I like girls too. And even if you break us apart, I will not date any guy or even marry."

"Better to have you single forever than risk the family reputation," the old man pulls Mina into a hug but the girl pushes her. "Listen to me, Mina!"

She shakes her head, "No! I won't! I listened to you all my life. All I want right now is to be happy and that means being with Chaeyoung!"

"Don't make me do things I will regret, child," her dad threatens.

"Or what? You'll kill me like what you did to my cousin? Or force me into a marriage like what you did with Onii-san?" Mina smirks, similar to what Mister Myoui has when he's doing things under the table. "Try me, daddy. You may be a monster but remember, you raised me well. I can be one too," the girl turns to her heels and walks out the door.

She goes to her mother at the garden, "Minari," Mrs. Myoui says. Mina hugs her mom and cries, "Let it out, baby girl. Mommy will be here for you."

"He's so cruel. I was happy with Chaeyoung, Mommy. I was my happiest," she sobs. Her walls breaking down in front of her mother.

"It'll be alright, Mina. You're a strong girl. You'll know what to do," her mother strokes her head and whispers words of encouragement to her.

At the balcony, her father watches Mina's devastated state. He shakes his head and puffs from his smoking pipe.

_Everything is for your own good, Mina. Why can't you listen to your father?_

—

Jeongyeon walks inside the hospital with a light heart. People keep staring at her but she doesn't care. She's happy. For the longest time, she hasn't felt this happy and she'll enjoy it.

She turns to the physical therapy department and bumps into Nayeon, who just came from Momo's office. Jeongyeon holds the pediatrician's arms and stops her from falling on her bottom, "Woah, easy there, Doc," she chuckles. The older girl blushes and stands erect, the sudden contact with the former doctor sending electric shocks down her system.

Nayeon looks at the taller girl, her eyes growing wide at the sight of her hair, "Your hair..."

"Yeah. I changed it to blue. I got too excited yesterday," Jeongyeon runs her fingers through her hair and grins shyly. "What do you think?"

The doctor looks away, heart beating fast, "It looks amazing on you."

"Really? Thanks, Nayeon!" she pats the latter's shoulder and goes inside Momo's clinic, "Momo, I'm here!"

"Wait a sec, babe. I'll finish this one up," they hear the physiatrist say. Nayeon takes one more look at Jeongyeon and then clicks her tongue.

_Now you're more attractive than ever._

The former doctor is wearing a black hoodie and black denim pants. She had silver glasses on and is looking like a model straight from a magazine. Nayeon can't help but smile at the sight of the doctor.

Momo comes out of the therapy room with a smile, "Hey, baby," she leans in and kisses the blue haired girl's cheeks. Nayeon notices that Jeongyeon does not flinch, not like before. She leaves before she even sees something that'll tamper her mood.

"I went to Mina but didn't see her. Chaeng's not yet in her clinic too," the former doctor says. Momo hums and writes some prescription and gives it to the patient.

"Mr. Kim, you're good to go. Be sure to take it easy, okay?" the patient nods and leaves the two doctors inside. Momo turns to Jeongyeon with a smile, "Do you want to start working right away?"

"Of course!" she answers. "I don't want to be a freeloader forever."

The physiatrist laughs, "You're not. Your savings alone can survive for more than ten years. And with mine combined, we can probably stay at home for twenty and still have enough for anything we want."

"I'm just saying. I missed the hospital thrill," she slumps down Momo's chair and sighs. The latter plays with her hair and looks at Jeongyeon's spotless face. Even with the years that passed, her face remains the smallest Momo has seen.

"When is your next session?" she asks the blue haired.

"I think tomorrow? Yeah tomorrow. Why?" Jeongyeon grabs a pen and starts writing random words she can think of.

"Nothing in particular. I might go on leave tomorrow," she stops writing. "What? I learned something during the two years we've been apart."

"Oh? And what did you learn?"

"Cooking!" the younger doctor says proudly and then laughs. "I thought I'd cook for you and Sana tomorrow."

Jeongyeon smiles and looks up to the girl, "I'd love that."

—

For quite some time, Mina has been walking around her office. She must think of a plan to stop her dad's evil antics and the only way to do that is to be one step ahead of her father.

"Why is he so close minded?" her heels tick the floor. She's wearing a black and white turtle neck top and blue denim jeans. Her coat is hanged on her swivel chair. A knock breaks her series of thoughts, "Come in."

A certain blue hair peeks between the door opening. She recognizes the face of the person, "You busy, Miss Myoui?"

She smiles, "Jeongyeon-unnie," she motions the former doctor to come in. Mina sits on her chair across her blue haired best friend, "Anything I can do for you?"

The older shifts on her seat and smiles, "Can I..."

"What?"

"Work here again...?" Jeongyeon looks down and closes her eyes. Even though they're friends, she knows that it's different when it's business talk. She's been out of practice for two years. Plus she can't operate anytime soon, it's a huge risk.

Mina chuckles and says, "Of course, Jeongyeon-unnie! I've been waiting for you to be okay to come back to your position."

The former doctor grins, "Really?!"

"Yes!"

She jumps, "Thanks, Mina!" she plants a soft kiss on Mina's cheek, a normal gesture between the two of them. The latter only nodded and accompanied the blue haired girl towards the physical therapy department.

Along the way, they bump into Nayeon who just finished dropping a kid to a physical therapy session. "Oh, seems like we keep on crossing paths, Jeongyeon."

Mina rolls her eyes secretly, "Yeah! Why are you here?"

The blue haired girl smiles, "It seems so. I'm here with Mina because I'll tell Momo something."

From the end of the corridor, Chaeyoung walks in and sees Mina, "Miss Myoui!" she smirks and stands beside Nayeon, in front of Jeongyeon and Mina. Just then, Momo steps out of her clinic and Tzuyu appears behind the heiress and the blue haired doctor.

"Wow, we're in full cast," Momo chuckles as her fingers interlocks with Jeongyeon. Tzuyu sees the flare of jealousy that passes in the eyes of Nayeon and puts an arm around her shoulders while Mina reaches out to touch Chaeyoung's cheek, making the doctor lean to her touch.

"By the way," Nayeon tries to remove Tzuyu's arm but fails, "I'd like to invite you all to an outreach event this weekend. At the orphanage where I volunteer for. We're in need of books and other toys."

"What do you think, Chae?" Mina asks. The pulmonologist nods and kisses her palm, shocking the other girls around them, "We're okay with that."

"How about you, Jeongyeon?" the pediatrician asks, completely ignoring Momo.

The blue haired girl turns to Momo, "You wanna go?"

_No, I don't._

Momo smiles, "Sure, baby. For the kids."

"I'll go too," Tzuyu announces.

"No one asked you," Nayeon counters. The tallest girl laughs and puts her arm around the doctor's shoulder again.

"You wouldn't want me away, right Pretty Doctor?"

**——Day 965——**

"I believe you're ready for the next step of our session," Sana starts right away as Jeongyeon sits. Momo is currently in the kitchen, cooking some God knows what.

"And that is?" the blue haired doctor stares at Sana. Her mind filled with curiosity about what the psychiatrist will say.

"This will make you feel uncomfortable, Jeongyeon. But know that after this," the doctor touches her hand, "It will be light again."

"What?"

Sana smiles, "Momo-chan, can you come here for a second?"

The physiatrist appears to the living room. Wearing some sweatpants and with her hair tied into a small messy bun. "Hmm?" she asks Sana while wiping her hands.

"Can you sit beside me?" she follows the psychiatrist's request and sits. Her face showed confusion and curiosity. The doctor turns to the oldest girl inside the room, "It's time, Jeongyeon."

"For?"

"You two to talk," Sana stands and gives them both a slight tap. "I'll be in the kitchen. Call me if something comes up, okay?"

Awkward silence. The two doctors look at each other. Momo smiles sadly, "I'm sorry, Jeongyeon."

Jeongyeon stops breathing for a while. Momo's voice is soft, almost afraid to break.

"I'm sorry for blaming you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I'm sorry I was selfish. I'm sorry that you felt alone. I'm sorry I forgot that we're in this together. I'm sorry you had to go through all those hardships because I failed as your girlfriend," Momo's tears fall like a wave. She holds Jeongyeon's hand and places it on her cheek, "I'm sorry I told you I hated you. I'm sorry you had to leave because I told you so. I'm sorry I forced you to do the surgery. I'm sorry I didn't open my mind to understand where you're coming from. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry for everything."

Without knowing, Jeongyeon starts to tear up as well. Her hand shaking against Momo's cheek. All the memories that haunted her for the past years coming back, making her feel the pain like it's fresh again. The wounds she tried so hard to conceal and forget, all coming back now and inflicting her.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know these sorries won't change a thing but I want you to know how much I regret ever wishing for us to be apart," the younger starts to kiss Jeongyeon's hand. "I'm very sorry, baby. Don't ever leave me again."

She cries. Not Momo, but Jeongyeon. She pulls Momo until the latter is sitting on her lap. She rests her face in the crook of the Japanese girl's neck, "I'm sorry I failed, Momo," she whispers.

"No! You didn't fail, baby. I'm the one who failed to recognize your efforts. Don't ever blame yourself again," Momo hugs the blue haired girl and kisses her temple. "It's me who should apologize. Forgive me, Jeongyeon."

"No. I never got mad, Momo. I just missed you so much," the sobs of the surgeon breaks Momo's heart. But this is something they need. To let their feelings out and reconcile. They need to be open and forgive each other.

"I've missed you too, baby," she says. She lifts Jeongyeon's chin and smiles, "You won't leave, right?"

"No. I can't. Just don't hate me, ever," she pleads.

"Never, Jeongyeon," she leans down slowly, cautious if she should continue. With hesitation being obvious, Jeongyeon slowly pulls her down, making their lips touch. Momo swears she felt the whole maximum defibrillator shock her body, and she couldn't care less. She sighs and melts against Jeongyeon's lips, finally feeling again.

_I love you._


	19. semper fidelis [M]

**——Day 967——**

Weekend came in a bliss. The two couples are inside a car driven by Jeongyeon while Momo sits beside her with a smile on her face. Their hands are clasped together while the blue haired doctor's other hand rests on the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung and Mina are at the back seat, chatting quietly. The doctor is explaining some things about how to mix drinks and Mina listens attentively. The heiress plays with the younger's hair who is lying on her lap while talking. The two doctors in front did not bother them because they too are lost in their own world.

They reach the orphanage Nayeon was talking about. Momo gets out of the car first, wearing a white shirt under some denim jumpers. Jeongyeon walks beside her and interlocks their hands, wearing a black three-fourths blouse tucked in her black ripped jeans with black leather belt. Her hair is pulled into a pony tail and she did not wear contacts, thus the eye glasses.

"You sure it's this place, babe?" Momo asks. The older nods and pulls her towards the gate.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung has her arm around Mina's waist. She's still amazed by how the girl carries herself. The heiress is wearing a baby blue three fourths dress paired with some black sandals. Chaeyoung matches well while wearing a khaki colored shorts and a plain white long sleeves button down shirt.

Mina looks at the doctor, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much," she shakes her head and smiles. "Let's get inside."

They are welcomed by a Nayeon who looks far from her fashionista doctor outfits. The pediatrician is wearing a simple white shirt and some mini denim skirt. Her normal heels is replaced with white sneakers and her hair is freely falling down unlike in the hospital where it is pulled into a pony tail.

"You guys are early! I'm just helping out in setting things up," she greets the four girls.

Mina smiles and replies, "Let us help too then."

The child doctor gives them instructions and they get into their respective stations. Nayeon intentionally put Momo to the farthest station from Jeongyeon, much to the physiatrist's annoyance. But she shakes her head and does her job anyway.

_For the kids, Momo. Do it for them._

Mina and Chaeyoung are assigned to paint some props they will be using. A mini program will happen and some games will commence. The sit beside each other and starts painting. The doctor often taught Mina how to paint before which is why they both know the right and pressure for painting. Not that it mattered because the children wouldn't notice.

Momo is fixing the name tags of the children, putting small designs based on their gender and name. She's sitting by the corner of room while Jeongyeon is busy checking the food and the number of utensils that will be needed. Nayeon is the one in charge of designing the stage. She's the closest to the food table, close to Jeongyeon.

"Jeongyeon, can you reach for that?" she points to the flower above her. The surgeon nods and goes behind her, reaching for what she pointed. She can smell the perfume of her crush, making her blush and her heart beat rapidly.

"Do you need those above too?" the doctor asks behind her, not bothered by their distance. Truth be told, Jeongyeon doesn't have a clue of what Nayeon is trying to do. She's oblivious which is why Momo is annoyed. Jeongyeon is too focused on her wife, making her ignore obvious signs of advancements.

"Y-yeah," she looks down, face red. The taller girl notices and turns her around, "Why?"

Jeongyeon touches her forehead and frowns, "Are you okay? You're red and your face is hot." She leans down until their faces are the same level.

The doctor gets pulled away, "She's okay." Tzuyu stands between them with an annoyed expression.

"You sure? I have some medicines inside my bag," she continues. "If you're feeling off, you can sit. We'll finish the rest," with a smile, Jeongyeon goes back to counting the food.

Tzuyu turns to look at the flustered Nayeon, "You're so obvious and that doctor is so oblivious." The doctor looks at the taller girl's outfit.

_Fellow oversized shirt that looks like dress and white sneakers. Not bad._

"When did you get here?" she asks Tzuyu.

She smiles, "Missed me, Pretty doctor?" she says as she leans down, making Nayeon blush harder. The doctor pushed her face away and turns around, jumping to reach the flowers. Tzuyu laughs and gets the flowers herself, "Stop jumping, Tiny."

"I'm not tiny! You're just overly tall!" she hisses.

"Sure, whatever you say, Tiny," the doctor pinches the younger's sides, making her laugh. "Tiny's mad."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, sweetheart," Tzuyu smirks and looks at the doctor from head to toe. "Nice outfit, by the way."

_Seriously this devil._

—

The program already started and they are now preparing for some time with kids. Momo and Jeongyeon insisted to handle four kids while Mina and Chaeyoung each asked for one. Tzuyu did not bother asking for a kid, instead, she keeps on following Nayeon, much to the doctor's irritation.

"Stop following me!" she scolds. The tall girl shakes her head.

"I can't let you off my sight. You might do something, Sly Doctor," she whispers. The doctor rolls her eyes and smiles at the kids.

"What are your names, cutie pies?" the kids all answer. Their name tags, which were designed by Momo, hanging around their necks. Nayeon chuckles and puts one kid on her lap while the others sit on the carpet and listens to her.

Tzuyu stands behind the kids, leaning on the wall and observing the doctor. She smiles to herself as she sees how the older girl works her butt off for the kids. Tzuyu has never liked someone seriously before. All the girls who confessed to her were all rejected. Some of the girls she did went out with were all bed warmers. And by some, she means three. No more, no less. But now that she's observing how the doctor handles kids with a warm smile, Tzuyu also feels something warm inside her.

_A devil for a devil, pretty doctor._

On one side of the room, Mina is teaching a cute little girl some basic ballet while beside them is a table full of art materials. Chaeyoung is sitting there, teaching a young boy some how to use water color.

"Unnie, unnie, can we rest?" the girl tugs her dress. She smiles and sits beside Chaeyoung, the little girl sitting in front of her, beside the boy the pulmonologist is watching over.

"Do you want to water color too?" the doctor asks. The girl nods and so she is given a paper with a flower printed on it. "Here's how it's done," Chaeyoung explains how to use water color to the child. All this in front of Mina, who is watching the scene behold in front of her with admiration.

"I love you," she blurts out. Chaeyoung looks at her with wide eyes. The kids did not hear what she said.

"What?" the doctor chuckles and wipes her hand off water color.

"You heard me," Mina rests her chin on one of her hands and stares at the younger, "I really love you."

Chaeyoung grins, showing her dimple. She does the same action as the heiress did and stares back with her most genuine smile, "Ditto."

"I'm done!" the boy says. The two adults get startled and looks at the boy's creation.

"It's beautiful!" the doctor says. She messes the boys hair and grins.

"It's for you, Noona," the boy smiles, a tooth missing. He stands and hugs Chaeyoung, "Thank you for coming here and spending my birthday with me."

"It's your birthday?!" she asks, the girl Mina is handling also finishes. She colored the flower lilac, the heiress' favorite color. Chaeyoung reaches for her bag and looks for something she can give to the child.

"You did a wonderful job, Yula," Mina softly pats the girl's head. "Want me to buy a frame for this? So you can keep it?" the child nods eagerly. Mina smiles and brings out her phone, ordering her secretary to buy a frame and bring it to the orphanage right away.

The two kids start playing with the toys on the carpeted floor. Chaeyoung smiles and dips her finger on the water color and wipes it on Mina's face, surprising the older girl and earning herself a slap on the arm.

"Aw!" the doctor complains but as soon as she recovers, she puts another line on Mina's face. She laughs out loud but flinches when the heiress does the same. Not a second later, the four of them, including the children, are putting paint on each other's faces.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon and Momo are playing house with four kids. They are handling three boys and a little girl. Apparently, the four children are all siblings and they got caught in an accident with their parents which is why they are in an orphanage. Both their mother and father died on the spot.

"Noona, why is your hair blue?" Eungi asks. He's the second eldest.

Jeongyeon laughs, "Because I like the color blue."

"So I can color my hair red because I like red too!" Eunchul says. Momo chuckles and fixes Eunhye's hair, the only girl among the four orphans.

"When you get older, kiddo. I'll even accompany you to the hairdresser," the doctor pats the boy's head and grins. "Now, who wants to be a policeman?"

Two boys raise their hands. While Momo is playing with the baby girl. Eunhye's barely four years old and she has gorgeous brown locks. "Mommy?" the girl calls her. Momo stops breathing and smiles sadly.

"I'm not your mommy, little one," she braids the girl's hair and hums a nursery rhyme.

"Can we call you mommy? Even for today?" Eunhyuk asks. That's the first words he says to the couple, specifically Jeongyeon.

The surgeon is taken aback but recovers herself, "Of course. But you'll have to call her that too," she points to Momo.

The little girl hugs Momo, "Where's my mommy?"

To say that Momo's heart didn't break would be a lie. She wanted to take the little girl's pain away. If only it was possible. Jeongyeon didn't miss the sadness that passed through Momo's eyes. She sighs, "Alright, I have a mission for you boys."

The three boys gathered around her and she tells them the plan. Not more than three minutes later, Momo is tackled to the ground by the three boys and is tickled until she's laughing with tears.

"Alright, alright, you can stop attacking Mommy Momo now," Jeongyeon laughs. The Japanese girl smiles at the boys and points at the laughing doctor. Without any hesitation, all five of them, Momo and Eunhye including, pins Jeongyeon on the floor and attacks her with tickles too. "Y-ya! Stop!" she says between her laughs.

The kids run towards the other side of the room, the eldest carrying the little girl and treating her as a princess. That leaves Jeongyeon and Momo on the floor, tummies aching from all the laughing they did. The younger girl is still laughing when she feels Jeongyeon's hand on her cheek, "Why?"

They stare at each other, not saying a thing but just understanding through their eyes. The blue haired girl starts lean closer, not breaking their eye contact. She looks at Momo's lips and then back to her eyes. She leans more and the Japanese girl can only close her eyes and feel Jeongyeon's lips. The kiss is soft, their lips perfectly made for each other, the familiar electricity that they both feel whenever they touch is there. The older sighs pulls away, resting her forehead against Momo's. The younger opens her eyes only to meet Jeongyeon's.

"Live the rest of your life with me," Jeongyeon whispers.

—

The day ends and the rest of them are all cleaning up. The children have all gone back to their rooms inside the main building of the orphanage. Nayeon is finding the perfect timing to tell Jeongyeon about her feelings but she keeps getting blocked by Tzuyu. She's starting to lose her patience.

"Ya!" she drags Tzuyu towards the corner and glares, "Stop ruining my plans!"

"I'm not even doing anything," the tall girl answers. It's true though. She's just hanging around. It's Nayeon's own fault why she's messing up in confessing. Either she trips, making Jeongyeon laugh and call Momo or she stutters, causing the doctor to shrug and leave.

"Do me a favor then," Nayeon sighs, desperate for help. "Distract Momo while I try to get Jeongyeon," she asks. Tzuyu looks at her with serious eyes.

"Why?" the doctor's eyebrows meet, confused of the tall girl's question. "What's in it for me?"

She sighs, "I'll give you what you've been asking me if you do that."

"Fine. But don't expect me to stop her," Tzuyu walks away with her hands crossed.

Nayeon sees the tall girl asking Momo to accompany her to the kitchen. She takes the chance and calls Jeongyeon, "You need something?" the doctor asks as they get to the garden of the orphanage.

"I've been meaning to tell you this," Nayeon starts. The doctor looks at her with clueless eyes. "The thing is..."

"Is....?" Jeongyeon waits for her to continue.

She pulls the younger and kisses her on the lips. Jeongyeon panics and pushes her away, "I like you," she spurts out.

"Woah, Nayeon, what?!" the doctor steps away, her hands on her hair and eyes wide.

"I've liked you since the night you helped me at the bar!" she confesses, "I go back to the bar to talk to you and I started liking you more and more."

"Woah woah, stop," Jeongyeon raises her hand, her head overloading from the information she just received. "I'm with Momo."

"But what about those times we talked at the bar? The times you stared at me with a smile. The times when you chuckle and laugh whole heartedly?" the doctor sighs and looks at her with sad eyes, "Don't those mean nothing?"

"Nayeon.." Jeongyeon holds her shoulders and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry. But the truth is, I talked to you because you're Momo's friend. I wanted to hear stories about her. The times I laugh and smile were all because I am amused by the stories you shared about her."

"Don't you like me?" Nayeon holds her face but the younger backs away.

"You're a great woman, Nayeon. But I belong with Momo. She's my other half," the surgeon explains softly. "You really helped me during my recovery and I don't want this friendship to be ruined. Especially your friendship with Momo. I cherish her and her friends too."

"But I can give you everything she can. And more!"

"But, Nayeon, I don't need more. I just need Momo," Jeongyeon smiles as she says the physiatrist's name.

The pediatrician sighs in defeat, "You really love her that much?"

She meets Jeongyeon's eyes, full of love and certainty, "I wouldn't lose my mind if I didn't."

The long haired doctor is left in the garden as Jeongyeon goes back inside to find her wife. Her tears start to fall. She can feel her heart breaking and it doesn't feel good. It feels horrible. She gets pulled into a hug and there, she bawls.

"I told you not to continue this plan of yours," she recognizes the voice. It belongs to Tzuyu. She buries her face on the taller girl's chest, crying her heart out. "It's okay. I'll be here for you, Pretty Doctor."

That night marks the day of Nayeon's first heart break.

—

Jeongyeon sits on the bed while Momo is changing to her pajamas. The younger just finished taking a shower after a tiring long day of spending time with kids.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the surgeon looks at the, now squatting Japanese girl in front of her. "What's bothering you, baby?"

"Nayeon kissed me," Jeongyeon says. Momo's face turned dark.

"She what?!" she stands and tries to walk to her phone but Jeongyeon hugs her from behind.

"Calm down," she whispers.

"Calm down?! She kissed you!" Momo hisses. The surgeon looks up to her and smiles, "Don't smile at me, Yoo Jeongyeon!"

"Momo," she calls.

"What?!"

"I rejected her," she says proudly. Even before, she enjoys seeing Momo jealous. It's a rare sight and she loves it.

"Even though! She kissed you! Why did you let her kiss you?! I swear to God, I will skin that snake alive!" Momo stomps her feet and whines.

"Why are you mad, baby?" she suddenly stops her actions.

_Did Jeongyeon just...?_

"What?"

"I'm asking you. Why are you mad? It's not like it's the first time someone confessed to me, babe," Jeongyeon explains. Momo smiles, her anger vanishing. She cups Jeongyeon's face and kisses the latter's forehead.

"I love you, Jeongyeonnie," she says as she plants soft kisses on the older's face.

The surgeon laughs, "I love you too, baby."

Momo stares at Jeongyeon and gives her a soft smile. She gently kisses the latter's lips, savoring the feeling of their lips together. How good and fulfilling it feels. Jeongyeon moans when she feels the tip of Momo's tongue on her lower lip. She gently pulls the younger down and lays her on the bed, not breaking the kiss.

Jeongyeon's kisses become harder, needier, asking for more, and Momo complies. She wraps her arms around the older's neck and pulls her closer. Jeongyeon's hand starts tracing her neck down to her chest and to the hem of her shirt. The kiss breaks as they both needed to breathe but the older girl continues to kiss Momo's neck, sucking and biting every now and then. One of Jeongyeon's hand finds hers and their fingers automatically entwines. Almost as if it's their most natural movement.

"B-baby," Momo calls as she feels Jeongyeon's hand removing her shirt and the latter's mouth between her collar bones.

"I love you so much, Momo. I've missed you," Jeongyeon says in between her wet kisses. Momo melts against the older's warm body and upon hearing her words. It's been years since she last felt Jeongyeon like this. And she loves it.

She holds on to Jeongyeon's shirt and breathes heavily as the surgeon traces her neck to her stomach in a slow and light motion. Momo can only sigh in pleasure when Jeongyeon removed her bra and sucked one of her perks while playing with the other. All this happening but her left hand is still entwined with the older's right.

The surgeon plants wet kisses from her breasts to down to her abdoment. "I love you.." Jeongyeon whispers, every once in a while, she'll suck on Momo's skin, leaving love bites, marking her once again. Claiming Momo as hers. Momo feels her tears starting to form, hearing the older say those words after a long time of being apart, she cannot help but feel emotional.

"Jeongyeon..." she moans. The surgeon reaches the hem of her silk shorts. Momo opens her eyes and watched with anticipation. The older girl smiles and kisses her hip bone lightly before removing her clothing completely. Now, Momo is left with only her silk pink underwear.

Jeongyeon looks at her, a smile playing on her lips. She kisses Momo's inner thigh, leaving a mark there as well. She continues to kiss the younger's inner thigh, teasing her. She can see the dampen piece of clothing getting wetter and wetter. Not breaking eye contact, she kisses Momo's covered core.

The Japanese woman closes her eyes and throws her head back with a sigh escaping her lips. The surgeon did not let her recover and licked her from bottom until her clit. Even with the fabric separating them, she can still feel the warmth of Jeongyeon's tongue.

And she missed it so much.

"Jeongyeon," she cries, "Please," the blue haired doctor grants her request and tears the remaining clothing she has. Yes, she did not remove it. She tore it apart.

She latches her mouth on Momo's core, tasting her after two years of drought. The younger grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her closer against her wetness. Momo cannot find the words to express herself. The surge of pleasure clouding her mind. Jeongyeon slithered her tongue between the folds of the writhing girl, savoring her taste and enjoying the moans she's producing. The surgeon flicked her tongue over the younger's clit, side to side.

"Baby... God... right there..." she manages to say in a breathless voice. Momo throws her arm over her eyes as she begins to rock her hips to meet Jeongyeon's rhythym. She let out a soft scream when the older girl suckled her clit and nibbled on it in a gentle manner.

Momo hissed and weaved her hand on Jeongyeon's hair. Their other hands still intact, not breaking their connection. "Jeonyeon!" she yelps, the pleasure going beyond control as the older laps her tongue up and down her folds.

Jeongyeon holds onto Momo's legs as she steadied the younger's body, focusing on her clit once again, in a long and slow strokes, "Baby... I'm gonna..." the Japanese girl mumbles and her breathing becomes ragged and her head turns side to side. She grabs a pillow and bites to eat to silence her moans, her eyes shut. Jeongyeon smiles and caresses Momo's clit with her free hand and her tongue running down and up on her folds, sending the younger girl to the peak of ecstasy.

Momo lets out a loud melodic moan and arches her back, completely surrendering to the waves of pleasure brought about by Jeongyeon's sinful mouth. She shudders as the surgeon watches between her legs with a victorious grin. Momo utters unrecognizable words and sighs, finally calming down after her release. Jeongyeon brushes her lips against the girl's core, making sure there isn't a drop wasted, before climbing up and kissing Momo's cheek, "I love you, baby," she whispers.

The younger girl sighs and looks at their hands, their fingers perfectly made to be between each other. She smiles and looks up to meet Jeongyeon's eyes, "Your turn," she says.

Jeongyeon laughs and brings their clasped hands to her lips and kisses Momo's hand before saying, "You sure you're not tired?" the younger girl nods and starts kissing her jaw. The surgeon can only sigh and close her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Momo's lips on her skin.

"You smell so good, Jeongyeon-ah," Momo says. She gets up and sits on the surgeon's lap, straddling her. She frowns upon seeing Jeongyeon completely clothed. Momo reaches for the hem of the older girl's shirt and removes it. Oh how she missed seeing Jeongyeon's bare and flawless skin. The black lacy bra covering her perfectly sized mounds is immediately removed as Momo starts playing her tongue around one of Jeongyeon's hardened nipples.

The surgeon hums and lets out a deep breath. The pleasure of being under Momo's touch sending her to a completely different world. The younger went back up to bite on the crook of her neck, making sure to leave a mark to tell the world that the surgeon is hers.

And she will not let anyone have Jeongyeon. Never.

She looks up to Jeongyeon before trailing her fingertips down to the band of her shorts. It's a good thing the older girl changed into her sleepwear earlier. Momo smiles and kisses Jeongyeon's lips before pulling the shorts down and cupping the latter's core. The older girl moans in her mouth. The Japanese girl takes the opportunity to dart her tongue inside Jeongyeon's mouth, she can still taste herself which added more pleasure to her and the surgeon.

Her fingers played with the older's wetness, spreading it over her clit, making a mess out of her. All of which caused Jeongyeon to squirm and sigh in pleasure. Jeongyeon buckled her hips unconsciously, wanting more friction between her and Momo's hand. The younger girl smiles through their kiss and slips two fingers inside Jeongyeon's aching core. The older gasps in her mouth and holds on Momo's arm. The younger girl breaks the kiss and whispers in Jeongyeon's ear, "Baby, you're so wet."

She starts thrusting her fingers in a slow manner, making Jeongyeon breathe unevenly. She bites the older's neck, making another purple love mark on her lover. She puts their joint hands above Jeongyeon's head as she fastens her fingers' pace. The blue haired surgeon can only sigh and meet her thrusts using her hips. "I love you so much, Jeongyeon," she whispers. The older moans her name and begins to shake.

Momo knows that Jeongyeon is close to her release. The older girl's jaw parts and Momo speeds up her pumps, making Jeongyeon's eyes shut and her head moving left to right. Not knowing where to hold on to, Jeongyeon balls her fists onto the duvet, "Momo.. Shit.. don't stop," she moans, helpless under the younger girl's hands. She used her thumb to play with the surgeon's clit, making Jeongyeon yelp in pleasure and arch her back. With one last pump, the walls of the older girl tightens around her fingers as she reaches the peak of her climax. Jeongyeon lets out a soft moan, body shivering from the release.

After making sure that the surgeon has completely riden out her release, Momo pulls out her fingers and licks them clean, all while still looking at Jeongyeon. "You taste as amazing as I remember, baby," she teases. Using their interlocked hands, the older girl pulls Momo into a hug and hides her face in the crook of the younger's neck. The latter can only chuckle as she feels Jeongyeon's hot face.

"Momo, don't ever leave me," she whispers, almost a plead.

"Baby, I'm too in love with you to even think about that," she says. She uses her free hand to lift Jeongyeon's chin, "I love you, Jeongyeon."

The surgeon smiles, "I love you, baby. So much."

They settle into a cuddling position, Momo resting her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder as the older wraps her into a hug. After a little while, they both fall to a deep slumber.

**——Day 1058——**

"You're quiet," Mina says. She's beside Chaeyoung on the bed. They just finished watching a movie. A comedy movie. But the younger not even once laughed. "Chaeyoung!"

"Hmm?" the doctor looks at her and smiles, "What did you say?"

"What's going on inside your mind, love? You've been quiet," Mina sits straight and faces the younger.

Chaeyoung holds her hand and kisses her palm, "Want to have a drive?"

Clueless, she nods and gets dressed. They go to the mountains and stops by to see the view up there. The doctor does not say a word and just holds her hand.

"What's wrong, Chaeyoung? Tell me," the heiress gets pulled into a hug while the doctor finds the crook of her neck.

"I really, really, really want to spend my life with you," she whispers.

"And we will!" Mina feels the doctor's tears on her neck. Panicked, she cups the younger's face. "Why are you crying?"

"Minari," Chaeyoung steps back, "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! No!" she tries to hold the doctor again but for the second time, Chaeyoung steps back.

"Listen to me, please," the doctor steps forward and holds Mina's face between her palms. "We have to, Mina. We need to break up."

With her tears falling, the older girl asks, "Is this about my dad? Because I swear, Chaeng, he can't —" the younger puts a finger on her lips.

"It's not. This is my decision, Mina. We need to break up," her voice cracks as she says those words.

"Did you stop loving me?"

"No! God, Mina, I love you so much," Chaeyoung sobs and continues. "We need to grow, love. We need to be apart. I need to be away from you as you need to be away from me."

"But why not grow together?" Mina asks with her tears falling to Chaeyoung's hands. Her sobs making her breathe with difficulties.

Chaeyoung sits on the hood of the car and looks up the sky, "Don't you think that stars shine brighter when it's darker?"

"Answer me, Chaeyoung," she shakes the younger's shoulder.

"Sometimes, Mina, love doesn't solve everything. We love each other, yes, so much, but our timing is not right. I know you felt it too. Things changed," the doctor explains.

_No. I refuse to admit._

"Something changed in the span of two years, love. I'm not the same Chaeyoung you loved and surely, you're not the Mina I loved too. We grew apart. We've become toxic to each other," Chaeyoung's tears continue falling. "Maybe in another time, love. Maybe when the world is not against us anymore."

"Can't I change your mind?" Mina stands between Chaeyoung's legs. The younger pulls her closer and kisses her cheeks.

"As you can't change our feelings," Mina sobs and hugs her. "In another time, love. In another time."

The same night, Chaeyoung drives to the Myoui mansion. She knows she's blacklisted in that area but with Mina beside her, she knows she'll be able to enter.

"Can't I stay with you? Even just for tonight?" Mina asks. Chaeyoung stops the car and looks at her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she turns the car around and goes to her pad.

As soon as they get inside the unit, Mina pulls the younger and crashes their lips together. Chaeyoung found the small of her back and pulls the heiress closer, her other hand rests on Mina's cheek, wiping the tears falling.

The doctor starts trailing her kisses down to the older girl's neck, "I love you, Mina. Remember that," she says in between kisses. Mina hums in response and interlocks their fingers, her eyes closed, lips parted, and breathing heavy. But most of all, her heart is breaking over and over again.

_Semper, amica mea._


	20. nothing better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last chapter for Desideratum. Thank you for taking time to actually read this. I really appreciate it.

**——Day 3252——**

Everything is a bliss when your life is inside the hospital. One moment you're drinking coffee inside your office and then the next thing you know, you're riding a stretcher, trying to resuscitate a patient on the way to the operating room. There are times when you want to go home but your duty as a doctor does not respect time which is why at three in the morning, you're operating someone who got stabbed in the chest.

People say being a doctor is fun. Yes, it is. But aside from that, being a doctor is one of the heaviest professions in the world. It's not just talking about illnesses and cures. A single mistake can cost a life. A small miscalculation can kill. Every move should and must be thought of not just twice but a hundred times. And for a surgeon like Jeongyeon, a hundred times is still not enough to make the correct decision for a patient. There is no correct decision or operation for a person. She can only look for the best and hope that the person's will is enough to keep him alive.

"Scalpel," she holds out her hand and a scalpel is placed. She makes an incision from the base of the throat down to the upper part of the abdomen.

After a few hours of delicate and calculated movements, she finishes stitching up her patient and lets out a heavy sigh. She goes out of the operating room. She removes her surgical gloves as well as her surgical mask and cap and throws it on a trash bin. She removes her hair tie and meets the family of the patient.

"Mrs. Jeon is okay now. We've removed the bullet in her heart but she's still under observation for any complications," the doctor says calmly. She looks down to a child beside the husband of the patient and pulls out a candy, "We can only pray, Sir."

The man gives her thanks, she nods and leaves. Her office is well lighted when she gets inside. Momo's there, sleeping on the couch with a magazine in her hands. Jeongyeon smiles and removes her scrub suit, changing to her normal clothes before sitting on the center table to watch Momo's sleeping face. The girl's hair is cut into a bob with bangs. She remembers cutting them herself as she sits on Momo's lap and carefully makes her bangs possible.

"Baby, wake up," she says softly. The younger doctor stirs and opens her eyes softly. Jeongyeon can only smile in admiration for her, "We're going home."

"You finished your operation?" Momo sits up and rubs her eyes, making the older chuckle.

"Of course, I did," she pulls Momo into a hug and smells her neck, "I've missed you."

"We're together every day," the younger says, chuckling too.

"I can be with you every day and still miss you beside me," she kisses Momo's cheek and stands. "Let's go home, baby. They're probably asleep on the couch again."

**——Day 3253——**

"Why should I hire you?" Mina asks the shifting doctor in front of her. They are in need of more doctors because of the expansion that happened a month ago. The new building just finished and so far, they only have around twenty new doctors. They need twenty more.

"I'm a top notcher in the board exams," he replies. The owner nods and closes the folder she is holding.

"I've rejected countless of top notchers, Doctor Min. I'm pretty sure I can reject you too. Give me a real answer," she clasps her hands together and leans back to her swivel chair. "You're applying to be a doctor at the top hospital not only in Korea but in Japan too. This very building houses top doctors of the country, for one is Doctor Yoo. One of the top surgeons internationally. Another is Doctor Ping, the best cosmetic surgeon in Asia. What makes you unique?"

The doctor lets out a breath and nods, "I'm nothing special, Miss Myoui. I don't have any achievements like the doctors you've mentioned. I can only help people in the best way I can using the skills I've acquired. That's the truth. I'm not part of the specially noticed doctors."

Mina smiles, "You can start your clinic tomorrow, Doctor Min. I'm looking forward to seeing you around this hospital."

The doctor's eyes widen in surprise, "Really?!"

"Yes. There is more to be a doctor than being renowned worldwide. You need to have a heart," the owner nods and gives him a contract, which the doctor signs right away. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as she's alone, she turns her chair around and looks at the gray colored sky.

_It's going to rain again._

Mina stands and proceeds with her daily inspection around the hospital. She goes to the physical therapy section then the radiology, then the out patients wing, followed by the EENT section. And when she reaches the pediatrics, a voice booms within the hallways.

"Get away from here!" she sees a pencil flying out from one of the clinics.

_Nayeon._

Soon, she sees Tzuyu laughing and getting pushed out of the same clinic where the pencil came from. "Come on, sweetheart. Why are you so mad? You weren't like that with me last night."

"I said get out!" Nayeon's voice sounds like it's dripping acid. Mina smiles to herself and approaches the two bickering girls.

"What's going on here?" she asks. Tzuyu grins and hides behind her, a futile attempt seeing that she's over a feet taller than Mina.

"Get that alien away from here," Nayeon massages her temple and sighs. "I'll die young with her around."

"But aren't you old?" Tzuyu says. The doctor glares at her and tries to attack but Mina holds her hand and laughs.

"You're just giving her what she wants, Nayeon," she says to the long haired doctor who rolls her eyes and removes her white coat.

"Trust me, Mina-unnie, she gives me more than what I want," the youngest among the three wiggles her eyebrows, making Mina frown in disgust while Nayeon blushes crimson and pulls Tzuyu's ear. "Y-ya! It hurts!"

"I will seriously kill you if it's the last thing I do, you swine!" Nayeon grabs her bag and pulls Tzuyu by the ear with her.

Mina shakes her head as she watches the couple. Yes, they're together. They couldn't believe it at first too. Knowing that Nayeon's ideal type is Jeongyeon who is the complete opposite if Tzuyu. While Jeongyeon is soft and gentle, Tzuyu is rough and completely blunt about the things she wants. It's still a mystery for them on how the two manages their relationship.

"They never change," she turns to find Momo smiling with Eunhye holding her hand.

The couple decided to adopt the siblings two years ago. Jeongyeon saw how Momo became attached to the youngest and how she looks at the three little boys. Five years ago, Eunhye was just four years ago but now, she's nine and living a healthy life with her two mommies.

"Hello, Eunhye," Mina pats the child's head and looks at Momo. "Noisy as ever, am I right?"

Nayeon and Momo made up after a month or two. The older doctor said sorry for trying to get Jeongyeon. Of course, being soft hearted, the younger forgave her and they've never been closer. It's actually a good thing that Tzuyu's around because she brings out a side of Nayeon they've never seen before.

"Aunt Mina, I got a perfect score on my Science test!" the kid says proudly. Mina often spoils Eunhye because she likes arts. She buys her painting materials, canvasses, and other stuff she can use for painting. Which is actually a type of escape for her because at least that way, she feels a little closer to the person she loves who happens to love art too.

"How's the heart, Mitang?" Momo walks beside her as she did her rounds. Eunhye is taken home by the nanny.

"Same old, same old," she smiles and nods. "I think I'm doing good, actually. Managing the hospital, making decisions for the family, I am not reminded of the things that happened."

Mister Myoui gave Mina full rights over all the hospitals they own over two years ago. It was hard to accept at first but it's her responsibility and she has no choice. Her relationship with her father did not go back to the way it used to be. But they're civil. It's just that Mina still can't believe that her father would do such a thing. It was her happiness that was ruined. If he hadn't threatened Chaeyoung, then she wouldn't leave for two years.. then maybe they wouldn't grow apart.

Yes, they grew apart. Mina learned to live without Chaeyoung and the latter learned a life outside the hospital. Her world became bigger, making her have more choices, more options in life. While for Mina, she's forever bound to the hospital. It's her life and duty. She can't just turn her back on her family. It doesn't work like that for the Myoui clan. The heir or heiress will endure everything just to make sure the business and family does not fall apart.

_And that's what sucks most._

"Do you want to have dinner at home later?" the doctor asks her, bringing her back to reality. "The kids miss their Aunt Mina already."

"I'd love to. Make sure to cook some pasta for me," giggles and leans closer to Momo. The older girl became her sister she leans on during tough times.

Mina did try to date someone else though. But there's this feeling inside her that she cannot contain. She opted not to date again before everything else gets out of control. Momo and Jeongyeon tried to set her up with acquaintances but nothing worked. After a few attempts, the couple surrendered and just accompanied her during the times she is down. Mina couldn't ask for anything else.

—

Dinner with Jeongyeon and Momo will always be refreshing. There are times when she asks if what she is seeing is true because in the past five years, the couple matured so much. And when the kids came, they became more responsible.

"Eunchul, you know phones are not allowed while eating. Put that down, honey," Jeongyeon says in a calm tone. The eldest nods and puts his phone away. The surgeon's hair is now blonde and she's completely recovered from her PTSD. All thanks to Sana and Momo's help.

"Mommy, it's family day tomorrow at school. Can you come?" Eunhye asks, her dark brown eyes looking innocently at Jeongyeon.

The surgeon nods and says, "What time do you want us there, dear?"

"It starts eight!" the boys finish eating and goes up to their rooms, pretty sure will prepare for bed while Momo accompanied the youngest to her bed.

Mina is left with the blonde doctor, "You raised them well," she says.

"It's only been two years. And most of the time, it's Momo who's with them," the doctor says with a smile. "Coffee?" she nods. Jeongyeon gives her a cup of coffee as they walk to the garden, they drink their coffee in silence.

"How's everything with you?" she asks the doctor. Mina feels utterly bothered for some reason. It's like something will happen and she can't pin point what it is.

"Life is not perfect but it's good. I'm with Momo," Jeongyeon takes a sip from her coffee and sighs in contentment. "I'm at that point where I can't ask for anything more. I have the girl of my dreams who is the love of my life, we have four growing and loving angels. It's more than I asked for, really."

Mina nods, "I'm glad you're happy. At least one of us is."

Jeongyeon looks at her and holds her hand, "Hey. You'll be happy too. I mean, you are happy."

"Not as much as you are, Unnie."

"We can't compare our happiness with others. It's different per person," the doctor smiles and pats her head. "You'll be fine. We'll never leave you. Momo and I."

Not long after, Momo finds them and sits beside the surgeon, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much," Jeongyeon kisses the younger's forehead.

They all sit in silence. This is the type of nights they have when they are together. Mina looks at the empty space on her left, a reminder that she is alone and that the person she wanted to be with is not beside her.

But it's okay. She can live alone. She'd rather be alone than fake feelings for other people. That's unfair. She learned how to live by herself, how to be independent and how to not rely on someone else for your happiness. She wouldn't say she's completely happy, but at least she's not sad. There's a big difference. Yes, she still loves Chaeyoung but the love she has for the doctor is the type of love that can be without being each other anymore. The love that is set to last a lifetime without being together.

The silence breaks when Mina's phone rings. She pulls it out of her jacket and answers, "Yes, Mommy?"

"Mina, your father just passed away," in one sentence, Mina's world collapsed. Her phone slips from her hand and her body starts shaking as tears start to fall from her eyes.

The two doctors automatically stand and attend to their youngest friend. Momo enveloped Mina into a hug while Jeongyeon gets water. She doesn't say a thing. She does not sob or cry loud. And that's what scares Momo and Jeongyeon. The tears keep on falling but there is no sound.

"Hey, dear, talk to us," Momo says softly, running her hand through Mina's hair.

"D-daddy," she finally speaks. "He died just now," the two doctor gasp in surprise. Jeongyeon held Mina's hand, reassuring her that they will be there for her.

"Let's get you there, Mina," the surgeon stands and walks to the house, grabbing her car keys and calling the house maid. After making sure that the kids will be notified of where they are, Momo helped her stand and stayed with her at the back seat while Jeongyeon drives to their mansion.

**——Day 3254——**

One by one, people are leaving the venue. Some come in and some leave. Mina is standing by the entrance, bowing to the incoming guests. Her father suffered a heart attack and before they could even get an ambulance, he passed away. Mrs. Myoui said that her father's last words were:

_"Tell my Minari that I'm sorry and I love her."_

Mina lost it when she heard it. She never cried so hard before. Not when Chaeyoung left the first time, not when the doctor broke up with her. Not when she confronted her father. Never. But knowing that she won't be able to hug her father again made her feel empty. Almost dead too. Mina loved her father so much. He was the perfect father for her. Loving, caring, giving her what she wants, always putting her at the top of the priority list. Mina knew everything her father had done. And no, she doesn't hate her father. In fact, she's hurt because the father who promised to give her happiness is the one who caused her so much pain. She couldn't believe it.

But everything's too late now. Her father will not come back no matter how much she cries. And so she stopped crying. Mina's face remained stoic during the wake. It alarmed Momo and Jeongyeon but they couldn't do anything. Mina wouldn't open up her feelings that easily. And the only person who can break Mina's walls is not with them.

"What should we do?" Momo whispers to her wife. Jeongyeon sighs and brings out her phone, texting her best friend.

**To: No Jam Gogh**   
**How do I get Mina to talk?**

Not a minute later, her phone rings, Chaeyoung is calling. She grabs her earphones and pulls Momo out of the room before answering.

"Chaeng," the surgeon says.

"I heard what happened already," it's refreshing to hear the youngest's voice after a while.

"Who told you?" Momo asks.

"A bird," Chaeyoung chuckles and continues. "Leave her alone. She'll open up when she's ready. If you talk to her now, she'll build bigger walls."

The call ended and the two doctors look at each other, "You heard her," Jeongyeon says.

"I know," she leans and hugs the taller girl, "I'm just worried. She's like a sister already."

"I'm worried too, baby. But Mina is strong. She knows what to do and how to handle herself," Jeongyeon plants a kiss on Momo's temple.

Meanwhile, Mina gets inside the private room, a place exclusive for family members. She sits on one of the couches and leans her head back, resting it on the back of the couch. Her legs hurt from the standing she did but nothing can compare to the hurt her heart is experiencing.

Her mother touches her shoulder, getting her attention, " _Nani, Okaa-san?_ " she speaks in Japanese.

The old lady gives her a box and says, "Your father left this for you." Mrs. Myoui leaves and closes the door.

Mina opens the box and finds hundreds of letters in it. She grabs one letter and reads it.

_To Mister Myoui,_

She flips the letter and bites her lip.

_From Chaeyoung._

She opens the envelop and reads the letter. All these years, her father had been communicating with Chaeyoung and she doesn't even have a clue about it.

After reading all the letters, she closes her eyes and wipes her tears. The doctor had been asking her father about her. And her dad actually responds to the letters. She sees one letter that was not sent to Chae. Curious, she opens it. She never regretted so much in her life. She wishes to unread the letter because it was too much for her heart.

_I won't last long, Doctor Son. My apologies._

He knew. Her father knew that he will be going soon and he didn't tell anyone. He wanted to go. Throughout the years of being in a civil relationship with her father, the old man regretted ever meddling with them. But it was too late. Based from Chaeyoung's letters, she's living her life the way she wanted to. Free from anything that can hurt.

And that broke Mina's heart more.

**——Day 3256——**

The day of the burial came and Mina still hasn't talked to anyone about her feelings. Everything is happening right in front of her and she still don't want to open up. The two doctors had given up trying to break her walls. They simply don't have a choice but to wait.

The casket is opened and the priest is telling the family to say their last goodbyes. Mrs. Myoui already hugged and kissed her husband while Mina's brother held his hand and told him about forgiving, something some people did not understand. The place grew quiet when Mina approached the casket. Her eyes dead of any emotions and she just simply looked at her father.

A smile escaped her lips, but it was the saddest smile anyone has ever seen. Her tears fall and she pulls her father into a hug, "I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you. Forgive me, please. I love you so much, Papa." she breaks down in front of the few people with them. The burial is kept intimate with only immediate family members plus the two doctors. Mina calls her father 'papa' when she was young. She remembers all the times they play chess in the backyard.

"Mina," her mother tries to calm her down but Mina continues to cry.

"Don't leave me, Papa. Please don't go," she keeps hugging the lifeless body of Mister Myoui, not minding the coldness of it. It was her father and she couldn't care less. "Papa, I can't let you leave me. Not yet, Papa," she cries.

Momo steps in and touches Mina's shoulder, "Mitang, we gotta let go," she says in a sad tone. Mina shakes her head and hugs her father tighter, "He wouldn't be happy seeing you like this. Go on, make him proud," the physiatrist whispers in Japanese. The heiress opens her eyes and snaps out of her breakdown. She quietly sobs and places her father back to its position. She steps away and leans to Momo, resting her face on her shoulder.

"I never even told him I love him," Mina whispers. The older Japanese girl hushes her gently and caresses her hair.

"He knows, Mitang. He knows how much you love him," she reassures.

Mina stares at the closed casket descending six feet under the ground. Her deepest regret weighing on her shoulder. She had to hold on to Momo to be able to stand properly. She hated being weak but she is nothing other than that right now.

_I'll miss you every day, Papa._

**——Day 3317——**

"Move! Move! Out of the way!" Jeongyeon yells to the people at the hallways. She's on top of a man, applying pressure on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding of the gunshot. Apparently, a robbery happened and this man decided to be a hero.

Inside the operating room, she immediately opens up the person and starts the operation to save his life.

—

"Mina! Do me a favor please!" Momo barges inside her office.

"What?" she asks. Her friend looks like she's about to cry soon.

"Can you pick up my friend at the airport? Eunchul's school called and I need to go there as soon as I can," the doctor explains.

"How will I know he's your friend?" the owner stands and gets her coat, "Name?"

"Ah! My friend's known as Vincent. Go on, the flight will be arriving in thirty minutes!" Momo pushes her out of the office.

She shrugs and walks to her car. She drives by herself now. The travel from the hospital to the airport took around twenty minutes. Mina stands by the arriving area, holding a paper with the word 'vincent' on it. If she didn't love Jeongyeon and Momo so much, she would have rolled her eyes and left this Vincent person alone.

Mina looks at her wrist watch and sees that the person she's been waiting for is thirty minutes late! The flight arrived an hour ago. It takes twenty minutes to get one's luggage but this person is taking so much time. She pulls out her phone and dialed Momo's number.

"Hello?" the doctor answers with a jolly tone.

"Where the hell is your friend? I've been standing here for thirty minutes and my legs are killing me! I swear to God, Momo, I will s—" her words come to a halt when a person stands in front of her, holding a stroller luggage.

For the longest time, she hasn't seen those eyes. They're brighter now. They stare at each other for a while before the person smiles at her and says, "It's been a while, Minari."

**——Day 964——**

Chaeyoung is shaking, not because of fear but because she's nervous. For the first time, she is called properly and invited for lunch by the one and only Mister Myoui. Of course she knew right away that Mina doesn't know a thing.

She enters the private room of the restaurant the old man told her. Her breathing becomes heavy as she sees the old man wearing a suit and tie, sitting and waiting for her.

"Doctor Son, sit down please," the old man says. His voice is calm that Chaeyoung couldn't even believe it. She follows the man and sits in front of him, "I trust that Mina doesn't know this?"

The doctor nods, "If you'll tell me to leave again or you'll kill her, I'm telling you, I won't fall for it."

Mister Myoui laughs, "No, child. I won't. But I do have something to say."

"What?"

"Let's talk about it after eating," the food arrives and they eat in silence. Chaeyoung stares at her food, "Don't worry, I won't poison you, Doc."

She chuckled nervously and starts eating. It was the longest meal she has ever experienced.

After eating, Chaeyoung looks at the old man and says, "What do you want to say?"

The old man sighs, "Let Mina go, child."

"I've said this a million times—"

"Not because I want to. But because she needs it. Listen to me," the old man wipes his mouth with the table napkin. "Mina has become dependent of you. As much as I appreciate that she loves someone as much as I love her mother, she needs to be strong as a person. As an individual. Let her bloom alone, Doctor Son. I know I was harsh before but do this for her."

"I don't know what you're meaning to say," Chaeyoung sighs and shakes her head.

"I need to make sure that Mina can stand alone. I want her to become an independent strong woman that even without me or you, she can still be the best person that she is," the old man explains. "Meaning she needs to experience being alone to actually appreciate being with someone. It sounds harsh coming from me. It makes no sense but trust me. She will be too dependent of you and it will be her weakness."

Chaeyoung thought about it. The man has a point. A huge point. She did see some changes on Mina. The heiress is kind of dependent on her and almost lost her mind when the doctor left.

"There will come a time when neither of us will be with her," the old man says and then drinks water.

"Give me time, Sir," she asks. She looks at the man with honest eyes. "Three months. Give me three months to prepare and then as you want, I'll let her grow to the best woman she can be."

The man smiles, "I apologize for slapping you."

"I understand, Sir. I apologize for cursing," she bows.

"Where will you go?" Mister Myoui asks.

"Maybe Spain? I like the art there," they start to talk with each other.

When they finished, Mister Myoui pats Chaeyoung's shoulder and tells her, "We'll keep in touch. I'll tell you about her."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Then take care of her after I'm gone." the old man leaves her.

**——Day 1059——**

The pulmonologist wakes up next to Mina. Their skin against each other as she sees the love marks she had given the Japanese woman. She kisses Mina's bare shoulder. One kiss after another, cherishing the morning of waking up next to the love she will have to let go. "I love you so much," she whispers between the kisses she's giving.

She stands slowly and gets dressed, making sure not to make a noise. She grabs her phone and her wallet, passport, and exits the unit, leaving everything behind. Everything including Mina.

"Are you sure about this, Chaeng?" Jeongyeon asks her. They're at the airport, only the two of them. The surgeon is completely recovered and is doing well with her wife.

"I told you, I'm sure," the younger doctor chuckles. Even Jeongyeon doesn't have a clue of where she is going. Only Mister Myoui knows.

During the last three months, she noticed that the gap between her and Mina widened. Of course she couldn't do anything. The gap was bound to happen because Chaeyoung made herself busy. She wanted Mina to slowly detach from her. What her father said was true. It is scary of how a person becomes so dependent of the other. Chaeyoung knows that she herself is so dependent of Mina and it scares her.

Their love is immature and it needs to grow. They need to love themselves first.

"I won't be able to come with you," the older girl spreads her arms and hugs Chaeyoung. "Take care, okay?"

"Of course I will," she holds in a sob, not wanting her best buddy in the world to worry. "Take care of Mina for me, please."

Jeongyeon smiles and messes her hair. That day, Chaeyoung left for Spain.

**——Day 3317——**

"What.. you... how..." Mina rambles. She cannot find the right words to say. She closes her eyes and counts to ten, "Are you Vincent?"

"That's what they said?" the person laughs, the sound of it made Mina's heart race. "I guess so. I do like Van Gogh so... yeah."

She turns around and walks towards the parking lot. Not able to bear the tension between them, the person picked up her luggage and followed.

_Stupid Momo! Stupid Jeongyeon! Why didn't I think of this?!_

"Woah, hold up, Mina. My head's spinning from that fourteen hour flight," she slows down her pace and looks back at the person behind her.

She opens the trunk and the person loads the luggage. Mina sits on the driver side while beside her is the person Momo calls Vincent but in reality is, "Chaeyoung, where to?"

The young girl throws her head back and reclines the chair, eyes closing, "Anywhere. I just want to sleep."

"I can't let you sleep inside my car without any destination," she rolls her eyes and starts the engine.

"Let's go home then," four words made Mina's world a little brighter than it is. She hides a smile.

_Stupid doctors and their tactics._


	21. epilogue

**——Day 6967——**

I skipped my way out of the university halls. It's been a while since I last went home to Seoul and I can't wait to see my parents. I mean, I often see them through video calls but it's not enough. I miss my mom's cooking and I want to hug her.

I didn't bother going back to my dorm to get some clothes. I have plenty at home and besides, my passport, phone, and wallet are all in my backpack. And yes, I use a backpack even though I'm nineteen years old. I don't like having shoulder bags or hand bags. It's too much of a drag for me.

I paid and got out of the taxi. This will be a long eleven hour flight. But it's okay.

—

I stretch my arms upwards as I get out of the plane. God, it's the longest eleven hours of my life. I went out of the airport only to find my older brother looking like a dumb man waiting for me.

"Oppa!" I call him. He looked at me and gave his known grin. Eunchul oppa really does look good. Maybe because he's done happy? I don't know.

"Hey, lil princess. How you doing?" he hugs me and opens the passenger door. Of course I get inside and put my seatbelt on. "Mom's dying to hug you."

I laugh, "Which one?"

"Both of them," he laughs too. He starts the engine and drives to our house.

As soon as I get out of the car, I run towards the dining room, "Mommy!!! I'm home!!"

Mommy Momo jumps in surprise and turns to me, "Eunhye, you look beautiful." She hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Is that Eunhye I heard?" I see Mommy Jeongyeon come out from their room. I run towards her and hug her too, "I missed you, dear!"

"I missed you all too, Mom." I melt between my mother's arms and sigh in contentment.

"How's medicine in Germany?" Mommy Momo asks. I tell her about the things I've learned and the things I haven't seen here in Korea.

Around dinner, our doorbell rings, "Eungi, get that please. It must be your Aunt Mina," Mommy Jeongyeon says.

"I'll get it!" I jump out of my seat and open the front door, "Aunty!" I hug Aunt Mina right away. She squeals, obviously surprised to see me.

"You've grown so much!" she says. Beside her, I see Aunt Chaeyoung.

"What's up, little Picasso?" she grins. I beam at her and hug her too. A car stops in front of our gate and a familiar burgundy colored hair woman steps out.

"Oh, it's Aunt Nayeon," I whisper. Aunt Mina turns around and smiles.

"I invited her," Aunt Chaeyoung says. I accompany my three aunties to the dining room. Of course, my mothers were surprised to see Aunt Nayeon too.

"Where's Tzuyu?" Mommy Jeongyeon asks.

"Ah, she's on a business trip in Taiwan right now," Aunt Nayeon shrugs and sits down. "What's the latest with Sana?"

"She's still with her Tofu. They're in Paris right now because apparently, Dahyun has a show there and she brought Sana with her," Mommy Momo explains.

"How about you, Nayeon-unnie? How's business going?" Aunt Chaeyoung starts eating some of the kimbap that we made earlier. She nods as she chews.

"Jihyo's an amazing business partner! We're planning about the second expansion of the bar. Maybe we'll put one in Japan? If the first expansion booms," the pediatrician says.

I excused myself to go to the living room. My brothers trailing behind me.

"So, any guys swooning around you?" our eldest asks.

"None. I'm busy with school," I answer.

Eunhyuk-oppa puts his arm around my shoulder and says, "Good because our mothers will not approve of just anyone. Surely, we won't too."

"Stop treating me like a baby! Don't you have girlfriends to tend to?" I roll my eyes and sit on the couch. From here I can see my parents and their friends laughing.

"We do but we dropped them as soon as we found out you're coming home. We missed our little baby," Eungi-oppa teases. I ignore him and just continue to stare at my parents.

For twelve years, I've been raised in a not so normal family. But I don't care. I have two loving mothers and around seven aunts. All of which are dating each other. Except Aunt Jihyo because she chose to just play around with girls at her bar. My moms never fail to show their love to each other. One time, I saw Mommy Jeongyeon and Mommy Momo dancing inside their room. Slow dancing. Then another time I saw Mommy Momo playing with Mommy Jeongyeon's hair while she's reading a book.

Seeing those, I have come to believe that love has no gender. And I know that it's true. Of course I hear them argue sometimes but the funny thing is, Mommy Jeongyeon will always find a way to make up with Mommy Momo. She often tells us that if we love a person, we need to learn how to accept their difficult side and love them despite their imperfections. I guess that's why up until now, they're still so madly in love with each other.

I see them as they play with each other's fingers. Like right now, Mommy Jeongyeon is holding Mommy Momo's hand while they speak to my aunts. The truth is, I often see Mommy Jeongyeon hide a smile whenever Mommy Momo does something. I think it's called being a 'tsundere'. I looked it up one time just to find out what it means and it perfectly fits Mommy Jeong's image. She will roll her eyes at Mommy Momo but at the same time, pull her into a hug. She also makes her laugh so hard.

"You're still amazed by them, huh?" Eungi-oppa says. I look at him and nod, "I am too."

"I want one just like it," I tell him. I want a love like what my mothers have. A love that can overcome obstacles without changing. A love that matured and grew into something more beautiful than it already was before. I want something as pure as that.

Eunhyuk-oppa messes my hair, "You will find one, Eunhye. Maybe not now. But in time. Like what our moms tell us." I nod and return my sight to my parents.

It's so pure. Their love. Something that had gone through so much but still found a way to be with each other. I admire them. Not just my moms but also my Aunts. How Aunt Mina grew to be the independent woman that she is right now and how Aunt Chaeyoung wooed her back. It took two years before Aunt Mina finally gave her another chance and they never separated since then. Then Aunt Nayeon and Aunt Tzuyu are always fighting but those are about the little things. I always see their eyes dripping of love for each other. No matter how much Aunt Nayeon says she'll kill Aunt Tzuyu or how Aunt Tzuyu says that Aunt Nayeon's aegyo makes her gag up. It's funny because they're still together.

I've met Aunt Sana and Aunt Dahyun a few times. Maybe because Aunt Dahyun is one of the top celebrities right now which is why they're always out of the country. And my God, I've never seen such a clingy couple before. I thought my moms were clingy but no, Aunt Sana and Aunt Dahyun sets the clinginess bar. Then there's Aunt Jihyo. I don't have much to say but all I know is that she's somehow a God. She knows what's up even before I tell her.

I sigh and close my eyes.

_I love my family._


End file.
